Must Be Love
by PhinabellaDirectioner
Summary: Inspired from the movie "Must Be... Love". It follows the love story of Isabella and her childhood best friend Phineas. But what will Isabella do if she starts falling in love with her best friend? And what if Phineas only sees her as a best friend? Will Phineas fall in love with Isabella or will they remain as best friends forever? Purely Phinabella. COMPLETE!
1. Introduction

_**This is my second Phinabella fanfic. Sorry for some errors. Maybe I can make 2 stories per day. So, enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Even though I want to, I do not own P&F.**_

* * *

Ah... love. Everyone has it. In your family. In your friends. In your every loved one. But how you could know that you have it? How you could say that you don't have the INFATUATION feeling?

Find the "RIGHT" person you think?

Many people did that but...

They didn't realize the destined person is in your side.

The girl... wants to find the boy that will accept what she is.

The boy... wants to find the girl of his dreams.

This is the story of two different persons who has the same objective.

To find the love they wanted.

To find out if this MUST BE... LOVE.

* * *

_**Nice epilogue? Stay tuned for the next chapter! **_

_**Review and rate!**_


	2. Chapter 1: And They Finally Met

Isabella move here at Danville with her mother. Rough childhood she had. She is really worried if someone here would have the courage to be friends with her.

After one week living here at the Maple Drive and still she has no friends. Isabella is very shy having friends here in her new home. One day, she and her pet Pinky played at their backyard. They really want to play but Pinky get scared because of the honking noise. Isabella became curious of the honking noise so she followed the noise. She found herself in a backyard with an oak tree standing and a MONSTER TRUCK?!

_I shouldn't be here,_ she thought. _And who in the world would bring a monster truck here in a backyard?!_

Before she walked out of the backyard, she heard a voice. She looked back and she saw two boys getting out of the monster truck.

"That was awesome Ferb, let's do it again!" the triangle-headed boy said to his brother named Ferb. "Hey, you there!"

Isabella froze. _Is he calling me?_

"Hey, you're the new girl across the street, right?"

Time became slowed and Isabella's world faded as she stared at the triangle-headed boy. _He looked... cute,_ she thought.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked again.

That snapped Isabella out of her "slow-mo" feeling.

"Yeah." she blushes. "Is that yours?" Isabella pointed the monster truck.

"Yep. We kinda invent it."

"WHAT?! Are you serious?"

"Uh, yeah." the boy smiled. "Don't worry, I know it's impossible for a kid to build like this one. But we do the impossible."

Isabella started to move her foot in circular motion. She doesn't know what to do.

"Can I join you?" she said.

"Of course!" the boy shouted. "I mean... sure. We could use some help here."

And they worked. Isabella find the boy very... friendly? (A/N: Isabella's kind of little oblivious in her childhood days but it will wore off in her teenage days.) However, the boy became happier than usual when he saw Isabella smile.

After an hour or two, they get out of the monster truck and the vehicle became a size of a normal toy as a ray hit it.

"That was FUN." the boy said. "Oh, there you are Perry."

"Is that a beaver?" Isabella asked.

"Nah, he's a platypus. Do you have a pet?"

"Well... I have Pinky. She's a chihuahua."

"Cool! I guess we have the same hobbies and interests."

"You think so?"

"Yeah!"

Isabella smiles as she looked at her watch. "Oh no, it's 4:00! I need to go!" She dashed off out of the backyard but the boy ran after her.

"Hey... can... we... hang... out... tomorrow?" The boy said as he pants.

"Uh, why?"

"Ferb's out for his check-up and I'm... kinda alone."

"Why you're asking me to hang out with you? I even don't know your name."

"Nothing... I just wanna know more about my new friend."

Isabella's jaw dropped._ He called me as his friend?_

"If that's the case... You can come over at my house. You can see it across the street."

The boy smiled. "Thanks."

"I need to go." Isabella said.

As she walked away from the boy, the boy ran up to her and hold her wrist. The two children blushed.

"Wait. I didn't introduce myself yet. The name's Phineas. Phineas Flynn. What's your name?"

"... I-Is-Isabella. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro."

"Nice name you have, Isabella."

"Thanks Phineas. See ya tomorrow!"

"Okay, Isabella. Goodbye!"

And they happily went back to their homes.

_Even though we lost a love one, I have found a new friend,_ they thought.

* * *

_**And that's wrapped out for the first chapter!**_

_**I'm really looking forward to see some reviews, so please... REVIEW!**_

_**I hope I can update this tomorrow, so stay tuned for "Must Be Love"!**_

_**(PhinabellaDirectioner is out, peace!)**_


	3. Chapter 2: The Dinner and The Dream

**_Hey, I'm back! _**

**_Thanks for the people who reviewed the first chapter! _**

**_Review Responses:_**

**_FanFicCriTicTheThird: Hey, I'm sorry for the "Epilogue" error. I'm very tired to edit yesterday but I finally edited it. Yeah, I know... it's very hard for me to narrate this story in 3rd person, so for the rest of the chapters will be in POV's. But I'm very happy because you still like it._**

**_TheNargana: Hey, stay tuned for more, huh?_**

**_(Disclaimer: I don't own P&F.)_**

**_Reminder Again: Starting Chapter 2, it will be on POV's. And the ages of the characters are five except for Candace who is ten in this time._**

* * *

Isabella's POV (Setting: Garcia-Shapiro's house)

Finally, I have a friend! And we're gonna hang out tomorrow! I should be ready!

"Mom!" I shouted. I'm really excited!

"What is it, Isa?"

"I'm gonna have a visitor tomorrow!"

"Who is it?"

"Um... A friend of mine."

"Really? Aww, I'm happy for you Isa that you have a friend. What's his name?"

"Phineas Flynn."

"Ah! I know him, he's the one of the sons of Linda."

"He's amazing Mom, he can build monster trucks and anything that is impossible!"

"You have a great imagination Isabella."

"But Mom, it's true! We rode it and it's really awesome!"

"Okayyy... go to your room Isabella, it's getting dark here."

I went to my room and checked my wardrobe.

I need to be perfect in front of my new friend!

* * *

Meanwhile...

Phineas's POV (Setting: P&F's room)

"That monster truck is awesome, Ferb!"

Phineas's here. This day was great! I finally met a new friend. Her name's Isabella. Well, the first time I met her, she looked pretty shy (I know she's new here in Danville). She looked adorable and pretty. What's wrong with me anyway?

"Phineas and Ferb! Time for dinner!" Mom shouted.

"We're coming!" I answered and turned back to Ferb. "Let's go and eat!"

But before I step out of the room, Ferb blocked the door.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"You know, before we test that truck, you looked pretty down. But when that girl-"

"Isabella."

"-came over, you looked more excited and enthusiastic. And you never removed that smile on your face since you ran after her. What's wrong with YOU?"

"I'm happy because I met a new friend." I crossed my arms in defense. "That's all, Ferb."

"Fair enough." he muttered.

We came downstairs with our older sister Candace. Before we step downstairs, I noticed her smile plastered on her face while holding a picture of a boy. I knocked the door and snapped out of her daydream.

"Hey sis. Time for dinner."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming."

After a long pause of silence, I asked her about the picture. "Who's in the picture?"

"Ah it's... none of your business." she blushed.

We sat on our repective chairs as Mom served the dishes.

"How's your day?" she asked.

"It was G-R-E-A-T. We built a monster truck at the backyard!" I answered.

"Aww boys, you really have a superb imagination."

"It is TRUE, Mom." Candace commented. "Everytime you walk in the backyard, you never see something bustable."

"Candace, just ride on your brother's imagination. Go with the flow, as they said." her mother told her.

"Ugh, I'm not going with the flow. Okay?"

"Mom, while you and Ferb is at the dentist's, can I go at the Garcia-Shapiro's?"

"Of course. But why?"

"I'm gonna know more of my new friend Isabella."

"Phineas is smiling, Mom!" Candace said.

"No I'm not." I said to my sister. "Maybe you are."

"Ahh..." Candace said. "I'm not!"

"Yes, yes you are."

"I'm not!"

"Okay, stop it now!" Mom said, stopping me and Candace from fighting.

* * *

**Isabella's POV _(Setting: Isabella's room)_**

Dress or shirt? Dress or shirt? Ugh, I can't decide what to wear for tomorrow!

"Isabella, time to sleep and lights out." Mom said.

"Okay Mom. Good night!" I said.

Finally, I have 6 hours to sleep and 3 hours to decide what to wear.

Wait. Why am I doing this?

Oh right. I need to be perfect in front of him.

I can't wait to know more about Phineas.

* * *

**Still Isabella's POV _(Setting: Isabella's dream)_**

I was walking in a aisle.

No. I'm marching.

Then after I reached the altar, I gave my hand to a man.

"You ready?" he said.

"Uh..." Wait a second.

This is my wedding day!

Oh my gosh!

If this is my wedding, who is my husband-to-be?

"Isabella, are you alright?" he said.

I know that voice. But, it is deeper.

"Yeah. But, who are you?" I asked him.

"You will know in the right time, my dear." he answered while smiling. "In the right time Isabella."

* * *

**Still Isabella's POV _(Setting: Isabella's room)_**

I woke up in my dream. My heart beats fast. Very fast.

I know the voice. I can't identify who.

But his smile. I already saw that smile.

That boy.

_Phineas._

* * *

_**And that's for Chapter Two! **_

_**What'cha think? Good?**_

_**Let me hear through your reviews!**_

_**The next chapter will be placed tomorrow. So stay tuned!**_

_**(PhinabellaDirectioner's out again!)**_


	4. Chapter 3: Prank-Time!

_**Hi guys!**_

_**So, you're curious why Isabella is having dreams about Phineas in a wedding ceremony?**_

_**Find out more in the newest chapters of "Must Be Love"!**_

_**(Disclaimer: I don't own P&F, even though I want to.)**_

* * *

**Phineas's POV _(Setting: Flynn-Fletcher's house)_**

After we eat our breakfast, I went to my room to check my wardrobe. Of course, I need to be neat in front of her.

"Phineas, come on! We don't have so much time!" Mom shouted from the living room.

"I'm coming Mom, just a minute!" I answered back.

12:51 pm. Yeah, they'll gonna be late.

Shirt. Cargo pants. Hair. Powder. Teeth. Socks. Shoes. Laces. Oh man, why I can't tie my shoes by myself?

"Hey kiddo, can't tie your shoes?" I heard Candace's voice and I nodded in response.

"You know, you need to know how to do these things. You're building big things and you never learn how to tie your shoes?"

I never see Candace like this. She's so... mature.

"Jeremy."

"Who?" I asked her, confused.

"Jeremy Johnson. He's the boy on the picture you saw last night."

"The guitar man?"

"Yep. He's so cute, huh?"

"I think so. Hey, that reminds me. Is he your second crush, after Billy Clark?"

"How do you know about-"

"Phineas!" Mom shouted again.

"Done!" Candace shouted back and she turned to me. "Okay Phineas, just relax while with the girl."

"Like I'm gonna ruin her day, but thanks." I smiled and ran to the car.

After 30 seconds of driving, I finally reached the Garcia-Shapiro's house. It looks like a great house for me.

_Isabella and I are gonna have the best day ever,_ I thought.

* * *

**Isabella's POV _(Setting: Isabella's room, after the dream)_**

I woke up after I realized who is the man at the shadows.

It can't be.

We just met yesterday.

Nah, it's just a dream, I said to my mind.

But...

_Go again to sleep, Isabella,_ my mind thought.

* * *

**Phineas's POV _(Setting: Garcia-Shapiro's house)_**

Okay. I'm here.

I just need to push the button...

_(ding-dong...)_

The door creaks and a woman, presumably Isabella's Mom, came in.

"Um..." I started. "I'm here for Isabella."

"Oh, you must be Phineas. Come in."

I came in to her house, which is pretty nice.

I heard her mother shouting, "Isa, your friend Phineas is here!"

* * *

**Isabella's POV _(Setting: Isabella's room)_**

I heard my mom shouting, "Isa, your friend Phineas is here!"

My mind and body didn't respond for a minute then I suddenly realized...

"Oh my gosh, PHINEAS'S HERE!" I exclaimed.

I raced to my bathroom and quickly gave myself a quick bath, then I fix myself.

I can't sleep after I dreamed THAT dream.

After some minutes fixing myself and remembering that dream, I went to the living room where I saw Phineas sitting and eating some cookies.

"Hey, what'cha doin'?" I said to him.

Wow, cool catchphrase!

"Hey Isabella, just eating some cookies your mom baked. You know, these cookies are really delicious! Maybe one day I can make a cookie-maker machine!" he said in a enthusiastic way. This is the first time I met a boy like him.

"So, anything in mind you want to do?" I asked.

"I got nothing. You?"

"Hey, maybe we can make some cookies and pastries!"

"Sounds good! I call the contractor-"

"Hey," I interrupted him, "maybe we make it without any gadgets."

"Without machines or gadgets?" he said.

"Yeah. Like normal stuff." I said.

"Um..." he said. "that's a good idea! But I can't bake."

"Huh? Then I'll teach you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I can bake, you can't bake. Come on!"

I held his hand before he could say something. As we get in to the kitchen, Mom already put out the ingredients we need.

"You ready?" I said to him.

"You bet'cha! I'm gonna be the best pastry chef ever!"

* * *

**Phineas's POV _(Setting: Kitchen, after 30 minutes...)_**

"I'm not gonna be the best pastry chef ever, Isabella." I said sadly.

Isabella smiled. "Phineas, don't give up. It's your first time to bake."

"I know but I'm a builder, not a baker."

"You're right but maybe you're good at something, not just in building things." she siad.

"Yeah..." I smiled. "...in doing PRANKS!"

I blew the flour, causing for Isabella to cough and have a make-up, just like the clown-white.

"Oh, you're gonna be sorry for making me a clown!" she grinned mischievously.

And we started to play with the ingredients. Isabella pour the chocolate all over my shirt and I got my revenge by pouring the chocolate on her face and decorating it with some white chocolate bits and almonds.

"Okay that's enough!" Isabella said to me but I'm not stopping.

She looked like a candy girl. I stick out my tongue and tried to lick her.

"PHINEAS!" Isabella shouted while I tried to taste her face.

"That's disgusting!" she said while I'm laughing. "You know, I give up. You can lick me as much as you want."

"Hey Isabella, I'm just joking. Sorry."

"That's okay. At least we have some fun."

Isabella's mom arrived and shocked by our faces.

"What... you're... doing?" Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro asked.

"Hi Mom." Isabella said. "Just... making some pastries."

"You two looked like candy children. I'll take a photo of you two."

Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro get her camera, the one with the printer-thingy.

"Okay, smile Phineas and Isa. One, two, three!"

And the camera snapped. The camera gives us two copies of the photo.

"Here Phineas, you might wanna have some remembrance."

"Thanks." I said and I turned to Isabella. "You know, let's get clean ourselves."

_I really have some fun,_ I thought.

* * *

_**Let's wrap up for today! **_

_**Just review and rate!**_

_**Maybe I can update the next chapter tonight or tomorrow.**_

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter of "Must Be Love"!**_


	5. Chapter 4: Tears

_**Hiya guys! **_

_**Having fun with the two kids playing "Sweet"? Get it?**_

_**Here's the chapter you've been waiting for, have fun reading! **_

_**(Disclaimer: I do not OWN Phineas and Ferb. Dan Povenmire and Swampy Marsh owns it.)**_

* * *

**Isabella's POV _(Settting: Garcia-Shapiro's house) _**

I do not believe that I'm saying this but...

I really enjoyed Phineas's prank, even though he's sticking his tongue out to taste my face covering in chocolate and some toppings and running after me like a maniac.

After 10 minutes of removing chocolate stains in my face and some almonds in my hair, Phineas and I went to the living room to rest and talk about what happened earlier.

"That was really fun!" Phineas exclaimed. "Sorry again Isabella for putting you in some kind of disgusting prank."

"As I said earlier, it's fine with me. I have so much fun with you."

Mom came in with her purse and the car keys.

"Isabella, I'm gonna go at the supermarket to buy some groceries." Mom said.

"Um... Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro?" Phineas said.

"Yes?" Mom said.

"Can I tour Isabella here in the neighbourhood? I know she's new here in Danville, so... and it's 2:29 pm. My Mom gonna catch me by 5. Can we?"

Mom smiled. "Of course Phineas, and for assurance of Isa's and your safety, I'm gonna leave her a cellphone just in case you two have some emergencies."

Mom handed me her extra phone. Even though I'm a five-year old kid, I can use a cell phone.

"Just come home before 4:45 and have some fun!" Mom told us.

"Okay Mom!" I said. I hugged her and ran off out of the house.

I guess... it's just me and Phin.

Wait, what?

What did I just call him? Phin?

Why I called him 'Phin'?

"Ugh, what's wrong with me?" I muttered. Apparently, Phineas heard me.

"Did you say something Isabella?" he asked.

"Ah... it's nothing. Before we go outside, do you want to see some pictures of mine when I'm in Mexico?"

"Sure!"

I opened the closet where the photo albums are hidden. I handed him my personal photo album where my favourite pictures are displayed.

"This is my personal photo album. I made this since I was three years old." I said to him.

Phineas opened the album and he saw my picture when I was a baby.

"You know, you looked cute in here." He commented.

I blushed. "Thanks."

He continued to flip the pages and he stopped on a picture when I was four.

"Let me guess your favourite color. It's pink, right?" He asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "How did you know?"

"Your clothes since you were a baby, until now... it's still pink."

"It is not pretty for me to wear pink, isn't it?" I asked him.

"No. You look prettier just the way you are."

"..." I didn't respond.

As he flipped the last page, he saw our family picture. Me, Mom and Dad.

Dad...

"Hey, is this your dad?"

I nodded in response. I'm still remembering how he...

"Isabella? Is there any problem?"

"Nothing." I said sadly.

"Isabella, you're crying-"

"It's nothing!" I shouted angrily.

He stopped talking. I stared at him while crying and I ran up to my room.

After I shouted at him, what he gonna say to me?

"Isabella!"

* * *

**Phineas's POV _(Setting: Isabella's room)_**

"Isabella, wait!" I shouted.

This is the first time I saw a person who's crying.

Maybe she had a bad memory with her dad. I need to find it and when I find it, I'm gonna comfort her.

Because...

I think me and Isabella are having the same memory with our dads.

I ran after her in her room. I know it's bad for boys to enter a girl's room but this won't stop me to comfort my friend.

I knocked the door but it creaked open. I saw Isabella, still crying.

I walked and sit in front of her but not so near. "Hey Isabella."

No response.

"Isabella, lift your head up. I want to see you better."

Still no response.

_I want to see her closer,_ my mind said.

_I moved to be nearer and sit beside her._

_I want to hug her warmly for her to be happy._

"Please Isabella, look at me." I pleaded.

"Just leave me alone Phineas." She said while sobbing.

She need some time to think.

Suddenly, I have an idea.

I stood up and I started to find an object in her room.

Aha!

I got a small mirror with a stand on it.

I stared on it in a minute and place it in front of Isabella.

"When you feel better, just lift your head up a little. I will be there." I said to her.

I sat on the floor where I can see my own reflection at the mirror.

And I waited Isabella to lift up her head.

After some moments, I saw her lifting up her head and looking at the mirror... and I gave her my simplest smile I ever had.

I saw her face. Her eyes are still tearing up but she smiled.

She's not crying because of pain.

She's crying because of joy.

She stood up and walked towards me.

She sat beside me and I hugged her.

"I'm... so... sorry... Phineas..." she said while crying.

"It's okay. I understand how you feel."

"You will never understand."

"Then tell me about it and I'll try to understand how you feel."

She stared at me again and she breathed out.

"Okay. Dad died last year. I blamed myself. Because of me, he died."

"Isabella-"

"Let me finish. One night, our house was robbed. The robber entered my room. I heard some creaking voices. I got scared. Then the robber stepped my toy and I stood up. He has a knife. I screamed loudly and I heard Dad's voice. Dad came in but the robber moved up fast. He snatched me and pointed his knife on my neck. But luckily, Dad knows some offence moves. He kicked the robber and he hugged me. But... the robber stabbed Dad on his stomach and Dad fell in front on me. As the robber escapes, I tried to wake up Dad but he held my hand. He said to me, 'Izzy, you take care of yourself. Find a person who will give you happiness and don't let that person to go away.' And he died. I never had the chance to say goodbye." She sniffled. "I never had the chance..."

I hugged her more tightly.

"Isabella, don't blame yourself. Your dad didn't blame you. He did that because he loved you. If that was my dad, he will protect me even though it costs his life." I said to her.

"... Thanks Phineas." She finally said.

"For what?"

"For making me to feel better."

"You're my friend, Isabella. And... you know, I think we're the same."

She sniffled. "What do you mean?"

"I don't have a dad. My real dad died. He died because of cancer. Before he died, he said to me his last words. He said, 'Phin, make your life count. Make big things, like your dad do. Never give up and always remember that I love you.' So, after his death, I decided to make big things. Big and impossible things." I started to cry too.

"Now you're crying too." She wiped her tears. "You know, we should make ourselves happy."

"How?" I asked.

"Let's sing a song!"

"You know, that gives me an idea." I sniffled. "I know what we're gonna do today! Let's make a song!"

"Well, let's do it!"

* * *

**Isabella's POV _(Setting: Isabella's room)_**

To make ourselves happy, Phineas and I decided to make a song. He already had the tune and the music. I took care of the lyrics.

"You ready?" I asked him.

"Yep."

He started to play the music. It sounds great. It feels like I'm happy again.

We started to sing out the lyrics:

**_Bow, chicka, bow-wow! _**

**_That's what my baby says! _**

**_Mow-mow-mow! _**

**_And my heart starts pumping! _**

**_Chicka-chicka choo wap! _**

**_Never gonna stop! _**

**_Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you! _**

We laughed and stopped singing. Our smiles came back on our faces.

"That was fun!" We said in unison.

"One day, we'll gonna complete that song!" Phineas said.

"And we're gonna sing it in front of many people!" I said.

"What we will gonna name it?" He said as he held my hand tighly.

I stared at him and smiled, "Gitchee Gitchee Goo."

I blushed after that.

Wait, did I mean it to say it to Phineas?

'Gitchee Gitchee Goo' means 'I love you'!

My heart beats very fast again!

I breathe very fast.

The time slowed.

The world around us faded.

Is this means...

I'm experiencing the 'slow-mo' feeling?

Is this means...

_I am..._

_... falling in-love with Phineas?_

* * *

**_At last! Isabella finally realized her feelings for Phineas!_**

**_What do you say about this chapter?_**

**_Go! Review it!_**


	6. Chapter 5: Balloons and Wishes

_**Heyya fellow writers and readers! **_

_**Ahahaha! I'm very happy to some reviewers who really appreciate my story!**_

_**I bet you love one particular chapter. And that's... Chapter 3: Prank-Time! **_

_**I know, I know, even me, I'm still laughing at the Candy scene.**_

_**Switching, is somebody here already watched "Bee Day" and "Bee Story"? Me, yep. You know, I'm gonna die because of the Phinabella moments! My two favorite parts are the Phineas-land moment and the Honey moment. It's like, OMG!**_

_**Y'know, let's get back to the topic. **_

_**Now, Isabella found out her feelings for Phineas, what she'll gonna do about that?**_

_**Let's find out here in the next chapter of "Must Be Love"!**_

_**(Disclaimer: I don't own the series. Dan and Swampy have those kind of privileges.)**_

* * *

**Isabella's POV********_(Setting: Isabella's room)_**

It can't be.

I just met him one and a half day. Nobody's in love in that time frame.

And what if he doesn't like me? I'm just a five-year old Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Nothing's special in me. Nobody's would be in-love at that kind of person, like me.

"Hey, Isabella?"

Phineas shakes me out of my thoughts and I smiled on him.

"Yes?"

"At last! You've smiled! You know, let's get going! It's 3:00 pm!"

"Yeah."

We left the house and go to the park. On the way, Phineas gave me a treat. Ice-cream treat.

"What do want for the flavor?" he asked.

"I'm gonna have some chocolate and with some almonds at it." I smirked at him.

"Isabella... you're really funny."

Suddenly, I blushed and looked away at him.

While we're strolling at the park, we saw a girl giving flyers. She looked like a girl scout.

"Hey!" the girl shouted. "I'm from the Fireside Girls. You might wanna join our troop."

"Me?" I said.

"Yeah. You know, you're pretty good girl. You might be a troop leader like me."

"I'm not sure..." I said to her.

"You know," Phineas said, "I'm sure you can be a Fireside member."

"Really?"

"Yeah, with your skills and traits!" He added.

I thought about that. Maybe I can know more about Danville if I became a Fireside Girl.

Maybe I can meet more friends!

Maybe I can develop more of my skills and discover some new talents.

"I'm in." I said to the girl.

"Yes! Here's the flyer. There's the venue where you'll register as a Lil' Sparks member. Don't worry, I bet you can be a FG member."

"Thanks!" I smiled and the girl ran off.

I turned to Phineas, "Are you sure I can be a Fireside Girl, Phin?"

"Yeah. Wait, do you just call me 'Phin'?"

Oh no!

"Uh... Yeah... I'm sorry." I said.

"Why you're saying sorry? You can call me Phin as much as you want."

"Really?"

"Only in one condition."

"What is it?"

"Can I call you 'Izzy'?"

That nickname. Dad always uses it. I never let any person used it.

But for Phin...

"Okay. You can call me Izzy." I smiled and he smiled back.

"You know, I have something to show you." He said. "Come on."

My heart is racing again as he holds my hand and dragged me to a balloon vendor.

"One red and one pink, please?" Phineas said to the vendor.

He gave me a pink balloon.

"What's this for?" I asked

"You'll see. Come on!"

* * *

**Phineas's POV _(Setting: At a rooftop)_**

After we climbed up to the rooftop, Isabella is breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Do... you... think... I'm... okay...?" She pants.

I chuckled. "Anyway, we're here now."

Isabella looked up and she gasped.

"It's beautiful! I can my house over here!"

"Really?"

"And your house, I can see it!"

I smiled. After we cried and tell our tragic stories, I felt happy.

Is this because I see her happy?

Is it because I comforted her?

I always do that to my best friend and brother, Ferb.

Maybe I could...

"Phin, come over here!" Isabella shouted. "Let's enjoy the view!"

"Okay, I'm coming!"

We're still holding our balloons. I'll try what Dad and I do.

"Izzy, can you hold my balloon just for a minute?"

"Sure Phin."

I handed her my balloon and then I get a ballpen and a piece of paper. While I'm writing, Isabella noticed me and I hid the paper.

"What'cha doin'?" she asked.

"It's a thing me and Dad always do. I'll tie my dream to the balloon and then, release it to the universe. And the universe makes you dream come true."

"It worked?"

"Yeah, the last time I did it with my dad, my dream came true."

"Really? What was that dream?"

"To be become the engineer that makes big things."

"Do you have the same dream?"

My smile faded and looked back at the balloon.

"Hey, you wanna do this?" I tried to escape from Isabella's question.

"Sure!"

I gave Isabella my ballpen and a piece of paper and she wrote at the paper.

"Can I see it?"

"Nope." She said at the same time, hiding the paper.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded.

We count, "One, two, and three!" And we released our balloons to the universe.

As we watching the balloons fly, she smiled at me.

"Do you think the universe make our dreams come true?"

"Of course."

_Because, if it's destined for you, it will come true,_ I thought.

As Isabella and I went downstairs, I answered her question I didn't answer earlier in my mind.

_I wished that..._

_...Isabella and I became the best of friends._

I wonder what Isabella wished to the universe.

* * *

**Isabella's POV _(Setting: On the way to the Garcia-Shapiro's house)_**

I'm really happy with Phineas.

He helped me to decide if I'm gonna be a Fireside Girl!

He let me call him Phin, well with the condition that I'll let him call me Izzy!

We even released our wishes to the universe!

He asked me what my wish is.

If my love for Phineas is true, I'm not gonna let him go away.

Because he's the person who always gives me the happiness I want.

_So I wished..._

_...that one day, Phineas loved me the way I loved him._

We returned to my house exactly 4:45 pm. I noticed that Phin is not talking since we released the balloons.

"Phin, are you alright?"

He startled. "Uh... yeah. Why you'd ask?"

"Because you kind of down."

"No... I'm just... Izzy, I want to say something."

I stopped walking and looked back to Phineas. I felt my heart is racing. "What is it?"

He smiled at me. "Even though we know each other about a day, I..."

"Just say it Phineas."

"Okay, here it goes." He breathed out. "Isabella, can you be my best friend?"

My jaw dropped. I thought he will confess or something, but...

"YES!" I shouted. "I mean, yeah, sure."

I smiled endearingly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I never had a best friend before. And I'm really happy to meet a friend like you Phin."

"Thanks Izzy."

I heard a car honking. "It must be Mom. I gotta go."

"Phin, wait." He stopped. "Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome Izzy. Come over tomorrow at my house if you want."

"Okay." And he left.

As he returned to his house, I get the picture Mom gave to me earlier. I placed it on a heart-shaped picture frame and placed it to my nightstand.

This is the best day ever.

* * *

**Phineas's POV _(Setting: P&F's room)_**

What a day I had.

But even though I'm tired, this day was awesome.

I get the picture Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro gave to me and stared at it.

We're definitely gonna be the best of friends, I said to myself.

I put the picture in my wallet and stared at it again.

Even though I lost a love one, I have a new best friend.

* * *

_**Isabella's gonna hold on to her feelings for Phineas.**_

_**Phineas's gonna have Isabella the best days of her life. **_

_**What will happen next?**_

_**Find out more and stay tuned to the next chapter of "Must Be Love"!**_

_**I wanna hear your voice and reactions! **_

_**Please review! **_

_**(PhinabellaDirectioner's gonna off now. See ya soon!)**_


	7. Chapter 6: Ten Years Later

**_'Vas happenin?_**

**_Chapter 6 is out!_**

**_(Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Phineas and Ferb.)_**

**_Reminder: This chapter jumped ten years after Isabella and Phineas met, so their ages are about 15-16._**

* * *

**Phineas's POV _(Setting: Flynn-Fletcher's backyard)_**

Phineas's here again, a little older but still, living like a youngster.

First day of summer.

The day I've been waiting for.

Hey, I remembered! Tomorrow, Izzy and I will celebrate our friendship anniversary! It's almost been 10 years when we first met.

But... I don't have any idea how I'll make the celebration more memorable.

Maybe I can make a Party Hall and we're gonna dance, just the two of us!

Wait... that's perfect but... too much.

Every year, I always make big things for her.

I think this year needs some changes.

"Hey Ferb!" I greeted my brother as he arrived from his 'errands' and sat beside me.

"How's your date with Vanessa?" I asked.

"It's not a date. It's just, intimate get together." Ferb said.

As we grow older, Ferb became a little wordy and chatty but, he still carrying his 'Man of Action' title.

"I don't believe in you." I said.

"What? How about you and Isabella?"

"Bro, we're just friends. And wait... you're changing the subject, Frank Fletcher."

He smiled. I don't know why our friends keep me paired with Isabella.

It's not I don't like her, but we're...

_Just friends._

"So..." Ferb looked at me. "Do you have any ideas for your friendship anniversary?"

"I'm thinking about it. It should be simple but memorable for her."

"Hmm... what if you do again the happiest thing you and Isabella done when you're kids?"

"Ferb, that's the..." I trailed off. "...greatest idea I ever heard in my life!"

Ferb rolled his eyes. "Will you excuse me my brother, I'm gonna go now."

Ferb left me and I started to think what we did years ago.

I know what I'm gonna do tomorrow.

I'm gonna give my best friend the greatest day of her life.

* * *

**Isabella's POV _(Setting: Isabella's room)_**

Troop Leader Isabella's reporting here.

It's been 9 years, 364 days, and 12 hours or something since me and Phin met.

Yeah, yeah, I did the counting.

Anyway, it is Phineas's turn to make tomorrow's celebration.

I hope tomorrow will be the day I've been waiting for.

The day-

"Isa, Phineas is on the phone!" Mom shouted.

"Uh, okay Mom! I'll get it!" I shouted back.

I hurriedly get my phone and answered. "Hey Phin, what's up?"

"Hey Izzy, I just thinking if you want to sleepover here at my house after we celebrate. Could you?"

"Sure thing, and hey, where's the meeting place?"

"Still at the park." He said. "Hey, I'm gonna go. See you tomorrow!"

"Okay." I smiled after I dropped the phone.

I went to my cabinet and get my gift for Phineas.

Well, I have two things that I can give but, I don't know what is better.

The first one is a high-tech watch with 45 apps and state of the art operating system, scratch-free, water-proof and, shock-proof. I thought this would be perfect for him because every summer, he always broke his watch.

The second are two silver necklaces, one is a heart-shaped with a puzzle piece-shaped hole and another is the puzzle piece that will complete the first one. I saw this when I attended at the FSG's field trip in a souvenir shop five years ago.

I want to give the heart-shaped necklace to Phineas but I'm still finding the right time.

Oh, I'm not only waiting for the right time but also...

_I'm waiting for my courage to power up._

As I'm deciding which of the two the best gift is, I stared at our picture when we're five and I giggled.

I felt happy when I'm staring at it. It's just so funny.

Ah... I remembered the day Phin saved my life from danger...

* * *

**(Flashback, _Setting: Downtown Danville, 5 years after they met_)**

_"Hey Phineas, what'cha doin'?" I asked in my cutest voice._

_"Hi Isabella," Phineas greeted, "I just bought some stuff. What are you doing here?"_

_"Just exercising. Hey, do you wanna hang out with me?"_

_"Of course."_

_We walked around and chatted about their latest contraption._

_"I wished I came earlier." I said sadly._

_"Yeah but you have some errands to do. Every time you're not with us, my day's ordinary."_

_I sighed. "So... you're saying that this day ordinary because I'm not with you?"_

_"Well yeah but even though I'm with you, I feel my day is ordinary."_

_For him, it was nothing but an ordinary day on an ordinary week, but for me, there was something revelatory about the notion that wonderful moments like these existed. _

_As we walked past by a dark, creepy street, I unconsciously held Phin's hand. He saw my hand with his but he never took back his hand. Instead, he squeezed my hand._

_I'm in heaven, I thought_

_This is my chance to confess myself._

_"Phineas, I-"_

_A man snatched my neck and pointed his knife on my face._

_"Phineas!" I shouted._

_"Quiet! Give me your wallet or else I'll kill you." He said._

_"Let her go!" Phineas shouted._

_"Hey, if you want your friend to live, just give your money."_

_"I'm not gonna give my money to a bad person like you."_

_"Then, say goodbye to your friend!"_

_I'm gonna die!_

_But luckily, Phineas punched him to his weak spot and the guy fell on the ground._

_My heart beats very loud. I was drenched in sweat._

_"Come on, Isabella!" Phineas shouted._

_I can hear him but my body is not responding. The guy started to stand up. I think he has no choice so Phin held my hand and dragged me away to escape._

_After 5 minutes of running, we finally arrived to my house._

_"Are you okay, Isabella?"_

_"Yeah..." I panted. I'm still horrified of what happened earlier._

_I noticed a cut on Phineas's face. It's bleeding!_

_"Phineas, your face!"_

_He touched his cut. "This? Maybe I got this cut when I punched the guy."_

_"Come on, I'll treat your cut."_

_"No, I'm fine."_

_"Phin." I stared at him, angrily._

_"If you insist."_

_We entered our house and went straight to my room. I get the first-aid kit and I started to treat Phineas. When I touched the cut, I started to sob._

_"Hey, why are you crying?" He asked._

_"You've been hurt because of me. You almost died because of me." I sniffled. "Because of me, you got this."_

_He wiped my tears. "Isabella, I won't let you die. You're one of my important persons in my life. I don't want to see my loved ones suffering."_

_He held my hand tightly. I throw more tears and he hugged me._

_"I'm always here for you." He said. "Always."_

* * *

**_(Flashback ends)_**

I mentally sighed.

Even though that day is very horrible, I find that day to be one of my best days of my life.

_I'm always here for you._

His voice keeps ringing and echoing on my mind.

I looked back on the two gifts.

I'll give him the watch. Maybe it's not the time yet, I'll let him discover my feelings.

I'm excited for tomorrow.

* * *

**Phineas's POV _(Setting: P&F's room)_**

At last! I just finished the plans for the celebration!

Now, I'm worrying about my gift for Izzy.

Last year, I gave her earrings, but not that kind of earrings that I always see at the jewellery shops.

I made a new element that is shinier than silver and stronger than metal, and I used that element to make the perfect earrings for Isabella.

I need to make a gift that Isabella will surely appreciate but what kind of gift that girls really appreciate?

I could really use some help now.

"Phineas, did you see my shoes just now?" I heard a voice.

"No, Candace." I answered my sister. "Did you find at the basement?"

"Not yet." As she left the room, I dragged her inside and closed the door.

"What was THAT?" Candace asked.

"I need help, Candace." I said.

"What kind of help?"

"Um... I can't specify what kind. You know, I'll tell the problem.

"Tomorrow, Izzy- I mean Isabella and I will celebrate our 10th friendship anniversary and I don't have any idea what is the perfect gift for her. Candace, what kind of gift she would appreciate?"

"Hmm... how about a kiss?"

"WHAT?!" I said, completely bewildered.

"I'm just messing up with you. Seriously, why you don't ask her?"

"That's the worst suggestion I've ever heard."

"I mean, let her slip what does she want from you."

"Like, let it be come from the 'horse's mouth?'"

"Yep."

"Okay. I'll try that." I said.

"Now, if you don't mind, I have some shoes to find."

"Wait Candace." She looked back. "Thanks."

"Glad to help, little bro." She said and left.

Now, I just need to talk to Isabella about what does she want from me.

* * *

**_So, what do you think?_**

**_Let me hear your reviews!_**

**_ATTENTION: _****For the "_Must Be Love"_ readers and followers, maybe I'm not gonna update the story until Sunday. I have some IMPORTANT errands to do. But I promise, I'm gonna add 2 new chapters at Monday.**

**_(I'm gonna off now. See ya fellow writers and readers!)_**

**_Stay tuned for more newest chapters!_**


	8. Chapter 7: The Conversations

_**Good day, readers and writers!**_

_**Gosh, I never expected this but the story reached 800 views! How cool is that?**_

_**Once again, thanks for the people who reviewed and read the story.**_

_**I really appreciated the reviews you gave.**_

_**Because you guys really love my story, I decided to gave you Chapter 7 in advance. Hope you like it!**_

_**(Disclaimer: Do I really need to repeat myself?)**_

* * *

**Phineas's POV ****_(Setting: P&F's room)_**

On Tuesday night—one night until the anniversary—I lay in bed with Ferb, trading a book back and forth so each could read a page. They were propped against the pillows, the blankets pulled back. Ferb's hair was still wet from his bath, and I could smell the shampoo he'd used. The odor was sweet and untainted, as if more than dirt had been washed away.

In the middle of a page that he was reading, I suddenly looked up at him.

"Hey bro, I was just thinking, do you like Isabella?"

He set the book down, then slipped an arm around him. "Yeah," he said. "I do, as a friend."

He tugged on the material of his pajamas. "Do you think about her, Phineas?"

"Well, all the time," I said. I frowned up at him. "I get these pictures in my head..." I trailed off.

"Kind of like a movie?"

"Kinda. But not really. It's more like a picture, you know? But I can really see it all the time."

He pulled me closer. "Does that make you happy?"

"I don't know. Sometimes."

Ferb seemed to ponder this as he put his book at the nightstand. "Phineas?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a crush on Isabella?"

My eyebrows went up. "I hadn't really thought about it," I said honestly.

"But you're always going out with her, right? Doesn't that mean you have a crush on her?"

I couldn't help but smile. "Who told you that?"

"My cousins. They say that if you always hang out with a girl means you have a crush on that girl."

"Hey," I said, "just because I'm hanging out with Isabella doesn't mean I have a crush on her. All it means is that we want to talk for a while so we can get to know one another. All the people do that."

"Tell me why."

"They just do. It's kind of like... well, do you know how you hang out with Vanessa-"

"Hey, why Vanessa became the topic here?" He interrupted.

"I'm just giving you an example. I'm saying that when you joke around and laugh and have a good time? That's all a date is."

"So you're saying that you two never have a good time?"

"No, I mean- I was!" I stuttered. "I'm getting out of words."

"You don't know what to say."

Then there's a long pause. Ferb get his book but before he opened it, I looked at him.

"What?" He demanded.

"Do you think she's pretty?" I asked innocently.

_Oh my, where is all of this coming from?_ I thought.

"Well..."

"I think she's pretty," I declared. He brought his knees up and reached for the book so he could start reading again. "And I think she's very cute also."

For the life of him, Ferb had no idea what to say.

* * *

**Isabella's POV ****_(Setting: Garcia-Shapiro's dining room)_**

"I have no idea, Mom. I've never asked him."

"But he's cool for you, right?"

"Yes . . . but that's not exactly the sort of thing that's ever come up."

Mom had wondered aloud whether Phineas had ever shot someone. "Well, I was just curious, you know? You see all those shows on TV, and with the things you read in the papers these days, I wouldn't be surprised."

I closed her eyes and held them that way. Ever since I'd casually mentioned the fact that I would be going out with Phin, Mom and I had been talking about him a couple of times a day, asking me dozens of questions, hardly any of which I could answer.

"I'll be sure to ask him for you, okay?"

Her mother inhaled sharply. "Now, don't do that! I'd hate to ruin things right off the bat for you."

"There's nothing to ruin, Mom. We haven't even gone out yet."

"But you said he was nice, right?"

I rubbed her eyes wearily. "Yes, Mom. He's nice."

"Well, then, remember how important it is to make a good first impression."

"I know, Mom."

"And make sure you dress well. I don't care what some of those magazines say, it's important to look like a lady when you go out on a date. The things some women wear these days . . ."

"It's not a date!"

As my mother droned on, I imagined myself going up to my room, but instead I simply began eating her dinner. Caught up in that, I didn't realize that Mom had stopped talking and was apparently waiting for her to respond.

"Yes, Mom," I said automatically.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Of course I'm listening."

"So you'll be coming by the house, then?"

I thought we were talking about what I should wear... I scrambled to figure out what Mom had been saying.

"You mean bring him by?" she finally asked. "Well... I don't know if we'll have time."

"But you just said that he's the organizer of your 'date'."

"We'll see, Mom." I said. "For the nth time, it's not a date!"

* * *

**Phineas's POV ****_(Setting: P&F's room)_**

I couldn't sleep.

I liked Isabella as a friend but more than that?

Well, she's cute, adorable, easy to get along with, and a great leader.

I remembered when we visited the beach last summer...

* * *

**(Flashback, ****_Setting: At the beach, last summer vacation_****)**

_This night, I'm gonna check the turtle eggs. Racoons scattered all over the place and they started to dig the nest._

_Even though I build a cage around the eggs, racoons find some ways just to dig the area._

_"Mom, I'm gonna sleep outside." I said._

_"Just keep yourself safe, Phineas."_

_"I will."_

_I went to the nest and I fix my sleeping bag._

_"Hey Phin, what'cha doin'?"_

_I was very surprised by her voice. "Izzy? What are you doing here? You almost killed me!"_

_"I'm just helping you getting rid of the racoons." I noticed her sleeping bag in her arms._

_"You can't be here."_

_"Why?"_

_"It's dangerous."_

_"Phineas, I'm not leaving you here all by yourself." She said while staring at me._

_"What if someone tried to kill you? I'm not gonna let that happen, again..."_

_"Phin, you're overreacting. Okay, what if someone tried to kill you?"_

_"I'll..."_

_I never thought of that._

_"Okay, fine. You can sleep with me."_

_I swore that I heard her squealing but I also swore that I liked her when she's squealing._

_Isabella laid her sleeping bag beside mine. I looked at the cage again and I laid myself at my sleeping bag._

_"Phineas?"_

_"Yes?" I said while she lied down._

_"Why you're keeping the turtles safe?"_

_"Dad and I always do this. I kinda liked protecting the turtles. It's just... relaxing."_

_Long pause._

_"Do you like doing this, Isabella?"_

_"Well, I like doing this with you." She yawned and she fell into sleep._

_I looked at my watch. 9:29._

_As I stared the sky, I heard Isabella mumbling._

_Looks like she's having a dream, I thought._

_I checked again the cage. I noticed that Isabella is shaking. Well, it's very cold around here._

_I moved towards her. First, I hesitated then finally, hugged her._

_I leaned my forehead on hers and she stopped shaking._

_When I'm finally getting into sleep, I heard Isabella said something._

_Something that really bothers me._

_"I love you, Phineas." She said._

_After I heard that, I felt the time slowed down._

_Did she really like me?_

_Maybe I'm just imagining things, I thought._

_Then I fell into sleep too._

_When I woke up, I found myself nose-to-nose with Izzy. I blushed hard._

_I'm afraid if I moved, she would wake up._

_I tried to sleep again but I saw her eyes opened._

_"Good morning!" I greeted._

_"Morning." She said as she noticed I'm hugging her. "Phin?"_

_"Sorry Isabella, I saw you freezing cold." I started to untangle myself but she hugged back._

_"That's fine with me." She smiled warmly._

_We continued to snug but Ferb broke our moment._

_"Well, well, well, looked who's snuggling here."_

_"Shut up." We said in unison._

_We started to untangle. I checked the cage again. Perfectly fine._

_Before we entered the clubhouse, she whispered something to me._

_"I really enjoyed the night, Phin. Thanks."_

_"Welcome?" I smiled._

* * *

**(Flashback ends)**

Do I like her? The question's still ringing on my head.

My heart starts pounding and the time slowed again.

God, what the heck is happening to me?

* * *

**Isabella's POV ****_(Setting: Isabella's room)_**

I'm done cleaning my messy room and I decided what to wear for tomorrow.

Now I need some beauty sleep.

_"'Cause you are mine for the summer..."_

Wait, it's Phineas!

I answered my phone. "Hello Phineas?"

"Hey Isabella, do you have something else to do?"

"Well, I'm starting to rest. Why?"

"I'm really bored and I can't sleep. Can we talk for a while?"

"Um..." I hesitated.

"If you don't want, that's fine with me."

"No, no, no! Let's talk. Pick a topic."

We talked about what we'll gonna do tomorrow. He wanted to go at the carnival near at the Danville High. Of course, he organized the day as expected.

"Hey Izzy, do you want to go somewhere tomorrow?" He asked.

"Hmm... how about, the new Ice Cream shop at the downtown?" I suggested. "The girls went there and they mentioned that the flavours are out of this world!"

"I guess I know what we're gonna eat tomorrow!" He chuckled.

Long pause. As usual, Phin broke the silence.

"Um... Isabella?"

"Yes?"

"I have a question but before that," he pauses. "Do you promise that you'll seriously answer my question?"

"Of course."

"Really?"

"You have my word, Flynn. Just shoot the question, please?" I insisted.

"Okay, here it comes." He sighed.

"Isabella..." He pauses. "...do you love somebody more than a friend?"

* * *

_**What would Isabella do? Is Phineas finally discover her feelings?**_

_**Well, let's find out on the next chapter.**_


	9. Chapter 8: Denial and Excuses

_**Sorry for the long wait! **_

_**I couldn't believe it! Before I left, the total views are 800 only and now, it reached 1000 views! OH MY GOSH!**_

_**Thanks for reading and tuning in to my story!**_

_**I'm apologizing for some grammatical errors. I'm in rush typing the stories.**_

_**Again, sorry for the long wait. I just watched SBTY Part 2 at my room. **_

_**Chapter 8 is out people!**_

_**Recap!**_

_**Phineas has some 'weird' feelings for Isabella but he couldn't tell.**_

_**Isabella is in dilemma answering Phineas's question.**_

_**What's the answer? Find out here in "Must Be Love"!**_

_**(Disclaimer: I don't own it, for crying out loud!)**_

* * *

**Isabella's POV ****_(Setting: Isabella's room)_**

"...Isabella, do you love somebody more than a friend?"

My jaw dropped. "Wait, what's the question again?"

"Do you have a crush on someone?" Phin said.

"Where on earth did you get that kind of question, Phin?" I asked.

"It just popped on my head." He said. "Hey, I'm the interrogator here!"

I giggled. "Oops. Sorry."

I'm in big trouble.

"Yes. Yes, I have a crush on _someone_." I pressed the last word.

"Can you say who the person behind the shadow is?"

"In your dreams, Phineas." I laughed. "I'm not gonna say who's my crush. It's a kind of secret."

"I'm your best friend, Izzy. You can trust your secret to me."

"..." I didn't respond.

It's the perfect chance! But, this is not the time.

It's not like I don't want to confess to him. It's just...

I don't have the enough courage.

"I'm really sorry Phin, but there are some secrets I want to keep by myself."

"Oh," He said, "That's okay. It's a girl's thing, not boy's. It's your thing, not mine."

"Thanks for understanding, Phin."

I felt relieved and at the same time, terrible.

Relieved, because Phineas didn't knew my love admiration for him... yet.

Terrible, because I missed the chance the destiny gave to me.

Ugh! I want to kill myself!

I want to bang myself at the wall!

I want to say to him how I love him!

I want to say he's the very thing I lived for!

I'm a coward! I should be ashamed! I should-!

"Hello? Isabella, are you there?"

Oops, I forgot Phineas is on the line!

"Yeah, I'm here." I said to him with a little sadness in my voice. "Do you have any questions?"

"Yes. What is the thing you liked and you never had before?"

Phineas Flynn's questions are really complicated to answer. I swear.

"Are you asking this because you don't have a gift for me for tomorrow?"

"How did you-"

"I know you Phin," I said. "I know everything about my best friend."

"For your information Isabella, you don't know everything about me."

He was right.

I don't know _everything_ about my crush.

I don't even know if he loved me or does he loved someone.

"Please Isabella," He said, pleadingly, "I really want to know."

Long pause.

"Phineas?"

"Yes?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah!"

"If you want to know, fine."

I'm not gonna say it directly, of course.

I want him to discover that by himself.

"My crush." I said. "He's the one I only want and never had."

"Oh." He said. "Did you say to him about your feelings to him?"

"I never said to him. I'm just giving hints."

"Why?"

"Well, he's pretty naive."

And I don't have the courage to say it.

"Do I know this boy?" He asked.

"Yes, Phineas. You know him very well."

"Hmm..." He said. "Is it Ferb?"

"No!"

Ferb?! Not likely. There's no way I'm gonna had a crush on him. But it doesn't mean that I hate him. _(A/N: No offense for the Ferb+Isabella fans out there.)_

"How about Buford or Baljeet?"

"No and no."

Buford? N-E-V-E-R. Nevahhh.

Baljeet. Nope.

"How about Django or Irving?"

"None of the choices."

"Okay... how about..."

* * *

**Phineas's POV ****_(Setting: P&F's room)_**

"...me?"

Man, that was hard to ask. But I don't know why.

"What?!" Isabella shouted.

"How about a boy named Phineas Flynn?"

"Phineas Castellan-Flynn, are you serious or are you out of your mind?"

"Well, yes. Yes, I am serious, Isabella." I said, jokingly.

"Um..."

There's a tremble in her voice.

Could it be?

Could Isabella have a crush on me?

* * *

**Isabella's POV ****_(Setting: Isabella's room)_**

Houston, we might have a problem here.

Is he really serious?

My heart is racing again. I don't know what to do.

"Isabella?"

"You? Wow, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, the best friend of Phineas Flynn, has a crush on him?" I said, nervously, "No way."

"Really? Give me reasons why."

"Uh..." I trailed off. "First of all, you're my best friend. And... You're not my dream boy."

Where on the earth is all of this coming from?

You're my dream boy. You're the boy I wished for my whole life.

I'm sorry Phineas, but I need to hide it.

"Oh..." He said. "I think we're just... best friends, right?"

"Yeah." I replied, sadly.

Long pause.

He yawns. "I'm gonna sleep now. Good night Izzy."

"Good night, Phin." And he hung up.

I placed my head under my pillow and I started to cry.

* * *

**Phineas's POV ****_(Setting: P&F's room)_**

After our conversation, I lied on my bed.

It's the first time I heard the sadness in her voice since we're kids.

_I can't take this._

_I want to smack the guy._

_I want to punch him a million times until his obliviousness wore off._

_I want to torture him until he realizes my best friend's love for him._

_I want to show him how it feels to be unnoticed._

_I want to tear him up._

_I want to kill him and throw him to the depths of Tartarus! (A/N: Reference to my favorite book series.)_

_Wait, am I feeling this?! Why am I feeling this way?_

_Because..._

_I don't want to see my best friend crying._

_I don't want to see my best friend ruined her smile on her face._

_I don't want to see my best friend became miserable on her whole life._

_I don't want to see my best friend hurt._

_I don't want to see my best friend die loving a guy that never notices her feelings._

_I don't want to see my best friend loved a guy that never returns the feelings she gave._

_I don't want to see my best friend being..._

_Heartbroken._

But how can I help her forget the guy?

How can I help her love somebody that will reciprocate the love she gave?

How?

Think Phineas. Think how you can help her!

Then I got an idea.

"I know what I'm gonna do tomorrow." I whispered.

* * *

**_Let's wrapped it out now guys!_**

**_Isabella's in denial?! What's happening around here?!_**

**_Phineas want to help her. But how?_**

**_I don't want to spoil you guys so..._**

**_Stay tuned for more! _**


	10. Chapter 9: The Anniversary

_**Good day fellow writers and readers!**_

_**Here's the chapter you've been waiting for!**_

_**Thanks for the reviews you gave! **_

_**And thanks also for reading my story! I promise the next chapters would be great!**_

_**Recap!**_

_**Isabella denied Phineas's love admiration for him.**_

_**Phineas wants to help Isabella forget the oblivious guy she loved. **_

_**So, enjoy the newest chapter!**_

_**(Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb!)**_

* * *

**Isabella's POV ****_(Setting: Isabella's room)_**

I woke up without any energy. I guess crying all night can drain a lot of energy.

I can't believe that I denied my love for Phineas. It's my perfect chance, but I ruined it.

I think this little denial thing would ruined my relationship with him.

_'Yeah, I've been watching you all night, there's somethin' in your eyes...'_

"Hello, Phineas?" I answered the call.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why did you ask?"

"You're feeling sad, aren't you?"

"A little bit." I said, trying to add happiness to my voice. "So... are you ready for today?"

"Yeah! I can't wait to see you!"

"Really?"

"Yes!" He shouted. "I mean- of course. Y' know, I'm gotta get going. See you later, Izzy!"

"Okay, Phin. Bye!" And I hung up the phone.

I started to get ready. I wore my favorite dress, the red one with matching red sandals. Then I replaced my trademark bow to my lucky hair clip I always used when I'm in my important events. I wore my earrings Phineas gave to me. I also wore a little make up, foundations, and my favorite strawberry lip balm. Then, I looked myself at the mirror.

"Wow. Isabella, you're the girl." I said to myself.

After I finished fixing myself, I fixed my clothes and my sleeping bag for the sleepover. Of course, I would never forget Phin's gift. I stuffed all of it on my bag.

I take a look at the necklace for Phineas.

_One day, I'll see it at his neck, _I thought.

After staring at it, I placed it in a box with a lock on it. I placed the combination of the lock.

_7...14...29..._ The numbers are our birth month, then his birthday, and then mine.

Speaking of gift... What kind of gift Phineas would give to me? I wonder what it is...

I ran downstairs to say goodbye at Mom.

"I'm gonna go Mom!"

"Okay Isa, just keep yourself safe! And have fun on your date!"

"Mom!"

"Okay, okay." She said while giggling. "You better get going."

I take a look on my watch. "It's 11:45?! I need to go! Bye Mom!" Then I started to run out of our house.

I tried to wait the bus but I'm getting late!

After several take and turns, I finally arrived at the park. Phineas said we're gonna meet at the usual spot, near the balloon vendor.

I waited about two minutes. I called him several times but he didn't answer it.

"Oh Phin, where are you now?" I whispered to myself.

Then everything's gone black. Someone's covering my eyes.

"Who's this?" I said, with a little panic on my voice.

"Guess who." I heard a familiar voice.

"Phineas Flynn. Put your hand down." I said.

"Sorry Izzy, I felt my hand stuck into your eyes." He said, jokingly.

"Enough pranks."

"Never!"

"You're gonna be sorry." And I started to tickle him.

Wow, Phin is really tough. I was tickling him very hard causing him to laugh very loud.

"ISABELLA, STOP IT!" He shouted while laughing.

"Remove your hand first." I said.

"Never!"

And still, he's laughing again as I tickled him. "Okay! Okay! Ceasefire, ceasefire!"

He removed his hands out of my eyes but he's still laughing.

"Phin, you scared me. You didn't answer my calls and I started worried sick about you."

"I'm... so... sorry." He pants. "I guess I'm goofing off again."

"Obviously." I said.

"You're... beautiful." He said while he's staring at me.

"Why, thank you Phineas." I said with a smile. "So, what we're gonna do today?"

"Well, here's the plan." He looked at me with his serious eyes. I love when he's doing that. "We're gonna go at the Danville's Annual Fiesta Carnival, then we're gonna go at the Ice Cream shop you want to go. And finally, we're gonna go at the place we'd never been years ago."

"Where?"

"It's a kind of surprise."

"You know, the title that fits at you is the 'Mystery Builder'."

He laughed. "Nice one, Izzy."

I smiled at him. "Let's get going!"

This must be better than last year's celebration.

* * *

**Phineas's POV ****_(Setting: Danville's Annual Fiesta Carnival)_**

Before we entered the carnival, I challenged her.

"Hey, the last one who entered the carnival will give a treat to the Ice Cream shop!"

She gave me her game face. "I'm on."

"On five!" I looked back at her. "One-"

"Five!" She ran and left me.

"Hey!" And I started to run after her.

How can I win against this girl?

Then I got an idea.

I held her hand tightly and she suddenly slowed down.

"Ha! Now I'm winning!" Then I took back my hand.

I was right. I'm the first one to enter the carnival. After a minute or two resting, I saw Isabella's face. It's really red!

"Hey Izzy, are you alright? You're sooo red!"

She looked away. "Yeah, I'm fine. I think I just need some exercise."

"What? You're the greatest athlete of all!"

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, yes you are."

"I'm not."

"Isabella," I said, "You're being modest."

"Are you wanna go inside or not?"

"I want to!" And we went inside.

We went to the bump cars, hall of mirrors, and so much more! But most of all, I think Isabella's having fun with it. Maybe my plan worked out after all.

"Hey Izzy, do you want to go somewhere here at the carnival?"

"How about, the 'Tunnel of Love'?" She suggested. I stared at her. "Hey, if you don't want-"

"That's fine with me!"

Tunnel of Love? That's pretty good to me, after all.

After we searched the whole carnival, there's still no sign of the ride.

"Maybe the carnival doesn't have a 'Tunnel of Love'?" I asked.

"No. It says here in the flyer, there's one." She answered.

"But where it could be?" I asked myself then I saw an employee working here in the carnival.

"Stay here Isabella." I told her.

"Hey! Excuse me?" I said to the employee.

"What is it, sir?" She responded.

"Can you tell me where the 'Tunnel of Love' is?"

"Oh sir, it is located behind of the 'Haunted House of Impending Doom' but before you can get there, you should enter the house."

"Hmm... Okay thanks a million!" Then I ran back to Isabella.

"So, where is it?" She asked.

"It is located behind at the 'Haunted House of Impending Doom'." I said. "But before we enter the tunnel, we should enter the house. So... are we still on?"

"Of course! No haunted house could stop me!"

"That's the spirit!"

We entered the haunted house. Wow, this haunted house really beat our haunted house we built years ago.

"Hey Izzy, don't you think this house is better than the house we built?"

"No, of course!" She smiled.

We continued to walk around. As I looked at her and smiled, she smiles back. I felt my heart is beating very fast. What in the world is happening to me?

I could feel her hand bumping at mine. I started to blush and breathe heavily.

"Phin, are you alright?" She asked.

"Uh... yeah. Perfectly fine." I smiled.

She touched my forehead. "You don't have a fever. Maybe you're just out of oxygen.

"Wait the second. You're scared, don't you?"

"I'm not."

"You are."

"No, no I'm not."

"You-"

The lightning stroked. Isabella suddenly stopped.

"Isabella, are you okay?"

No response. She's breathing heavily.

"Isabella?! Snap out of it!" I started to panic.

I tried to shake her but she's still frozen like a statue.

"Isabella!"

That finally shocks her out. "Phin? What happened?"

"You're back!" I hugged her. "I'm worried about you!"

"Phineas? I'm okay." I cried. "Phin? Why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry Izzy. I don't know what to do if you're gone out of my life." I said. I looked away from her. "I don't want to lose you."

"Phineas, look at me." She said. "I'm not gonna gone out of your life, remember that. I won't let myself lose from your side, I'm promise."

I looked at her and smiled. "Thanks Isabella. Thanks for making me feel better."

"Welcome." She said as we walked.

Our hands still bumping but I'm the one who did the first step.

I held her hand tightly. She immediately blushes. "Phin?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't-" I started to untangle but she smiled and held back.

"That's okay. I liked it."

"Your hand is really smooth." I said.

"Your hand is really warm."She said.

Warm? Well, I felt like my temperature is rising. Maybe I'm out of oxygen or something.

At last, we finally arrived at the "Tunnel of Love". You know, after a Halloween moment, I think I couldn't take a Valentine moment.

"Let's go, Phineas!" She shouted.

But for Isabella, I can handle it.

* * *

_**And that's for the Chapter 9, folks! **_

_**I want to tell the next chapter but I don't want you to spoil the story so...**_

_**Stay tuned for more!**_

_**Let me hear your reviews, guys! **_

_**(PhinabellaDirectioner's going out for a while. See ya guys later!)**_


	11. Chapter 10: Tunnel of Love

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Sorry for the long wait again. My internet connection goes cukoo and we have electricity shortage but I finally updated the story. **_

_**RECAP!**_

_**Isabella and Phineas went to the 'Haunted House of Impending Doom' to enter the Tunnel of Love but when the lightning strikes, Isabella froze. Phineas panicked. He doesn't know what to do if he lose his best friend.**_

_**So, here is the continuation of the anniversary! Enjoy reading!**_

_**(Disclaimer: I don't own anything.)**_

* * *

**Isabella's POV ****_(Setting: Tunnel of Love)_**

I liked Phineas's strange behaviour. Since we arrived here, he became more...

Anyway, all these years we spent, this is the first time I saw Phineas crying since we talked about our dads.

Now he's crying because he feared that he will lose me.

Is he... no. He said that we're just best friends.

_Just best friends. _

But...

_I don't want to lose you._

That line keeps echoing around my mind.

"Hey slowpoke, you wanna ride?" He offered his hand.

"Nobody called me 'slowpoke'." I said as I gave my hand.

"Now, there was." He whispered.

He held my hand tightly as we streaming the tunnel.

First, I hesitated. But finally, I held back.

"Hey." He said. "What happened out there in the haunted house?"

"Um, I..." I trailed off. "Hey Phin?"

"Yes?"

"Promise me you won't laugh about it."

"I promise." He said.

"Okay... The truth is... I have astraphobia."

"Astraphobia, fear of lightning?"

I nodded. "I have it since one year after we've moved here in Danville."

"How it was developed?"

"I don't want to talk about it..." I trailed off.

_The dream..._

* * *

**(Flashback, ****_Setting: 9 years ago at Isabella's dream_****)**

_I'm with Phineas at that time. We're playing hide and seek in the open fields._

_"It's your turn now, Phin!" I shouted._

_"Okay, get ready Izzy!" _

_I ran away from him and he started counting near at a maple tree._

_"One, two, three..."_

_I hid in a farm house near the tree. I can see Phineas, but he can't see me here at my hiding place._

_"Okay, I'm on!"_

_He started to find me at the bushes. _

_"You're great in hiding Izzy, but I'm good in finding." He said as he looked at the cages._

_I giggled quietly. After five minutes of hiding, I decided to go outside of the farm house when suddenly the sky rumbles. The surroundings became darker as usual. I have a bad feeling about this. _

_"Phineas?" I tried to find Phin but no use._

_Then I heard something. _

_"At last, I found you!" Phineas said. _

_"Phin? Where have you been?"_

_"I'm finding you at the farm house."_

_"I've been there!" _

_The sky rumbled again. The clouds let out moisture. _

_"We should go." I said to him._

_We ran to the maple tree but suddenly lightning strikes on us. Phineas shoved me, causing for the lightning stroke at him. He flew and bumped to the tree. Phineas lose his consciousness._

_"Phin!" I called. _

_When I looked at him, I wanted to throw up. _

_His hair was on flames. His arms and legs were dislocated. His body was burning. He's covered and bathing in blood._

_"PHINEAS!" I shouted. "Phineas, wake up!"_

_I checked his pulse. It's getting weaker. _

_"Phineas!" _

_He moaned. "Isa...bella..."_

_I cried in joy. "Phin! Hold on, I'll get some help!"_

_Then something's happen. _

_Phineas held my hand but it turn to ashes. _

_Everything's went black and I heard some freaking voices and lightning all over the place. _

_"STOP IT!" I shouted, as I cover my ears. _

_The lightning repeatedly strikes and my knees fell on the floor._

_I screamed. "STOP!"_

_That's my nightmare ended. _

_I woke up crying. I looked at my window and I saw it's raining. Lightning strikes again. I hid my head under my pillow and I saw the picture of Phineas. _

_"I'm so sorry, Phin." I said to the picture as I cried again._

* * *

**(Flashback ended)**

"Isabella?"

Phineas is staring at me. I held his hand tightly.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes." I said, wiping my tears. "Phin, I wanted to give you something."

I gave him my gift, smiling. "I know you always broke your watch every summer so... I bought one."

I didn't say the whole truth.

"How much is it?"

"Uh..." I said. "You know, actually I made it."

"Really? Wow!" He inspected it like precious jewellery and he wore it on his wrist. "It's great! You know, I don't know how to thank you!"

I smiled. "I just wanted to know what your gift for me is."

"Um... I... I'm sorry Izzy, but maybe your gift can wait." He said. "I'll give you your gift but not now. I'm really sorry."

"That's okay. I can wait."

We were still staring each other and our hands were still intertwined. Our smiles plastered in our faces. I leaned my head to his shoulder but surprisingly, he didn't mind.

If there is a seventh heaven, I'm sure this is the eighth heaven.

I tried to give him a hint.

_"Bow, chicka, bow-wow!" _I sang._ "That's what my baby says!"_

_"Mow-mow-mow! And my heart starts pumping!" _He started to sing too.

_"Chicka-chicka choo wap!" _

_"Never gonna stop!" _

_"Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!" _We sang the last line.

I looked at our intertwined hands. I noticed that Phin's fingers are making some circular patterns on my hand. I blush furiously.

I heard some beeping sounds. I think it's from the watch.

"What is that?" Phin asked me.

"I think it's the BPM app."

"You put a BPM app on a watch?" He asked.

"Yep. Don't worry; maybe you can enjoy the remaining 44 apps."

He smiled. "Thanks again, Isabella."

"_I_ should be thanking _you_, Phineas."

"No, you gave a gift. You spent time to build this. And I... I don't have any gift to give!"

I looked at him. "That's okay to me, Phin. You know, I understand you."

"Really?"

"Yes. It's not easy for a person to find a perfect gift for his... _best friend_." I said the last part sadly.

"You know, one day I will make a gift that you really appreciate. I promise." Phin the Oblivious said.

As we get out of the tunnel, Phin didn't break his hold to my hand.

I was right. This is better than last year's celebration.

* * *

**Phineas's POV ****_(Setting: Near the Ice Cream Shop)_**

As we arrived at the Ice Cream Shop, we saw the _loooong_ line there.

"I don't think we can buy even a single ice cream here." Isabella told me.

"Luckily, I reserved a table on the second floor."

We entered the shop and we saw Buford and Baljeet, guarding the second floor.

"Hey Buf. Hey, Jeet." Isabella greeted. I waved.

"Hi Isabella and Phineas, do you have reservations?" Baljeet asked.

"Yeah." I said as I gave a slip of paper to Baljeet.

"Soo..." Buford said. "Dinner Bell and the Girly are dating?"

"That's not what you think, Van Stomm." Isabella said. I looked at her.

"We're just celebrating our 10th friendship anniversary." I explained.

"Oh... well... enjoy your stay here." Buford said.

We entered the second floor. It's just like our restaurant, Chez Platypus, but of course, without the platypus-themes things.

We sat on our table but as a gentleman, I helped Izzy.

"Thanks Phin."

"Very welcome."

We looked at the menu. "What do you want, Izzy?"

"As usual, my favorite flavor." She smiled. I know her favorite flavor.

"May I take your orders?" The waiter asked.

"Two 'Chocolate Ice Cream with Almonds and White Chocolate Toppings', please?" We said in unison.

"Coming up!" The waiter said and left.

"Jinx!" We said.

I looked at Isabella while smiling. I remembered her young face full of chocolates and almonds and I tried to taste it.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

What the-? I checked the BPM app, and my pressure is "180/95". Pretty high for a sixteen year old boy.

Ugh, it's pretty hot in here.

"Is it really hot or the ventilation's bad?" I asked her.

"The temperature's fine, Phin. Wait, why are you sweating?"

"I, don't, know." I said.

"You know, maybe we could make S'Winter again!" (A/N: Credits to TheResistance5 for the idea.)

"Nice idea!"

The waiter arrived with two servings of ice cream. "Here's your order!"

"Thanks." I said.

Isabella gobbled her ice cream. I stared at her and I dropped my jaw in awe.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." I smiled and I ate my ice cream.

We talked about our last-day-of-school activities. Isabella, as the Troop Leader of Fireside Girls and the Captain of Tennis Team and the Cheerleading Team, she spent the last day practicing. As the Class President and the School Committee Member, I really had a hard time to spend my free time with the gang.

"You know, school kills our time management." She said flatly.

"That's the reason why I really like summer more."

She giggled. "Phineas?"

"Hmm?"

"About last night..." She said. "I wanna ask you this before we sleep but I decided to ask it personally."

"What is it?"

Her face became red. "Do you have a crush?"

I stared at her.

_Do I really need to tell her the truth?_ I asked myself.

If I say yes, she might feel jealous. If I say no, well... I don't know.

_Tell the truth or not?_

"Um..." I blushed. "There is one girl... who really catches my heart."

"Oh..." She said sadly. "What's her name?"

"Her name is..." She stared at my eyes. "SECRET."

"Phineas!"

"Sorry Izzy. It's a boy's thing."

"UGH!" She moans. "If I don't have a cru- I mean... You're lucky Flynn, for now. You're lucky because I'm your best friend."

"What you're gonna do, hurt me?"

She smiled, in an evil way. "Maybe."

She gobbled her ice cream and when she's done, I laughed.

"HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"WHAT?!" She asked.

"Your face... full of chocolates!"

She looked at her mirror and started to clean herself.

"You're so mean, Phin." She said.

"I'll help you."

"No, I'm fine."

"Come on!"

"I'm fine, just leave it to me."

"Izzy." I stared at her, pleadingly.

"Fine."

I cleaned her face with my napkin. She closed her eyes. I looked at her face in amazement.

She looked very cute, I thought.

Her cheeks are red. Her hair keeps coming to her face, even though I sweep it out of her face. But I loved the most...

Her lips. When I touched it, I felt like in cloud nine.

It makes me tempt to...

_WAIT! WHY AM I THINKING THIS?!_

The napkin fell. Great, Phineas.

"Sorry, the napkin fell but you're fine now."

"Thanks. Phin, are you blushing?"

"Me, blushing? No way."

She looked at me. "If you say so..."

* * *

**Isabella's POV ****_(Setting: Wait, do you remembered the building on Chapter 5: "Balloons and Wishes"? If yes, very good.)_**

I'm in a blindfold. Phineas has this 'surprise' for me but I don't know what it is.

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"Almost."

"Phin, what exactly are we doing?"

"Shh, if I say it to you, it never gonna be a surprise."

"Ooh, I can't wait!"

I remembered his face while blushing. Oh, he looked very cute when he's blushing.

As I hold Phin's hand (again), we stopped.

"Here we are." He said. "You can take out your blindfold."

I removed my blindfold and I stand there in awe. I remembered the place.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Phineas asked.

"Yes, yes it is."

"Do you remember this place?"

"Yeah!"

This is the place where we released our wishes out to the universe.

"Phineas..."

I spun back and I saw him, holding two balloons. One red and one pink.

"Maybe we can release two new wishes, I guess." He said. "Here's the paper and ballpen."

"You already make your wish?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

He scratched his ear. "Uh... I wished that my every loved ones became successful in their wishes in life. Of course, you're included on the list."

My jaw dropped. I'm one of his loved ones in his life? How sweet of him.

I smiled. "Thanks Phin."

"Welcome."

I wrote my wish on the paper. When Phineas tried to peek, I hid it from him.

"Oh, come on Isabella! That's not fair!" He shouted.

"What do you mean?"

"You never told your wish to me. Can you at least, tell me about it?"

"Sorry Phin. It's a secret I need to keep."

"Okay, I'm giving you a deal. If I gave your gift, tell me about it."

I hesitated. "Nope."

"What?"

"When the time is right, I'll tell you about it."

"Promise?"

"Promise." And we shook our hands.

After we tied the papers on the strings of the balloons, we looked to each other.

"Ready?" He said.

"I'm ready."

"On three!" He shouted. "One!"

"Two!"

"THREE!" We said in unison and we released the balloons.

As we watched the balloons flying around the sky, I thought about my wish.

It's the same wish but this time, it was different.

_I wished..._

_...that one day, Phineas loved me the way I loved him and..._

_I wished I have the courage to confess my love for him._

* * *

**Phineas's POV ****_(Setting: On the way to Flynn-Fletcher's house)_**

What's happening to me?

Why I have this strange feeling?

Is it because I'm curious of her wish?

Or I'm...

No, Phineas. There _is_ no way.

Anyway, I felt bad not saying the whole truth to her.

I lied about the wish and the crush.

_I wished that..._

_Isabella would find a guy that will love her more than his whole life._

You know, I don't know why but...

I think I'm jealous at her crush.

Speaking of crush...

I don't have one...

_Yet._

* * *

**_That's all folks!_**

**_The next chapter will be entitled "Stolen". I have a challenge for you guys: try to figure out why I named it "Stolen". _**

**_Good luck guys thinking about it!_**

**_(I'm gotta go. See you tomorrow!)_**


	12. Chapter 11: Stolen

_**Hi guys, what'cha doin'?**_

_**I'm here to present to you the newest chapter of Must Be Love! **_

_**(You know, let's quit the formality thing and get back to the topic.)**_

_**I'm very sorry again for the late update. Okay don't blame me, blame the internet connection. **_

_**RECAP!**_

_**Isabella has astraphobia (fear of lightning). She had it because of Phineas (it is not entirely his fault, okay?).**_

_**Phineas is getting jealous at Isabella's crush. (Phineas, you are the guy! Can you at least, find your senses?)**_

_**Okay, now the new chapter's is out, we will finally find out why this chapter is entitled "Stolen". For the readers who tried and failed, this is the answer you've been waiting for! But nice try guys! Enjoy reading!**_

_**(Disclaimer: I do own nothing.)**_

* * *

**Isabella's POV _(Setting: Near the Flynn-Fletcher's house)_**

"Do you really enjoyed the-?" He asked.

"I'm definitely enjoyed the day!" I exclaimed. "I really missed the balloon wish thing."

He smiled. "I'm really glad that you've enjoyed the celebration."

"You know Phineas, if it wasn't for you this day would not be perfect to me."

"Thanks?" He chuckled. "Let's go!"

We ran to the house but suddenly, Phineas stopped running.

"Phin, what's wrong?"

He froze like a stone there. I noticed he wasn't staring at me, instead I saw him staring at someone.

Who's that someone?

It's Candace.

I heard my best friend's sister crying while she's entering the house.

"Candace, wait!" I heard Jeremy's voice, the fiancée of Candace.

We ran at Jeremy. "Jeremy, what happened?"

"Candace joined the Tri-State Area Annual Make-Up Artist Contest, and..."

"She lost the contest?" Phineas completed.

Jeremy nods. "I tried to talk about it but it seems she's depressed about it."

"That's nonsense!" I said. "Candace is the best Make-Up Artist in Danville! No one defeated her!"

"Who got the first place?" Phin asked.

"Someone named Wendy Marshall." Jeremy answered. "I couldn't remember where I met her..."

"I know! Candace told me that someone named Wendy make a competition with her between the Slushy Dawg job years ago." Phineas told us, sadly. "I think she wants revenge from Candace and finally, she got one."

"Jeremy, why don't you go after your fiancée?" I suggested.

"Okay, Isabella." He said and he left. I looked at Phineas.

"I'm sad for Candace." He said.

I'm sad about what happened but I'm also sad because Phineas is sad too.

"Phin..." I said. "I know what we're gonna do to get away the sadness on your face!"

"What is it?"

I smiled and I started to goof off.

I make some funny faces. I danced like a clown in a birthday party. I did some funny things, just like an idiot do. I know it's embarrassing but it all worth it because I saw Phineas smiling.

And finally, he laughed. "You know Isabella, you're the greatest prankster ever."

"Thanks for the compliment." I said. "Now, can we go to the sleepover?"

I started to fix my place but Phineas stopped me.

"Hey. I just want to... ask... if..." He trailed off.

"If?"

"...Do you want to share with me at my sleeping bag?" He said as he showed his sleeping bag. "It's kinda big."

I blushed and my heart raced again. "Uh... sure."

"Great!"

I heard again the beeping sounds of the watch. "I think your BP's getting higher and higher."

"Yeah." He said as he blushed more.

I went to the bathroom to change my clothes. I wore my favorite pajamas, my trademark bow, and my violet slippers.

I heard Candace crying on the other room. After fixing myself, I peeked in and I saw her with Jeremy.

"How is she, Jeremy?" I asked.

"Still crying and depressed." He answered.

"Maybe I can talk at her."

"Good idea Isabella."

I entered Candace's room. I haven't seen it for ages but I could tell the room never changed.

"Who's that?" Candace asked.

"It's me, Isabella." I answered.

She looked at me with her tearing eyes.

"I heard about it." I said, while sitting beside her.

She sighed. "I never expected this would happen."

I hugged her in comfort. "Candace, this isn't the end of the world."

"I know Isabella, but..." She continued crying. "I decided to stop it. I will never do it."

"No! You can't stop like this!"

"There's nothing that can bring me down now in my decision."

"But-"

"I made my mind now, Garcia-Shapiro."

I paused and sighed in response. "I think nobody's could ever change your mind now but Candace, think about it. It's not too late to change your mind."

I left the room. Jeremy is waiting for me.

"So, what happened?"

"I'm sorry Jeremy. I think she gave up."

"That's okay Isabella, I'll find a way." He said. "You can go now to your date."

"It's not a date, how many times do I have to tell everyone about it?!" I said, annoyed.

As I walked away, I heard Jeremy snickering.

I mentally moaned. For the nth time!

I getting tired saying this all over again.

But I can't believe it...

_I'm gonna sleep beside Phineas!_

* * *

**Phineas's POV _(Setting: Flynn-Fletcher's backyard)_**

As Izzy get ready, I'm fixing our sleeping bag.

I'm trying to think other things because I'm thinking about her. She's my best friend, and we're just best friends. I didn't like her either. Well, as a friend, I liked her but more than that...

"Hey, Phin. What'cha thinkin'?" She said in an angel-like voice.

_Ahh, I like her when she did that._

Phineas Kristoff Flynn, snap out of it!

"Oh, sorry." I said. "I'm just fixing the sleeping bag. Why you don't fix the snacks we will eat later?"

"Okay." She said and went to the kitchen.

"Having fun?" I heard a voice.

I screamed a little. "FRANK WILLIAM FLETCHER, WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I'm just slipping around in your date." He explained.

"It's not a date, Ferb." I said. I noticed a camera on his hand. "FERB, YOU'RE TAKING PHOTOS, AREN'T YOU?"

"_Stolen_ shots might be interesting for me."

"Give me that!"

"Nope, not taking any chances."

Ferb started to run and I ran after him. I'm not gonna let my brother make an embarrassing thing for me.

After 2 minutes of non-stop running, I finally got the camera from Ferb. I peeked in the camera and I saw a picture of me and Isabella talking.

"Well, this is good for me." I said.

"May I get now the camera, brother?"

"Sorry Ferb. I'm gonna use this."

He moaned. "Fine. Enjoy it with your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend!"

Ferb left the backyard. I looked again the picture. I noticed that I showed my dreamy face. Crap.

I stood up. I saw Isabella through the window. I used the camera to get a stolen shot of her. Perfect. Then I hid the camera when she arrived.

"I got some candies and junk foods." She said. "Why are you smiling?"

"Nothing, it's just... are we little older to eat candies?"

"Yes, yes we are."

Long pause.

"Um..." I broke the silence. "So, what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know. You pick one."

"Do you like stargazing?"

"Yeah!"

"Let's go!" I held her hand and dragged her.

* * *

**Isabella's POV _(Setting: Flynn-Fletcher's roof)_**

"How we will do stargazing if we don't have any items for stargazing?" I asked.

"Did I mention that I'm always ready?" He answered as he showed a huge telescope on their roof.

"How did I miss _that_?!" I exclaimed.

As Phin set the telescope, I started thinking about what happened.

Phineas became more aware on his surroundings. The way he treat me, the way he acted, it's... very _weird_. Even though I liked his behavior, I find it weird. What on the world is happening around here?

"Isabella? Hello!" He called.

"Ah, eh, oh, what?" I stammered. "Wha-what did you say?"

"I said, it's your turn to use the telescope." He answered.

I walked towards to the telescope. Before I peeked in, I swift my hair and it touches Phin's face.

"I-I'm sorry, I should've know you're-" I stammered again but he held my hand.

"Oh, that's okay Izzy. Actually, I liked it." He said.

I looked away at him. That's what I'm talking about earlier.

I looked at the telescope. You would not believe what I'm seeing here.

It's... you know, if there's a word that more higher than incredible, it would explain the beauty of the universe.

"So, do you like it?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah..." I trailed off.

I let Phineas take the turn. He would love this.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes. So as you." He said. I blushed furiously.

The watch is beeping again. I started to worry.

"Phin?"

"Yes?" He said.

"I-"

I moved backwards as he moved the telescope but suddenly...

I didn't realize that I'm gonna fall so I didn't mind moving backwards. As I step backward, I fell.

"Phineas!" I screamed.

Phineas heard me and he gave me a hand but apparently, he fell too.

I continued screaming as he put himself under to protect me from having injuries, then I closed my eyes.

I felt we're on the ground now but I didn't feel anything. No injuries.

"Good thing I already set up the sleeping bag." Phineas said.

We laughed. When I opened my eyes, my face became dark as red.

I found myself nose-to-nose with my best friend and our lips are just inches apart.

I noticed Phineas is blushing furiously.

"I'm so sorry!" I said while I moved out of his embrace.

"That's okay. I'm glad you're safe."

"You know, we should get into sleep. It's like, 9:25." I said.

"Oh, right. I almost forgot."

I noticed there are no pillows or any head support.

"Phin, there are no pillows."

"Oh, I forgot." He stood up and tried to open the door but it won't budge.

"It's locked." He said.

"Now what's we're gonna supposed to do?" I asked.

"Maybe... Oh, never mind."

"What is it, Phineas?"

"Maybe... you could lean on my shoulder to, you know." He said, nervously. I stared at him. "See? It's ridiculous, I should've-"

"That's fine with me Phin. I think I don't have a choice, right?"

"Y-ye-yeah." He stammered.

This is gonna be fun, I thought.

* * *

**Phineas's POV _(Setting: Flynn-Fletcher's backyard)_**

I really don't know what is happening on me.

I have this warm but strange feeling at Isabella, and I don't know why I'm feeling this.

And then every time I saw her smiling, I felt like my world is slowing down.

I lied down with her and I stretched my arm, making it an instant head support for Isabella.

"I'm really sorry for ruining your moment with the telescope." She said.

"We could stargaze while lying here."

"Good idea." She said with her sad voice.

Long pause.

"Isabella, don't blame yourself. It was _my_ fault. It's because of me. If you didn't screamed or if you didn't called for my help or if I didn't fix this sleeping bag, you might die. And I'm not gonna let that happen."

"Phineas..."

"You know why I panicked when you froze on the haunted house?"

"Why?"

"Because... I don't want to see you suffering. I want you to feel happy. Happiness is a wonderful feeling. It makes you feel good in any situation. It gives you hope in times of despair. It makes you feel peace in a world of turmoil. I want you to be happy anytime you wish it."

"Phineas, that's very sweet of you." She said. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." And she leaned her head on mine.

The warm feeling came back. But this time, I felt I like it.

I raised my hand and connected the stars like drawing some random lines. Isabella did the same thing. And when our fingers touched, I felt electrified.

I put my hand down and held her hand. I smiled at her and I fell into sleep.

* * *

**Isabella's POV** **_(Setting: Flynn-Fletcher's backyard)_**

One word about this evening: romantic.

Or I thought so.

_I want you to feel happy._

His voice, even now, follows me everywhere on this longest of rides, this thing called life.

I snuggled at him and I found myself nose-to-nose with him again. Our lips are just inches apart and just one move, I might...

Okay, that was a good idea but...

It might ruin our relationship.

I looked at his face to assure he's asleep.

He's snoring loudly. Yeah, he's asleep.

I leaned my forehead on his, then my nose to his, and then...

My lips to his lips.

When his lips met mine, I knew that I could live to be a hundred and visit every country in the world, but nothing would ever compare to that single moment when I first kissed the boy of my dreams and knew that my love would last forever.

I pulled myself out and touched my lips.

I finally kissed him. I finally kissed Phineas! Well, of course it is a stolen kiss, but it's still a kiss.

After breathing in and out, I drifted to Phineas-land and then, into sleep.

* * *

**Phineas's POV _(Setting: Phineas's dream)_**

_I'm in the backyard, alone. I'm waiting for someone but I don't know who._

_"Hey Phineas, what'cha doin'?" I heard Isabella's voice._

_"Hey Isabella, I'm just waiting for someone."_

_"Who?"_

_"Um..." I said. "You?"_

_"Why are you waiting for me?"_

_"I want to tell you something." I gave her my serious face. "I love you."_

_What a sec, did I said that?_

_I looked at Isabella. She has her shocked face._

_"Isabella, if you-"_

_She interrupted me with her kiss. "I love you too." She said._

_I smiled with no reason and I kissed her back._

Then I woke up out of my dream.

I saw Isabella's face. She looked adorable.

I remembered again my dream. Well, let's recap again. I confessed myself to Isabella and she kissed me. Is it because of what happened earlier?

I also remembered Candace's advice.

_Hmm... how about a kiss?_

My heart raced again. I leaned my head to hers.

Then I pressed my lips to hers.

Tingling sensations are coming to me. I rubbed her cheeks and held her hand.

I gently pulled myself and I leaned my head again.

Even though that stolen kiss lasted for ten seconds, that moment meant a lot for me.

Then I realized...

I kissed my best friend. I kissed Isabella!

Oh no, this would not be good.

* * *

_**And that's for today, guys!**_

_**Now you know why this chapter is called "Stolen". **_

_**Do you like it? Express yourself in your reviews!**_

_**And I also forgot. This Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, I'm not gonna update the story because I'm gonna go out of town. Just stay tuned for more chapters next week!**_

_**(PhinabellaDirectioner's is very tired now. Gotta out now. PEACE!)**_


	13. Chapter 12: Then A Girl Arrived

_**I'm back! **_

_**Sorry again for the long wait. I really hate when the internet's going cuckoo. **_

_**Anyway... **_

_**Thanks a million for the reviews you gave! Your full support gives me inspiration and motivates me to make new stories. **_

_**Speaking of new stories, **__**I'll release my newest story after the completion of "Must Be Love". It could take months but I'm assuring you it all worth the wait.**_

_**Okay, where was I? Oh, the review response!**_

_**Guest Reviewer of Chapter 11: Just wait for it. Something's gonna happen. And that something would put their relationship into a test.**_

_**Guest Reviewer of Chapter 4: Thanks and I'm really sorry about it. I'm really in rush typing the stories but I'm trying really hard lessening it in the future chapters. **_

_**Now, let's get going for the next chapter of "Must Be Love"!**_

_**(Disclaimer: Do I really to repeat it over and over again?)**_

* * *

**Phineas's POV _(Setting: Flynn-Fletcher's backyard)_**

I kissed Isabella. I can't believe it. Oh Houston, we have a situation here.

What I'm gonna do? I can't tell about this. It might ruin our relationship or worse. I can't pretend there's nothing happen. I know myself that I'm a very terrible liar.

She cannot fall in-love at me. I'm just the best friend. Her best friend. And, there's already a person that occupies her heart.

I must think about a solution, a solution that will change everything.

While I'm thinking about it, I fell into sleep.

* * *

**Isabella's POV _(Setting: Flynn-Fletcher's backyard)_**

I can't believe about what happened last night. I finally kissed the very thing I lived for. I felt like I'm the happiest girl in the world! But what if he knew that I kissed him? What if the kiss ruined our relationship? What if-

RING!

My thoughts were interrupted by my alarm clock. I quickly shut it down before Phineas woke up. Before I closed my eyes, I felt something at my cheek. When I opened my eyes, I saw his hand on my cheek and his pinky finger is on my lips. I blushed.

I tried to wake him up but it's no use. Then I got an idea.

I tickled his nose until he moved his hand out of my face. I smiled and leaned my head on his.

"Gitchee gitchee goo, Phin." I whispered.

Oh no, I forgot about it! My cousin from Mexico will visit here in Tri-State Area and stay here about a week. We're gonna meet at the mall.

"Hey Izzy, what'cha doin'?" Phin woke up.

Ah, I love it when he uses my catchphrase. "I'm just thinking about something." I answered.

He noticed our positions. "Oh, I'm sorry! Maybe I did something-"

I placed my finger to his lips. "That's okay."

We didn't move. He held my hand. "Izzy, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"I have one friend. Then... I accidentally kissed her but she didn't know about it." I looked at her. "Hey, it's just an example! There's nothing true about it." He said, defensively.

I breathe in relief. Good thing he didn't knew I stole a kiss from him.

"Like a stolen kiss?" I asked.

"Ye-yeah, like that." He stammered.

"Okaaay, go on."

"Then, I have trouble telling about it and I started acting... I mean, I started treating her in an awkward way. Then I realized... that I loved her. What I'm gonna do?"

"Follow your mind and heart."

"Can you answer in a vague way?" He demanded.

"Phin, if you do you love that person, don't take my advice. Or anyone's advice. Trust yourself. For good or for bad, happy or unhappy, it's your life, and what you do with it has always been entirely up to you."

He scratched his head. "Thanks for the advice."

"Phineas, if you didn't understand my advice, wait for your heart and mind to understand it. Just like that."

I stood up. Even though I really enjoyed snuggling with him, I really need to fetch my cousin. Mom would kill me if she lost at the Tri-State Area.

"Phin, I should go by now." I said to him.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I have an important errand to do."

"So... I guess I'm gonna see you later?"

"Yeah."

Before I leave the backyard, I noticed that he is blushing. He winks at me and smiled. "Bye Izzy."

I smiled back. "Bye Phin." And I ran off.

* * *

**Phineas's POV _(Setting: P&F's room)_**

After Isabella left, I fixed the mess we made. Man, I really enjoyed the night.

I can't move on with the stolen kiss I had with her. Then I almost busted myself because I showed nervousness at her. Phineas, you idiot!

I repeatedly bang my head at the nearest wall and scolded myself. "Phineas Kristoff, you're really an idiot!"

"Okay, who made that noise?" I heard Ferb's voice. As he entered the room, he looked at me. "Bro, what are you doing? If you're trying to kill yourself, that won't work."

"Ha-ha. That was really funny, Ferb." I said sarcastically.

"Okay, enough with the sarcastic talk. What's the problem?"

"Guess it."

"Is it about Isabella?"

I sighed. "Bro, you are really a genius."

"Tell me about it."

"I don't want."

"Phineas, I'm your brother and brothers help each other. So please, I just want to help you."

"Promise me you don't make fun about it." I said.

"I promise."

"Okay..." I started to tell about what happened at the carnival to the sleepover. I left out the stolen kiss part.

He moaned and muttered, "You are an oblivious boy, my dear brother."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. The question here, what are you gonna do about it?"

"I don't know. I could use some help here."

"May I ask a question?" I nodded in response. "Do you have a love admiration at her?"

"Like what I've said two days ago, I hadn't really thought about it."

"Okay, let me rephrase the question. Do you feel any warm or happy feeling when she's around or when you just looked at her, you feel you're frozen or melting?"

"I don't know." I said as I scratched my ear.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said.

"Ferb, just tell me what to do!" I demanded.

"You know Phineas, don't take my advice. Or anyone's advice. Trust yourself. For good or for bad, happy or unhappy, it's your life, and what you do with it has always been entirely up to you."

"That's exactly what Isabella said to me earlier. Where did you guys find it?"

"Phineas, you're changing the subject." He glared at me in a bad way. "The point here, try something that will... forget or ignore those feelings you have."

"You're right."

"Phineas, can you go here? I have something to do for you." Mom shouted from the living room.

"Okay Mom!" I shouted back and I left my brother alone.

As I passed by Candace's room, I tiptoed and tried not to make any noise.

"What is it, Mom?" I asked.

"Can you go to the mall to buy some groceries? I really need it for the today's lunch."

"Okay." I said as she gave to me the money I needed.

* * *

**Isabella's POV _(Setting: At the mall)_**

As I waiting for my cousin, I called Gretchen to tell about what happened in our celebration. Of course, I left out the stolen kiss part. But apparently...

"So... did you kiss him?" She asked.

"Uh..." I trailed off.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said. "How did you kiss him, chief? Did you confess your love to him? How did he react about it? What-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold your horses down Fireside Girl."

You know, in her way of asking me, she would qualify as an intrepid reporter.

"I stole a kiss from him, then I didn't confess myself unfortunately, and his obliviousness still overpowers my hints." I said to her sadly.

"Oh... I'm so sorry about it."

"That's okay, maybe someday I can confess about it."

"Just remember Isabella, you don't have the eternity."

"I know." Then I received a message.

It says, "Couz Isa, I'm already here in the mall."

"Oh, I need to go now. See you tomorrow for the Jamboree!" I said to Gretchen.

"Okay, bye Isabella!" And I hung up the phone.

I messaged my cousin. "Meet me at the cafe called Cafe Fantaisie. I'm wearing a pink dress."

Now, I need to find my cousin.

* * *

**Phineas's POV _(Setting: At the mall)_**

I already bought the groceries Mom needed. Now, I need to go home.

Before I arrived at the exit doors, I accidentally bumped a girl.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I said to the girl.

When I looked at her, my mind blows up. Not literally, of course.

As I picked up the groceries, the girl helped me. I looked at her again and I was mesmerized by her smile.

We stood up and she glared at me. "I'm very sorry. I'm just..."

"You're new here, am I right?"

"Yeah. Can you tell me where can I find the Cafe Fantaisie?" She said in a Mexican accent.

"Just climb at the second floor and there you are."

"Thanks." And she left.

I felt like I'm melting. She's just so... pretty.

I think I found my girl of my dreams.

* * *

**Isabella's POV _(Setting: Cafe Fantaisie)_**

I'm still waiting for my cousin. Well, I think I need to tell about her.

Her name is Diana Garcia. She's also a slender girl and an athlete like me. You could say that we're so much alike but we have one difference.

Her beauty is drop-dead-gorgeous but she's very kind to the people around her. We used to play when we're in Mexico.

"Hey Isabella, is that you?" I heard her voice and I spun my head back.

"Hey Diana, long time no see!" I said to her.

"Sorry I got late. I bumped at a boy with some groceries. You know, he's kinda cute."

"But I bet my crush is very cute compared to that boy." And we go home with a box.

* * *

_**What's your reaction in this chapter? **_

_**Hey, don't tell it. Make a review!**_

_**And I'm very sad to say this but next month, maybe I could update the story on weekends because it's school time. **_

_**I'm very sorry about that. =(**_

_**So, I guess my business is finished for now. **_

_**(PhinabellaDirectioner's gonna rest for a while. Make sure to leave a review!)**_


	14. Chapter 13: Uh, Oh!

_**'Vas happenin' my fellow readers and writers?**_

_**I'm so sorry for the late update. My lil bro came home from his vacation and we started to have this little competition with the laptop.**_

_**Here's the newest chapter of the Must Be Love! **_

_**(Disclaimer: I don't own it.)**_

* * *

**Isabella's POV _(Setting: Garcia-Shapiro's living room)_**

The big box we carried is a box full of presents from Diana's family. Oh my, it's too much.

"Gracias Diana, for the gifts you gave." Mom told at her.

"Welcome, auntie." She said.

"Gracias Diana. You know, I don't know where to put these stuffs." I said to her.

"No prob, Isa. You know, I have one gift that you'll gonna love." She said.

"What is it?" I excitedly asked her.

She dug at the box again and throwing some other gifts. "Okay, where Dad put that thing? There's some food, then a pot holder and a kettle..."

"A pot holder and a kettle? You've got to be kidding me." I said. (A/N: Ah... my very own catchphrase. If someone used it, I'm gonna kill that person. Hey, hey, just kidding! Don't go!)

"Aha!" She exclaimed. I looked at the thing she's holding.

Oh, my, gosh, that's the most beautiful dress I've ever seen in my whole life! I never have worn like this before!

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Diana asked.

"I don't think that would be perfect to me, Diana." I said.

"Oh come on Isabella, you didn't wear it yet!" She told me. "Let's get going!"

"Maybe I'll wear this tomorrow." I said.

"Why?"

"Because it's 7:30 pm." I told her.

"Oh, I forgot. So, where I'll be sleeping?"

Mom stood up. "You can sleep at Isa's room, if your cousin doesn't mind."

"Of course Mom, I don't mind." I get Diana's bag. "Come on Diana."

She smiled at me. "The last one who makes it at your room will be a rotten egg!" And she ran up to my room.

"Hey, that's not fair!"

* * *

**Phineas's POV _(Setting: P&F's room)_**

After I gave Mom the groceries, I ran up to the room and when I saw Ferb reading a book, I slammed the door and locked it.

"Ferb! You can't believe what I've seen!" I exclaimed.

"What is it?"

"I found the girl of my dreams."

"I don't believe in you." He said.

"Believe it or not, I found her." I said to him.

"What she's look like?"

"She's more like a Mexican, like Izzy."

Someone knocked the door. "Open it up, big guy!"

"It's Candace!" I said. "Sorry Candace, but we have some man-talk over here."

She continued knocking the door and after a minute, she stops.

"Maybe she gave up knocking the door." Ferb said jokingly.

I snickered but I heard a booming noise then the door burst broken.

"Okay, who made that noise?" Candace asked.

Ferb raised his hand then he pointed at me. "Gee, thanks bro." I said to my brother.

Candace grabbed my collar. "He-hey, I need to talk with Ferb so I ran really fast!" I explained to her.

"And what's the thing you need to say to him?" She asked.

"I... found my girl of my dreams."

She stared and dropped me on the floor.

"Ouch!"

"Tell me what happened." She said.

I tell her what happened at the mall. As I tell them about the girl, they really listen and stared at me.

"Sooo..." Candace said. "That was happened?"

"Yeah."

"How did you find that girl is your 'girl of your dreams'?"

"I don't know but I was mesmerized by her smile. I think I saw that smile already but I don't know who. The smile, that smile I always looking at but I don't know who owns it."

"What else?"

"I felt the world is disappearing and the time slowed down. Then I heard my heart is bumping really loud."

"Are you sure that she's your dream girl?" Ferb asked.

"Uh, yeah!" I said to him.

"Now, I just need to find that girl and make friends with her. But, how I will find her here in Danville?"

Candace stood up. "I don't care who she is but I'm assuring you that your dream girl... is at across the street." And she left the room.

"I don't understand. Why would my dream girl is at across the street?" I asked Ferb.

"See it for yourself." He replied and he continued to read his book.

I wonder what they are trying to say.

* * *

**Isabella's POV _(Setting: Isabella's room)_**

"Ahahahaha! That was funny, Isabella!"

"I know, I know! I can't believe that he would do that!" I said to Diana while laughing.

She wiped her tears. "Hoo-hoo, okay it's my turn."

"Okay, what's your question?"

"Do you have any crush?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Ooh, how does he look like?"

"Um... He's very smart, enthusiastic, always happy, very cute, and he always cared about me."

I mentally laughed. Phin cared about me? I don't think so.

"Can you introduce him at me? What's his name? Did he know that you have a crush on him?" What's-"

I interrupted her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Time out! You know, you talking like a reporter." I said to Diana. "I'm so sorry but I can't introduce you to him or tell his name. It's kind of a secret. And unfortunately, I never told him."

"Oh come on! Why you didn't tell about it?"

"I want him to discover his feelings for me and..."

"And?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Oh okay."

She stood up. "Looks like you love engineering and architecture."

"Yeah."

"What's this?" She looked at me while holding my FSG certificate. "'This certificate proofs that Isabella Garcia-Shapiro is granted the position of 'Troop Leader of Fireside Girl Troop # 46231'? You're a troop leader? Amazing!"

"Uh..." I was speechless.

She looked at my other pictures. "Wow, you're an athlete and a cheerleader? My goodness Isa, you're a knockout!"

"Uh... gracias?"

"You know, let's get back into sleep, we have so much to do tomorrow!" She said excitedly.

I smiled. "Hey, before that, that boy you've seen at the mall-"

"Oh, that cute boy? Oh, he's so very nice and really handsome!"

"Do you like him?"

"I think so." She smiled and blushed. "I want to meet him!"

"Okay, let's try to find him."

"You'll do that, for me?"

"You're my cousin and my sister also. I want you to be happy."

"Oh gracias Isabella, you're not only a cousin and a sister to me, but also a friend."

"De nada, Diana. Let's go and sleep. *yawns* I'm really tired."

"Yeah, me too."

And we get into sleep.

* * *

**Phineas's POV _(Setting: On the way to Garcia-Shapiro's house, the next morning)_**

I'm with Ferb and we're going to visit Izzy with some cookies Mom baked but my mind is still crowded with thoughts.

"I don't understand. Why would my dream girl is at across the street?" I asked Ferb.

"Ugh!" He moans. "Phineas Kristoff Flynn, you asked that question to me a thousand times!"

"I'm sorry Ferb but I'm really confused about what Candace said to me!"

"Maybe she's meant figuratively, not literally."

"Maybe, but I'm... you know, maybe we could ask Isabella for help!"

"Hmm, good idea." I think I heard his sarcastic voice but I didn't mind.

We saw Baljeet and Ginger on the way.

"Hey guys, what's with the get up?"

"Ah... we..." Ginger blushed.

"We're going to the movies, just the two of us. Isn't that exciting?" Baljeet exclaimed.

"I'm happy for you two."

"Is there something wrong, Phineas?" Baljeet asked me.

"There's something bothers me."

I tell them about what happened yesterday. After I tell about it, Ginger left us and called someone on her phone.

* * *

**Isabella's POV _(Setting: Isabella's room)_**

Phin called at me and he said that he and Ferb will come over. Oh my gosh, I'm so excited to introduce them to my cousin!

"Diana, if you need me, I'll be at the outside of the house."

"Got it!" She said while she's in the shower room.

While I'm getting ready, Ginger called me.

"Hey Ginger, I thought you're with Baljeet?"

"Isabella, I have news for you and it's important."

"Shoot it."

"Phineas told us that he found the girl of his dreams. He said that he felt the 'slow-mo' feeling when he saw the girl. Maybe it's you he's talking about."

"I'm not sure..."

"He's coming over at your house. Maybe he's gonna confess to you!"

I screamed in excitement. "I need to get going, bye for now!"

I burst out of the house and I saw Phin with Ferb.

"Hey guys, what'cha doin'?" I asked them.

"Hiya Isabella. Um Isabella?"

"Yes?"

"I have something to tell you."

This is it.

"I- It's you."

"What?"

"You're the girl of my dreams."

"Really?" My heart jumped in joy.

Phineas loved me? At last!

But my heart broke when he walked and passed by. I spun my head back and I saw my crush and my cousin talking.

"It's you..." Diana said to him.

"You're the girl..." He said to her.

"...of my dreams." He whispered.

I was wrong.

* * *

_**Oh no, Isabella has a enemy now! And the bad news is, it's her cousin!**_

_**What she'll gonna do?**_

_**Find out more on the next chapters!**_

_**(I'm gonna out now. Leave a review after reading!)**_


	15. Chapter 14: Jealousy Strikes!

_**Hey guys, what'cha doin'? I'm back!**_

_**Hoo! I'm really tired from my recent errand but still I've updated the story. Do you have any hands there! (Hearing an applause) Okay... even though that's amazing, I found it creepy and weird. **_

_**Anyway...**_

_**LET'S DO THE RECAP!**_

_**Phineas found the girl of his dreams. Unfortunately, that girl is Isabella's cousin from Mexico, named Diana, and when the two brothers came over at Izzy's house, Phineas and Diana found each other. Isabella, on the other hand, became broken when she found out that the cute boy Diana liked and her crush are just the same person. **_

_**What would Isabella do? Is Phineas getting fall in-love at Diana? **_

_**If you want to know about it, check-out the latest chapter of "Must Be Love"!**_

_**(Disclaimer: I don't own P&F.)**_

* * *

**Phineas's POV _(Setting: Front of the Garcia-Shapiro's house)_**

"Um Isabella?"

"Yes?"

"I have something to tell you."

Okay Phin, let it rip. Don't show or reveal that you stole a kiss from her.

"I-"

I was interrupted. Again, I felt the slow-mo feeling and my heart raced.

"It's you."

"What?" Isabella said.

"You're the girl of my dreams."

"Really?"

That girl from the mall. Whoa, Candace is right? I thought she meant it figuratively. But she's right. The girl is here.

I walked towards the girl and passed Izzy by. The girl walked toward me.

"It's you..." She said.

"You're the girl..." I said.

Then I whispered, "...of my dreams."

I saw the face of Isabella. I can't tell what face she had but I have a bad feeling about this. Then she walked towards us.

"Hey couz, he's the boy I met at the mall! Do you know him?"

"Yeah." Isabella said sadly. "He's Phineas Flynn, my childhood best friend."

She looked at me, with her sad eyes. "Phin, this is Diana, my cousin from Mexico."

"Izzy, are you alright?" I asked her.

"Yeah, sure."

"Who's the boy there?" Diana asked me.

"Oh, that's Ferb, Phineas's brother." She replied.

I felt a raindrop on my nose. "Let's go inside. It's gonna rain." I said.

While we're walking to Izzy's house, Diana and I talked about each other.

Looks like I got the first step.

* * *

**Isabella's POV _(Setting: Outside of Garcia-Shapiro's house)_**

As I looked at my two important persons of my life, there I am. Standing in the rain. My eyes began to cry.

"I'm very stupid! Isabella, you are a stupid person!" I shouted.

My knees fell on the floor. "Phineas..."

"What is it, Isabella?" I heard a voice.

I spun my head and I saw Phineas standing, with an umbrella.

"What are you doing here, Izzy? You might get sick!" He said.

"Come on, here." He offered his hand to me.

I stood up by myself. "Thanks, but no thanks." I said flatly then I walked inside to my house.

"Hey Isa, are you okay?" Diana asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered her then I entered my room, crying.

My jealousy strikes.

* * *

After I changed my clothes, I went downstairs.

"Hey Isa, your friends are so great!" Diana exclaimed after she saw me.

"I know." I looked at my best friend, flirting at my cousin. "Hey Phin, what'cha doin'?"

"Oh hi Izzy, I'm just introducing myself to your cousin." He said to me.

Ugh, I'm sick of this. I got a cookie Phineas and Ferb gave to me and I munched it.

"Umm! So delicious, Phineas, did you made this?"

"Yeah. I put your favorite flavor on it." He said as he snatched my cookie from my hand. "Hey Diana, eat this. This is delicious."

"Uh..." She said. "I'm not a fan of sweets. Sorry."

"Oh, that's okay." He said to her.

"Sooo..." He put his attention away from Diana. "What do you want to say to me earlier, huh Phineas?"

"Uh..." He started. "I want to ask some help finding a girl but I finally found her."

Ouch. That hurts.

He came over at me just to find his girl of his dreams?!

Phineas, you are really an oblivious man. I would like rather hate you than loving you. You-

"Isa, are you alright?" Diana looked at me, worried.

I blew my strands of my hair out of my face. "Peachy." I said.

Ferb stood up from his chair. "We should go. The rain stopped. Phineas?"

Phin smiled at his brother. "Yeah. Mom would kill us if we didn't come home before dinner." He looked at me. "Izzy, would you mind if you and Diana come over at the house?"

Diana looked at me, pleadingly. "Please, couz?"

I sighed. "Okay."

Phineas, Ferb, and Diana jumped. "YES!"

"Let's go!" I tried to put enthusiasm in my voice.

* * *

**Phineas's POV _(Setting: On the way to Flynn-Fletcher's house)_**

Good thing Isabella and Diana came with us. We really have some fun knowing each other, especially me and Diana.

I'm felt worried about Izzy. She's been quiet since me and Diana talked.

"Ferb, can you take care of Diana?" I asked my brother and he nodded in response.

I left Ferb and Diana, which is really bad for me, but... I can't see my best friend sad.

I pinched her nose. "Hey Izzy, what'cha thinkin'?"

She smiled. "Hey, that's my catchphrase! You can't use it!"

We laughed. "I'm just joking. Well, I'm thinking about the FSG Jamboree."

"That's all?" I asked.

"Yeah." She smiled and brushed her hair out of her face.

"I don't believe in you. You're lying."

"No, I'm not."

"You're brushing your hair. That's a sign that you're lying."

"How did you-"

I touched her lips and she quickly shut up. "You're my best friend, Isabella. I know a lot about you."

"Nope, you're not." She said.

"Okay, tell me about it."

"It's none of your business."

"Isabella, please."

"I said-"

"Phineas, Isabella, I think you might wanna see this." Diana shouted.

We ran up at them at we saw two girls fighting.

It's Stacy and Wendy.

* * *

"Do not you dare insult my best friend!" Stacy shouted.

"Huh, I'm just saying the truth. Your best friend gave up and she has nothing to do against me."

"CANDACE NEVER GAVE UP! She's just... readying for her comeback!"

"Comeback? Who is she, a celebrity?"

"Ugh!" Stacy moaned. "She's readying for her comeback because she's gonna join the Tri-State Make-Up Artist Contest: Bridal Edition!"

"Wow, what a coincidence. I already registered at the contest. So, tell Candace that she'll gonna waste her time and effort because she will gonna lose that contest again and..."

"And?"

"There is nothing she can do about it."

"You stink-head!" And they started to fight.

"We need to stop those two!" Isabella said to us.

"Come on!" I said to her and held her hand.

We ran up to the two fighting roosters. We tried to separate them but they won't budge. Isabella tried to talk with them but they are busy fighting.

As we tried to calm down the bulls, Wendy accidentally shoved Isabella and our heads bumped each other really hard. We fell on the ground and Isabella lost her consciousness. I caught her and my head slammed on a hard rock.

The last thing that I've seen is Ferb's worried face.

* * *

**Isabella's POV _(Setting: Flynn-Fletcher's house)_**

Phineas and I tried to calm down Stacy and Wendy but they won't stop.

"Guys, stop it!" I shouted.

"Say that to Wendy, Isabella! She's the one who started all of this! She's the one who insulted Candace!"

"No, you're the one who started all of this! And she didn't know what TTH is meant."

"What is it?" I asked Wendy.

"The truth hurts. So get out of the way!"

Wendy shoved me and I bumped my head at Phineas's really hard. Then my vision's blacked out.

As the light faded out, I heard Diana's worried voice, repeatedly calling my name.

_But I worried about most..._

_...Phineas._

* * *

**_And that's all folks!_**

**_I know it's a little short but the next chapters would be longer._**

**_What's happening around here?! Let's hope Izzy and Phin are okay._**

**_What's your reaction about it? Okay, don't tell it in front of your computer, make a review!_**

**_(I'm gonna out for a while. What a day...)_**


	16. Chapter 15: Visions

_**Hello, fellow readers and writers out there! **_

_**Well, well, well. Looks like I've done the newest chapter of MBL. **_

_**Thanks again for the people who made some reviews on this story. It really makes my day happy.**_

_**Okay, LET'S DO THE RECAP!**_

_**Phineas and Diana finally met. They were really happy but there's someone who's not. Isabella. Her jealousy strikes. As they walked, the teens saw Stacy and Wendy fighting. Then Phineas and Isabella tried to calm down the two roosters but unfortunately, they met an accident.**_

_**Oh no, what happened? Will Phin and Izzy be okay?**_

_**Find out the answer here in Chapter 15!**_

_**(Disclaimer: I don't own it.)**_

* * *

**Isabella's POV ****_(Setting: Flynn-Fletcher's living room)_**

I see a light... but everything is blurred. When I opened my eyes widely, I first thing I saw...

Oh no, Phineas!

"Isa, you're awake!"

I saw Diana and Ferb, treating Phineas's wound. "He's still unconscious but his vitals are okay." Ferb told me while putting his stethoscope on his bag.

"Wha-what happened to Stacy and Wendy?" I asked them.

"The Wendy girl left after she shoved you and saw you unconscious." Diana said.

"Stacy went to Candace's room. Now, she's trying to convince Candace to join the contest." Ferb said.

"What happened to Phin?" I asked.

"He was hit by a hard rock." He looked at me. "And by your hard head."

"Ha-ha, really funny Ferb." I said sarcastically and I cracked a smile.

"Do you think he's gonna be okay?" Diana asked me.

"I know my best friend, Diana. He's gonna be okay."

"I hope."

I looked at my cousin while she's holding Phin's hand. I'm very jealous.

She looked at me. "Are you alright now, Isa?"

"Yeah." I said sadly.

"Does your head ache?"

"A little."

But no ache could compare at the ache I felt in my heart now.

"Hey, I'm gonna check some food at the fridge. You two, check out Phineas and call me if he woke up." Ferb said.

"Okay." Diana said.

Ferb walked out of the room. There was a long silence but Diana broke it.

"Isabella?"

I looked at her. "Yes, Diana?"

"If Phineas asked me in a date, would that be okay to you?"

Oh, no. This is bad. I loved Phineas than my very own life but I don't want to see my cousin's sad face.

"Yeah!" I tried to put happiness on my voice.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes I am." She's still staring at me. "What now?"

"I was just thinking; you became his best friend for so many years. Maybe you and he became..."

"Phin and I... are just best friends. That's all." I said. I felt like I'm doing the martyr thing. "And... me, liking that lizard face?!"

She smiled. "He's a cute lizard, I'd say."

I tried to crack a smile but I can't.

I wanted to hold his hand.

I wanted to check him out up all night.

But I can't.

I wanted to cry.

I wanted to know if he's okay.

* * *

**Phineas's POV ****_(Setting: Somewhere in a dark space)_**

Where am I? What the heck is this place? Where is anybody?

I tried to find the way out of this dark void of space but I failed.

"Isabella! Ferb! Diana! Is somebody could hear me?" I shouted.

I wonder what happened to Isabella. I hope she's okay.

Okay, so I need to find a way out of here. Ugh, if only I could make a portal or something that I could use... but I'm out of tools.

Then, I heard something creaking.

"Hello? Please, get me out of here!"

And a light surrounds the dark space.

The scene shifted. It looks like I'm at a farm.

"It's your turn now, Phin!" I heard a voice. It's the voice of young Izzy.

"Izzy! Thank goodness you're-" But she didn't hear me. The young Isabella passed through me. I looked at my hand. It looks like I'm a ghost.

"I think this looks like some sort of illusion." I said to myself.

"Okay, get ready Izzy!" I heard my young voice.

The young Isabella ran away from my younger self and he started counting near at a maple tree.

"One, two, three..."

Young Izzy hid in a farm house near the tree. I followed her to her hiding place.

"Okay, I'm on!" She shouted.

The young me started to find her at the bushes.

"You're great in hiding Izzy, but I'm good in finding." He said as he looked at the cages.

I heard Isabella giggled. Ah, I loved the way she... okay, Phineas Kristoff, snap out of it!

After five minutes of hiding, Izzy went outside of the farm house when suddenly the sky rumbles. The surroundings became darker as usual.

"Something's wrong in here." I said to myself.

"Phineas?" She tried to find my younger me but she can't find me.

Then I heard something. Then I saw my younger self, goofing off again at Izzy.

"At last, I found you!" My younger self said while covering her eyes.

"Phin? Where have you been?"

"I'm finding you at the farm house."

"I've been there!"

The sky rumbled again. The clouds let out moisture.

"We should go." Izzy said to him.

They ran to the maple tree but suddenly lightning strikes on us. My younger self shoved Izzy, causing for the lightning stroke at him. He flew and bumped to the tree. He loses his consciousness.

"Phin!" Young Isabella called.

I followed her as she ran up to him. When I looked at him, I shut my eyes.

His hair was on flames. His arms and legs were dislocated. His body was burning. He's covered and bathing in blood.

"PHINEAS!" Izzy shouted. "Phineas, wake up!"

I need to help them but I can't.

"Phineas!"

He moaned. "Isa...bella..."

"Thank goodness! You're alright!" I said to him, even though I know he couldn't hear me.

She cried in joy. "Phin! Hold on, I'll get some help!"

Then something's happen.

As my younger self held her hand, his body turned to ashes.

Everything's went black and I heard some freaking voices and lightning all over the place.

"STOP IT!" She shouted, as we cover our ears.

"Stop it! You're scaring Isabella!" I shouted. I felt like my eardrums are wrecking because of the noises.

The lightning repeatedly strikes and the young Isabella's knees fell on the floor.

She screamed. "STOP!"

I covered my ears tightly as she screeched.

Then, the scene changes. I found myself standing at Isabella's room. I saw the young Izzy woke up, crying. I noticed it's raining outside. Lightning strikes again and I spun my head, turning my attention to Izzy. I saw her hiding her head under her pink pillow.

"I'm so sorry, Phin." She said as she cried.

I sat at her bed. I tried to hold her hand in comfort but it just passing through.

Maybe this is the reason why she's very afraid of lightning. It's because of me.

Then I felt myself disappearing.

"No, no! Isabella needs me!" I shouted.

And I finally woke up.

The first thing I saw when I woke up is Diana's face.

"Ow. My head hurts." I said.

"Phineas, oh my, you're awake!" She exclaimed. "Isabella, he's awake!"

"Phin!" I heard her voice. She looked at me with her worried face. "Phineas, are you alright?"

I moaned. "You're head is reaaaally hard." I said to her.

Diana giggled but Isabella's face didn't change. "Do you have any idea how I worried about you?!" She said. "Then, after you woke up, you're gonna make a joke like there's nothing happened?!"

"Isabella, I'm very worried about you, so I want you to see you smile." I said. "I'm sorry."

Her eyes let out a tear and she smiled. "It's okay."

I turned my head to Diana. "I know this is not the time to ask you this but..."

Go for it, Phineas! This is your only chance!

"...can you go out with me, in a date?"

She looked at me, with her poker face but she smiled. "Of course, I want to go!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, meet me at the mall, 12 o'clock."

"Okay! I'm gonna go home. I'm gonna check out some clothes to wear. Bye Phineas!" She said as she left our house.

I turned to Isabella. "Izzy, are you alright?"

"Yeah." She said to me, flatly.

"Would that be okay with you, Izzy? I mean, going out in a date with your cousin?"

"Yes. That's fine with me."

Long pause.

"Phin, do you have any crush on my cousin?" She asked.

"Uh, I think so."

"Oh..." She trailed off. "That's... good."

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said.

Ferb arrived with some ice bags. Isabella stood up.

"I'm gonna go now."

Before she walked out of the room, I called her.

"Izzy?"

She turned at me. "Yes?"

"Uh..." Tell her about it, Phineas. Tell her about the visions. "Nothing. Just be careful."

She cracked a smile. "I will." And she left out of the house.

"Okay, what did I miss?" Ferb asked me.

"It's nothing." I said to him.

"Did you ask Diana?"

"Yep and she's on."

* * *

**Isabella's POV ****_(Setting: On the way at Garcia-Shapiro's house)_**

I was crying. I thought I'm his girl of his dreams. I'm so stupid. I thought he saw the slow-mo at me. _Ikaw kasi Isabella, ang slow mo._ (A/N: English Translation: 'Isabella, you're such a slow person.' I don't know if the translation is correct.)

I thought he loved me. Maybe the vision is not true.

You're curious what's that vision I saw? Okay here's the story. When I'm unconscious...

I'm at a dark, empty space. I tried to find an exit but I can't.

"Hello? Is anybody here?"

Then I saw a light. The light scattered all around the place and the scene changes.

I found myself inside of Phineas and Ferb's room. I saw Ferb, reading a book. I spun my head back and I saw Phineas.

"Hey Phin, what'cha-"

But he didn't hear me, instead he passed through me.

I'm a ghost? Oh, no, am I dead? Somebody help me!

I turned my attention to the two boys. In the middle of a page that Ferb was reading, Phineas suddenly looked up at him.

"Hey bro, I was just thinking, do you like Isabella?" Phineas asked Ferb.

He set the book down, then he slipped an arm around him. "Yeah," he said. "I do, as a friend."

He tugged on the material of his pajamas. "Do you think about her, Phineas?"

"Well, all the time," He said. "I get these pictures in my head..." He trailed off.

"Kind of like a movie?"

"Kinda. But not really. It's more like a picture, you know? But I can really see it all the time."

"Does that make you happy?"

"I don't know. Sometimes."

Ferb seemed to ponder this as he put his book at the nightstand. "Phineas?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a crush on Isabella?"

My eyebrows went up. Okay, this is the moment of truth...

"I hadn't really thought about it," He said. My mood became down.

"But you're always going out with her, right? Doesn't that mean you have a crush on her?"

He smiled. "Who told you that?"

"My cousins. They say that if you always hang out with a girl means you have a crush on that girl."

"Hey," He said, "just because I'm hanging out with Isabella doesn't mean I have a crush on her. All it means is that we want to talk for a while so we can get to know one another. All the people do that."

"Tell me why."

"They just do. It's kind of like . . . well, do you know how you hang out with Vanessa-"

"Hey, why Vanessa became the topic here?" Ferb interrupted.

"I'm just giving you an example. I'm saying that when you joke around and laugh and have a good time? That's all a date is."

"So you're saying that you two never have a good time?"

"No, I mean- I was!" He stuttered. "I'm getting out of words."

"You don't know what to say."

Then there's a long pause. Ferb get his book but before he opened it, Phineas looked at him.

"What?" His brother demanded.

"Do you think she's pretty?" He asked.

Oh my, where is all of this coming from? Did he...

"Well..."

"I think she's pretty," He declared. Ferb brought his knees up and reached for the book so he could start reading again. "And I think she's very cute also."

For the life of mine, I had no idea what to say.

He thinks that I'm cute? My heart suddenly jumped. Maybe he has a crush on me! I hope he has the same feeling, like mine.

But again, I was wrong.

He asked Diana to get out in a date, in front of me. I felt myself crushed or shredded like a paper.

I'm really jealous but I said to them, it's fine with me.

I felt like a martyr.

As I entered my house, I saw Mom helping Diana with her things.

"Hey Isabella, we transferred Diana's things at the spare room we have."

But I'm still walking up to my room.

"Hey Isa," Diana said. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go at my room. Good night."

"Good night." She greeted.

I slammed my door and slammed myself at my bed. And I started crying.

* * *

_**And that's for Chapter 15, guys!**_

_**Make sure to leave a review after reading!**_

_**(PhinabellaDirectioner's gonna rest now. *sighs* I'm really tired...)**_


	17. Chapter 16: The Message

_**Whazzup guys?**_

_**Wow! I couldn't believe it! The views reached 1000 in the US and almost 500 in the Philippines?! Oh my gosh!**_

_**I'm very thankful for tuning in to my story! I felt like my eyes are sweating... :'))**_

_**Well, now the RECAP!**_

_**Phineas and Isabella have some visions while they lost their consciousness. Phineas saw Isabella's dream, which makes her scared of lightning while Isabella saw the conversation of Phineas and Ferb before their 10th friendship anniversary. **_

_**But something happened... Phineas asked Diana to go out in a date and the bad thing is, he asked Diana in front of Isabella! I wonder what Isabella felt now...**_

_**Now, for the next chapter of Must Be Love!**_

_**(Disclaimer: I do own nothing.)**_

* * *

**Phineas's POV ****_(Setting: P&F's room)_**

"WHAT?!" Ferb shouted.

"It's true, my dear brother. Diana's going out with me. Is that amazing?"

"I'm really amazed. You two just met and you know her about 2 hours and you're gonna date her?"

"Yeah, what's the problem with that?"

"Nothing. I'm glad you're getting out with your 'girl of your dreams'."

"I know, I know." I said. "I'm really excited to know about her, like what is her favourite food, her favourite hobby, her favourite past time, and so much more!"

"But," He looked at me, "are you ready for the date?"

"Not much." I said as I show to him my two favourite set of clothes. "Which one is perfect, this one or this one?"

"Phineas, I'm not an expert in fashion. Wear what you think is perfect." He said to me and he turned his attention at his book.

"Right." I said. "I'm gonna pick this one."

Someone knocked the door. "Who's there?"

"It's Stacy, Phineas. I have something to tell you. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure, that's fine with us."

Stacy opened the door and came in. Ferb gave her a chair. "Can you do a favor for me?"

"Sure, but what is it?" I asked.

She paused. "Can you convince Candace to join the make-up contest for me?"

I gave Ferb a look. "I don't know Stacy but I'm not sure we can convince her."

"Oh, please?" She left her seat and fell on her knees. "Please, please, pretty please?"

Ferb and I exchanged some looks. "Oookay, we'll gonna help you convince her."

"Really, oh thanks Phineas and Ferb!" She ran and gave us a quick tight hug. "Thanks a lot, guys!"

I tried to talk. "Stacy... we... cannot... breathe..."

"Oops, I'm sorry." We moved out of her embrace.

"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do tonight!" I exclaimed.

* * *

**Isabella's POV ****_(Setting: Isabella's room)_**

I can't believe it. They're gonna go out. They barely know each other. I have this crush on him about what, 10 years and he developed his crush on my cousin about 2 hours and 15 minutes?! Is the destiny kidding me?

I tried to be okay. I tried to be alright.

But thinking about them, going out together, just don't feel right.

I stood up and peeked at my clock. 12: 51 am.

I started to throw some things at my table while sobbing.

I want to smack his face until his obliviousness wore off out of his heart.

Maybe... falling in-love at him was the worst mistake I've ever done in my life.

My world just seems to crash. I shouldn't have thought that this would last.

Now, I'm crying because I can't accept that he's going out with a girl. And what the bad thing is? That girl is my cousin.

"Phineas, you naive boy!" I shouted.

As I'm done throwing my things, I found myself holding a thing.

A thing that I treasured since someone gave this to me as a gift.

* * *

**Phineas's POV ****_(Setting: Front of Candace's room)_**

"Okay. Here it comes." I said to Stacy and Ferb.

I knocked the door carefully. "Who's that?" Candace shouted.

I looked at Stacy. "It's me, Stace."

"Come in." She said.

We opened the door and entered the room. "What are those dweebs are doing here?" She asked Stacy. "Let me guess... it's all about the contest, right?"

Ferb and I nodded in response. "Please Candace, you're not a loser, don't give up." I tried to motivate her.

"Please best friend, do this for me." Stacy pleaded.

"I'm not gonna go out there and lose the contest again." My sister said to us.

Ferb stepped in and gave Candace a glare. "That's the problem with you, Candace. You're assuming what will happen in your future even though you're never tried to do. Candace, please. Everyone here in the world fails but those failures never stop them to do their aspirations in life."

"Ferb's right, Candace." I said. "You need to risk in order getting your goal. Okay, what if I gave up at that island five years ago? You'll never have Jeremy as your fiancée now. You'll never reach your dream to be a make-up artist. As the old saying goes: no pain, no gain."

Candace looked up and stared at me. "Now, I can say that you're a grown up now. Okay, I'm gonna join that contest-"

"YES!" We exclaimed.

"FINALLY!" Stacy shouted.

"Hey, let me finish first, Stace." Candace stopped us. "I'm gonna join the make-up contest, if you, Phineas and Ferb, are gonna follow my conditions."

What?! Oh, come on!

"What is it, Candace?" I asked.

"My first condition: you're gonna do my chores for a month." She smiled.

"Oh, man." I shouted. Ferb groans.

"You got a problem with that?" Candace asked.

"No-nothing. Perfectly fine for us." We said in unison.

"What's the second condition, Candace?" Stacy asked her.

"Oh, I almost forgot that one. The second condition... Hmm... Stacy, did the competitors need one model?"

"Yeah. According to the leaflet." Stacy replied.

"Well, in that case..." Candace looked at me. "My second condition is... I want Isabella to be my model."

Okay, what did she just say? Something's blocked my ears.

"Candace, what did you just say? Can you repeat it again?" I asked her.

"I, want, Isabella, to, be, my, model. That what I've said."

"WHAT?!" Stacy, Ferb and I exclaimed.

Candace gave us a confusing look. "What? Is there, any problems with that?"

"You're kidding me, right?" Stacy said.

"Candace, Izzy's not gonna join it. It's okay with her if it is a school work or a big project. But I don't think she gonna going in as a model in a make-up contest." I said to her.

"I don't care. I want her to be my model." She said.

"How about... Diana, Isabella's cousin? She's gonna take it, I bet." I said to her.

"Nope, I want Isabella. Period."

"Candace-"

"I made up my mind now, Phineas. I want her."

I looked at Ferb. "Okay, I'll ask her tomorrow about it. Come on Ferb, I need to get some sleep."

As we leave the room, I heard the two girls talking.

"What's your plan now, huh Candace?" Stacy asked.

"You'll see. My plan's going smooth and there's no one could ruin it." Candace said.

I wonder what Candace is up to.

But there's one thing for sure: Isabella is included on the plan.

* * *

**Isabella's POV ****_(Setting: Isabella's room)_**

I'm holding a small bottle. This bottle contains a letter Phineas made for me. He gave to me this bottle in our first friendship anniversary. But before he gave this to me, he told a story to me.

And I still remembered it.

* * *

**(Flashback, ****_Setting: At the park, a year after they met_****)**

_We were laughing. Phin and I are talking about what happened in the year we shared._

_"...and still did that even though she knew it's ridiculous to do!" I said to him while laughing._

_"Hoo, yeah. It's still very funny to remember that but I bet you forget something else." He said._

_"What is it?"_

_He picked his wallet on his pocket and opened it. "Do you remember this one, Izzy?" He showed to me the picture when he made that candy prank to me._

_"Yeah, of course Phin, that's the most memorable moment I have in my childhood life!"_

_"I remembered your face when I chased you. It's so funny."_

_I punched him. "Ow, what was that?!"_

_"That's for chasing me while you tried to lick my face!" And we laughed again._

_"Do you want to hear a ghost story?" He asked me._

_"Okay."_

_"You'll gonna like this!" He smiled._

_I already do, I thought._

_He started to speak, but in a whisper._

_"There are ghosts and there is love, and both are present here, to those who listen, this tale will tell, the truth of love and if it's near."_

_He held my hand. "Harris Presser had been born in 1843 to owners of a small candle-making shop in downtown New Bern. Like many young men of the period, Harris wanted to serve for the Confederacy when the War of Southern Independence began. Because he was an only son, however, both his mother and father begged him not to go. In listening to their wishes, Harris Presser irrevocably sealed his fate."_

_He paused and looked at me. "He fell in love." He said softly._

_For a second, I wondered if Phineas was also referring to me. His eyebrows rose slightly, as if he was reading my thoughts, and I glanced away._

_"Kathryn Purdy," He continued, "was only seventeen, and like Harris, she was also an only child. Her parents owned both the hotel and the logging mill, and were the wealthiest family in town. They didn't associate with the Pressers, but both families were among those that stayed in town after New Bern fell to Union forces in 1862. Despite the war and the occupation, Harris and Kathryn began meeting by the Neuse River on early summer evenings, just to talk, and eventually Kathryn's parents found out. They were angry and forbade their daughter to see Harris anymore, since the Pressers were regarded as commoners, but it had the effect of binding the young couple even closer together. But it wasn't easy for them to see each other. In time, they devised a plan, in order to escape the watchful eyes of Kathryn's parents. Harris would stand in his parents' candle shop down the street, watching for the signal. If her parents were asleep, Kathryn would put a lighted candle on the sill, and Harris would sneak over. He would climb the massive oak tree right outside her window and help her down. In this way, they met as often as they could, and as the months passed, they fell deeper and deeper in love."_

_"You're sounding like our History teacher, Phin." I said._

_"Is that so? Maybe being teacher wasn't so bad to be an occupation." He said jokingly. "By now, the Union forces were tightening their grip on the South—the news from Virginia was grim, and there were rumors that General Lee was going to swing down with his army from northern Virginia and try to retake eastern North Carolina for the Confederacy. A curfew was instituted and anyone caught outside in the evening, especially young men, was likely to be shot. Unable now to meet with Kathryn, Harris contrived to work late in his parents' shop, lighting his own candle in the store window so that Kathryn would know he was longing to see her. This went on for weeks, until one day, he smuggled a note to Kathryn through a sympathetic preacher, asking her to elope with him. If her answer was yes, she was supposed to put two candles in the window—one that said she agreed, and the second as a signal for when it was safe for him to come and get her. That night, the two candles were lit, and despite all the odds, they were married that night under a full moon, by the same sympathetic preacher who'd delivered the note. All of them had risked their lives for love. But, unfortunately, Kathryn's parents discovered another secret letter that Harris had written. Enraged, they confronted Kathryn with what they knew. Kathryn defiantly told them that there was nothing they could do. Sadly, she was only partly right._

_"A few days later, Kathryn's father, who had a working relationship with the Union colonel in charge of the occupation, contacted the colonel and informed him that there was a Confederate spy in their midst, someone in contact with General Lee, who was passing secret information about the town's defenses. In light of the rumors about Lee's probable invasion, Harris Presser was arrested in his parents' shop. Before he was taken out to be hanged, he asked for one favor—a candle to be lighted in the window of his shop—and it was granted. That night, from the limbs of the giant oak tree in front of Kathryn's window, Harris Presser was hanged. Kathryn was heartbroken, and she knew her father had been responsible._

_"She went to see Harris's parents and asked for the candle that had been burning in the window the night that Harris died. Overcome by grief, they hardly knew what to make of the strange request, but she explained that she wanted something to remember 'the kindly young man who'd always been so courteous to her.' They gave it to her, and that night she lit both candles and set them on the windowsill. Her parents found her the next day. She'd committed suicide by hanging herself from the same giant oak tree."_

_He pulled me a little closer to him. "How do you like it so far?" he whispered._

_"Shh," I answered. "We're getting to the ghost part, I think."_

_"Those candles burned all night and the following day, until they were nothing more than little knobs of wax. But still they burned. On into the next night, then the next. They burned for three days, as long as Kathryn and Harris had been married, and then they went out. The following year, on Harris and Kathryn's anniversary, Kathryn's unused room mysteriously caught fire, but the house was saved. More bad luck followed for the Purdy family—the hotel was lost in a flood and the logging mill was taken to pay debts. In financial ruin, Kathryn's parents moved away, abandoning the house. But…"_

_He leaned forward, a look of mischief in her eyes. His voice sank to a whisper._

_"Every now and then, people would swear that they could see two candles burning in the window above. Others would swear there was only one... but that another was burning in another abandoned building down the street. And even now, over a hundred years later, people still claim to see candles burning in the windows of some of the abandoned houses down here. And it's strange—the only people who see them are young couples in love. Whether or not you two will see them depends on your feelings for each other."_

_Phineas closed his eyes, as if telling the story had drained him. For a minute he didn't move, and we sat frozen in place, afraid to break the spell. Then he finally opened his eyes again and reached something on his bag._

_"So you liked it?" He asked me._

_"All girls love romantic stories."_

_Long pause. "Are you ready for something?" He asked._

_"What is it?"_

_He gave me a bottle. "It's a bottle."_

_"Not just an ordinary bottle, Izzy. It's a message in a bottle."_

_I opened it but he stopped me. "Maybe you can open it at home?"_

_"Sure." I replied._

_After we said goodbyes to each other, I went home and ran straight to my room. I locked my door, just in case there's somebody breached in._

_I opened the bottle and snatched the letter. Then I read the letter. It says,_

_Dearest Isabella,_

_One year has passed since I chased you to lick your face full of chocolates, since we shared the story of our fathers, since we make the song, since we released our wishes to the universe, and since we became best friends. I still keeping the picture your mom gave to me and it still gave me smiles._

_First of all, thank you for being the best best-friend in the universe. You know, without you I'll never be the Phineas Kristoff Castellan Flynn you know now. I find myself thankful that you came into my life for even a short period of time. In the beginning, I'd assumed that we were somehow brought together to help you through your time of grief. Yet now, one year later, I've come to believe that it was the other way around. I now understand more fully the difficulties you were going through, and I realize how painful it must have been for you to move on. You taught me that it's possible to move forward in life, no matter how terrible your grief._

_Second, I'm really sorry for being a hard-headed best friend you had. I'm not promising you to be a good boy, but I'll try._

_And lastly, I wish we could share more happy memories in the next years we will be through and don't forget…_

_I'm always here for you. If you have a problem, I'll give you my shoulder to lean on._

_Again, thank you for coming into my life and giving me joy, thank you for loving me as a best friend and receiving my love in return. Thank you for the memories I will cherish forever._

_Good day and carpe diem,_

_Phineas_

_I cried. I was touched by the letter he gave._

_"Thanks, Phineas. I love you." I whispered._

* * *

**_(Flashback ends)_**

I'm still crying. I was touched again by the letter he made years ago.

That letter…

Maybe the destiny is just testing me how hard I am.

I made my decision. I won't give up.

* * *

_**That's all for today! **_

_**I got the ghost story from Nicholas Sparks's book "A Bent in the Road" and the message idea from his book "Message in a Bottle".**_

_**Well, what do you think? Hey, make a review!**_

_**(PhinabellaDirectioner's gonna rest for a while. SOUND-TRIP TIME!)**_


	18. Chapter 17: Dating

**_Swat's up, guys?_**

**_Sorry for the long wait, AGAIN. My sched's a little hectic. But finally, I've updated the story._**

**_I know I'm always saying this but I'm really thankful because you're still tuning in. I'm glad that I'm always receiving some positive feed backs!_**

**_One more announcement before anything else. Few days from now, my summer vacation is off. You know what it means. So, I'll be updating this story in weekends but I'll assuring you that it will worth your wait._**

**_Now, let's do the RECAP!_**

**_Stacy pleaded Phineas and Ferb to convince Candace to join the make-up contest. Phineas and Ferb tried to motivate their sister and they succeeded. But, Candace gave them some conditions and one of them... Well, Candace wants Isabella to be her model. That condition make their jaws open wide._**

**_Meanwhile, Isabella is depressed about Phineas's date with Diana. While she's making her things at her room flying, she saw Phineas's gift for her in their first friendship anniversary. That made Isabella make her decision. "I won't give up."_**

**_I'm giving to you, my fellow writers and readers, Chapter 17 is out!_**

**_(Disclaimer: I don't own P&F.)_**

* * *

**Phineas's POV _(Setting: On the way at Garcia-Shapiro's house)_**

Okay. I need to make my last minute checklist before I fetch Diana for our date.

Flowers, check.

Outfit, check.

Gift, check.

Now, I need to face my date. Okay Phineas, this is important. You need to give her a good impression for you to get a score from her.

Then, after this... I'll ask her to be my girlfriend.

I know it's very fast but she'll gonna go after 2 days. I hope she'll like me.

I knocked the door. Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro opened it.

"Hola Phineas! Are you here for Isabella?" She asked.

"Nope Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro, I'm here for Diana."

"Is that a bouquet? Are you gonna date her?"

"Yes, yes I am." I replied. "May I come in?"

"Yes, of course."

We went inside and I sat on the sofa.

"Diana is still fixing herself. I forgot to say that you're here." Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro said to me.

"That's okay. I'm planning to give her a surprise."

"Oh, okay."

Speaking of Isabella...

"Is Isabella upstairs?" I asked.

"Yes, she's quite a little depressed when she arrived last night."

"May I talk with her? Maybe I can cheer her up."

"Good idea, Phineas. You can go."

I went upstairs and arrived in front of Izzy's door. I knocked slowly.

"Izzy, it's me Phin. Are you there?"

The door creaked open. I saw her things scattered all over the floor and I saw my best friend lying at the cold floor, sleeping.

"Isabella!"

I ran towards her. I carried her and placed her at her bed. Then, I cleaned up all the mess on her room. While I'm fixing the mess, I saw a bottle.

"Hey, I remembered this." I whispered.

This is the message in the bottle I gave to Isabella on our first friendship anniversary. The memory gave me a smile. "The letter..."

"Phin, is that you?" I heard Izzy's rasping voice.

"Yeah, so what'cha doin'?"

She smiled and replied me in a rasping voice. "I'm having a rasping voice for now. What are you *coughs* doing at my room?"

"Ah, I'm just wanna check you and I have something to tell to you."

"What is it?"

"Candace wanted to talk with you."

"Why?"

"Ah..." I remembered what Candace said to me. "She'll gonna explain it to you. Honestly, I don't know why." I tried not to scratch my ear.

"Oh... okay. I'm gonna fix myself." She said. I stood up and started to leave her room but she stopped me.

"Phineas?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you ready for your date?"

"Well, I think so."

I heard a knock on the door. It's Diana.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm-" I was interrupted.

"We're just talking." Isabella said to her cousin.

"Oh, so, let's go Phineas?" Diana said to me.

"I'll catch up with you at the street. I have something to do."

"Okay." And she left us alone.

"So... good luck to your date." Isabella told me.

"Yeah, wish me luck." I said to her. "Goodbye, Izzy."

She smiled. "Bye, Phin."

And I left her room, ran downstairs, snatched the flowers, and walked with Diana to the mall.

* * *

**Isabella's POV _(Setting: On the way to Flynn-Fletcher's room)_**

I'm on the way to Phineas's house. I wonder what Candace will tell to me.

"Oh, Isabella!" Phineas's mom ran to me. "Phineas is on a date with your cousin."

My smile faded. "I know, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher."

"Are you sad about it?"

"Yes. Is Candace is in the house?" I tried to escape the topic.

"Yep. She's still on her room. I wonder when she's gonna go outside. I'm really worried."

"Can I come in, check her out?"

"Yes, sure Isabella. May I take you out a snack?"

"No thanks, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher. I'm really stuffed."

"Okay, suit yourself."

I left Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher outside and I ran up to Candace's room.

"Okay Isabella... breathe in and out..." I whispered and knocked the door.

"Who's there?" I heard Candace's voice.

"It's me, Isabella. Phineas said that you need to talk with me."

"Oh, come in!" She replied and I opened the door.

You wouldn't believe what I'm seeing here.

* * *

**Phineas's POV _(Setting: At the mall)_**

"Ahahahaha! Phineas, that was funny!" Diana exclaimed.

I mentally swooned. I heard that laugh but I don't know whose own that laugh and smile I'm seeing at her.

"You know," I told her, "you have some words of wisdom."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so I shouted 'W.O.W.' earlier. 'W.O.W.' means words of wisdom."

She giggled. "You too Phineas, I think you have it."

"Hey, do you know what the meaning of 'L.I.S.' is?"

"What?"

"Life is short. So..." I said and held her hand while I gave her a rose. "I'll cut to the chase. Diana, I really like you."

"Phineas..." She trailed off. I knew it. I shouldn't take it fast. Now she's gonna hate me...

"Diana, I'm sorry, I shouldn't-"

"I really like you too."

Wait, what did she just said?

"Can you..." I asked her.

"I said; I like you too."

I jumped in joy. "WOW!"

"Words of wisdom?"

"No, as in... WOW!"

She giggled. "You're funny Phineas."

"SO, this means... we're..."

"Yes, yes we are."

I danced in joy. Literally.

"THANK YOU, LORD!" I shouted. I should call her.

* * *

**Isabella's POV _(Setting: Candace's room)_**

I don't think I should call this a 'room'.

There are newspapers everywhere I step and then I saw Candace, cutting some newspapers.

"Candace?"

"Oh, Isabella! Sorry for the mess. I'm really bored so..."

"Oh, I see." I said. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Um... Isabella, I need you to be my model."

Wait, is she serious?

"Candace, what did you say?" I asked.

"I said; I want you to be my model to the make-up contest."

I stared at her. "Um... I don't know Candace. I know myself that I am not beautiful. You might lose that contest if I became your model."

She smiled and held my hand. She dragged me in front of her mirror. "Look at the mirror. Is that person said to you that you're not beautiful? If that so, that person is very insecure."

She looked at me. "Isabella, you are a beautiful person but you never showed the beauty in your heart."

Long pause.

"Okay, what's the problem?" She asked me.

"Huh?" I said.

"I know there's something that's bugging you."

"It's nothing, Candace."

"Isabella, you're like a sister to me. I wanted to help you so please? Tell me about it."

"Uh... well..."

And my cell phone rang. _'I'm tryin' to be okay, I'm tryin' to be alright..."_

"Hold that thought, Candace." I said to her.

"Hello?" I asked.

"ISABELLA! IT'S ME, PHINEAS!" I think my ear drums are ruined because of Phineas's voice.

"I know who you are, Phin. What is the big news?"

"WE'RE OFFICIALLY A COUPLE! CAN'T YOU BELIEVE IT?"

"Hold your horses. Who is your girlfriend?"

"OF COURSE YOUR COUSIN, DIANA!"

I felt like I was crushed by a million-ton rock or my soul was burned and shredded into pieces by a devil's scythe.

"Yeah... I can't believe it..." I said.

"Why the sad voice, Izzy?"

"Sad? No, I'm not sad. In fact, I'm very happy for you and Diana."

"Thanks."

"Phineas," I heard Diana's voice on the phone, "let's go to the park!"

"Hey, I need to go. See you later!"

"Okay. See you later, Phin." And I hung up the phone.

"Isabella?" I heard Candace's worried voice. "Are you okay?"

I felt my body is paralyzed. My eyes are letting some tears to drop. My phone dropped and my knees dropped on the floor.

"Isabella!" Candace exclaimed and rushed up to me.

"Okay. Do you want to know what my problem is? Listen to me." I said. "I thought Phineas has feelings for me. I assumed it because he became... closer to me in the last few days. But I was wrong. Now, I'm crying because he has a beautiful girlfriend. And what's the worst part? That girl is my cousin! I can't move on with it..."

And I sobbed. Candace gave me a warmly embrace.

"I know I'm not beautiful... and I have no chance to be his girl of his dreams. He never saw the slow-mo moment at me." I said.

"Isabella, as what I've said earlier, you are a beautiful girl. I know! I'll help you out."

"Really?"

"Yeah, let's fire it up and your inner dragon will shine. Whaddya say?"

I paused for a moment and think. Then I made my decision. I'm not giving up.

"Candace," I said to her, "I'm on."

* * *

_**Well, that's all for today. **_

_***sighs* I'm really tired now. I should get some sleep.**_

_**(I'm going out now. Make sure to leave a review before closing this one!)**_


	19. Chapter 18: Brand New

_**Good day to all of you!**_

_**Okay, I'm really sorry again for the late update. Well, my summer vacation's gonna be over in a few days so my hectic schedule is back again.**_

_**I'm really thankful for the people who gave full support to this story. Waaahh, I mean, I know that my story really happened in real lives of some teenagers now. **_

_**Hmm... I think it's time for the RECAP!**_

_**Phineas asked Diana out in a date and Diana accepted his invitation. After they strolled over, Phineas asked her if she want him to be his boyfriend and told her that he really liked her. Diana also confessed that she also liked him and happily accepted it.**_

_**Meanwhile, Isabella went at the Flynn-Fletcher's house to meet Candace. Candace told her about the model thing and Isabella hesitated. But she made her decision after she heard from his best friend that he got his girl of his dreams. **_

_**Now, for the newest chapter of Must Be Love!**_

_**(Disclaimer: I don't own it.)**_

* * *

**Phineas's POV _(Setting: On the way to Garcia-Shapiro's house)_**

This is one of the best days I've ever had in my life. I'm actually holding hands with my girl of my dreams.

"Are you having fun?" I asked my brand new girlfriend, Diana.

"Yes, yes I am." She replied.

"Hey, do you want to go to beach tomorrow? You know, have some summer fun?"

"I want to Phineas, but I can't. I'm going to Mexico tomorrow."

"Oh..." I said in a sad way.

"You know I have an idea," I said, "Before you went to the airport, we're gonna make a beach at our backyard. Then, we're gonna have fun! Whaddya say?"

She smiled. "That's great!"

"I'll make your day tomorrow the best day you've ever had."

"No."

"What?" I asked.

"No." She said again.

"What do you mean 'no', Diana?"

"Nothing could be best as this day."

I smiled. "Thanks for giving me the best moments, Diana."

"_I_ should be thanking _you_, Phineas."

Wait, is this déjà vu? If it is, where did hear that? Maybe I'm just imagining things.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you're the one who gave me the best moments. I'm glad because now, I have you."

I looked at our intertwined hands then I looked back to Diana. "Do you want to come inside?" She asked me.

"Yeah!"

As we entered Izzy's house, I felt excited to tell her about what happened.

"Phineas, just sit there. I'm gonna fix myself. I'll be back." Diana said.

"Okay, take your time." I said back to her and she left me and went upstairs.

I sat on the sofa then I saw a girl carrying a huge box. I can't see her face because of the box. I assumed it was Diana so I help her.

"Hey Diana, I'll help you..." I trailed off. As the girl sweeps off her hair, it passed to my face and I smelled some vanilla and jasmine fragrance.

I thought I was Diana...

_...it was Isabella._

* * *

**Isabella's POV (_Setting: Isabella's room, before the two 'love birds' arrived)_**

After I got home, I did what Candace said to me. I put some cucumbers at my eyes at left it and I also put some oatmeal facial mask and some hair oil that she made. Then I went into sleep about 20 minutes. After that, I removed the cucumber and the facial mask and I combed my hair. I felt my face is refreshed and my hair is very smooth.

Maybe Candace wasn't just an ordinary make-up artist.

Then I wore the dress that Diana gave to me. It really fits and I looked myself at the mirror.

I heard a knock on the door. "Isa!"

"Yes, Mom?" I replied.

"Can you take this box downstairs? I need to clean up the attic!"

"Okay! But where is the box?" And I saw the box when I open the door. "How serendipitous."

Now, I'm sounding like Phin. *sighs* Speaking of Phin...

I couldn't believe that he got Diana in just one day. Okay, I have this crush on him in 10 years, then he just met her about a day and he got her heart...

No, Isabella. Don't. Give. Up. I looked again at the box and I started to carry it downstairs. As I carrying it, someone tried to help me.

"Hey Diana, I'll help you..."

_It's Phineas. _

I put the box on the floor and looked at my best friend.

"I'm so sorry Isabella, I thought you were..." He said.

"That's okay." I said. "So, how's your date?"

He's still mute.

"Phin? Are you alright?"

"Izzy... you're beautiful..." He said. I blushed furiously. "You're a knockout."

I smiled and blushed more. "Thanks for the compliment, Phin."

"So... what did you done with your face?"

"Candace gave me a makeover. How's your date with Diana?"

"It was GREAT! I could not believe that we will be a couple!" He said as we sat on the sofa.

"Hey," He continued, "Let's make a backyard beach for your cousin before she went to Mexico?"

I looked at him. "I'm not sure..."

"Please? Do it for me?"

I smiled. "Okay, alright. But I'm not doing this because of you, it's for my cousin."

"Okay. Suit yourself."

Long pause.

"Phineas?" I said.

"Yes, Isbaella?"

"What if... ugh, forget it."

"What is it?" He insisted.

"What if... what if you found out that there's someone who has a crush on you a long time ago?"

"Um..." He started, "I-"

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" I heard Diana's voice.

"AAH!" We shouted. "DIANA!"

"What?"

"You scared us in death!" We shouted in unison and we looked to each other. "Jinx!"

We laughed. "I should go now. I need to get some blueprints." Phin said.

"Hoo... okay." I said.

"See ya tomorrow!" Diana and I said as Phineas went home.

"Okay Isa, what happened?" Diana asked.

"What?" I asked back.

"What happened to you sand Phineas when I'm at the room?"

"Well..." I trailed off.

_You're a knockout._

I giggled at his reaction and statement. "Ah, nothing."

She gave me a look. "Isabella, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Can you keep an eye at Phineas when I'm gone?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... don't let any girls... well, you know, keep them away from my boyfriend."

I looked away from her. I can't do this.

But for my cousin's sake, _I can do this_.

"Yeah, sure."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you Isabella!" She said as she gave me a hug.

I mentally sighed. Maybe they're right...

_That person who holds the sweetest smile has the miserable feeling on her heart._

* * *

**Phineas's POV _(Setting: Candace's room)_**

"...and that's all." I said as I finished my story.

Ferb gave me a smile. "Looks like it was a perfect date you have, my dearest brother."

"Indeed, my dear brother. And I know what we're gonna do first thing, tomorrow!"

"Hold it right there!" Candace said. "What are you gonna do?"

"We're gonna make a backyard beach!"

"AGAIN?!" They exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"Phineas, did we make a backyard beach five years ago?" Ferb asked.

"Well... yeah, but I promised Diana."

"Phineas, why did you fall in-love with that girl?" Candace asked me.

"...I... don't... know... exactly..." I replied.

Long pause.

"Hey guys," They looked at me, "Do you believe in the 'slow-mo moment'?"

"Well," Ferb said, "I never had a slow-mo moment with anyone but yes, I do believe."

"How about you Candace? Did you see the slow-mo moment at Jeremy?"

She looked at Ferb and then, at me. "Well..."

"Phineas! Ferb! Candace! Time for dinner!" Mom shouted.

"Well, I'm really hungry. The last one who will make it at the table will be the dishwasher for tonight!" Candace said and she ran downstairs.

"Hey! Wait for us!" I shouted.

* * *

**_And that's all for now._**

**_I think this story is really short but I also think that the next chapters are gonna be long. _**

**_BEFORE YOU CLOSE THIS... Make a review!_**

**_(*yawns* PhinabellaDirectioner's really tired. I should get some sleep. Make a review!)_**


	20. Chapter 19: Jealousy Strikes (Again)!

_**Good day, people!**_

_**Whoa. OMG. I could not believe this, this story reached 3,500 views and 50 reviews?! Is this a dream? Somebody pinch me!**_

_**I couldn't say a word. I'm really speechless. To my kind reviewers and readers, thanks again for the full support!**_

_**I don't know what to say. Oh never mind. Let's get back the show on the road, shall we?**_

_**Now, lemme tell you, THE RECAP!**_

_**As Phineas waited for her girlfriend in Isabella's house, he saw a girl but... he didn't expect that girl is Isabella, who had a big change to her appearance. And do you know what Phineas's reaction is?**_

_**"Izzy... you're beautiful..." He said. Isabella blushed furiously. "You're a knockout."**_

_**Ahhh! What will gonna happen at the beach Phineas made for Diana? Let's find out here in the latest chapter of "Must Be Love"!**_

_**(Disclaimer: Mates, I still don't own it. Dan and Swampy owned it.)**_

* * *

**Phineas's POV ****_(Setting: Flynn-Fletcher's backyard)_**

All things are set for the backyard beach.

Okay, for the last minute checklist...

Sand? Check.

Seawater? Check.

Entertainment? Check.

Snack bar? Check.

People? Big check.

And lastly... Beach volleyball? Check.

As I finished the last minute checklist, I went to Diana, along with Isabella. Speaking of Isabella...

I could not believe that Candace gave her a big change. She's wearing a light pink dress that I've never seen before, her hair became shinier and it has a good fragrance, and she became happier than usual.

But still, I'm very glad because she's still the Isabella Garcia-Shapiro that I've known, even though her appearance had changed. Her sweet smile, her laugh, her voice... it never changed.

Well you know, let's get back to the road, shall we?

I was running up to the two girls. "Hey guys, do you like it?"

Diana smiled. "Yes! I know you and your brother did some impossible things like Isabella said but I didn't expect to be spectacular like this!"

Isabella looked at her. "See? Told you so."

I looked at Izzy. "What did you say to Diana, Izzy?"

"Well... I've said to her that you're the greatest prankster ever, that you're a hard-headed boy, and so much more."

I gave her an evil stare. "If you said anything embarrassing to her..."

"Don't worry Phin. Your other embarrassing secrets are still secrets."

"You know," Diana said, "Do you want to eat something? My treat!"

"Ice cream?" I asked Isabella.

"Nah, I'm good." She said.

"Well, come on Diana!" I said to my girlfriend and dragged her to the snack bar.

We ordered one ice cream and a ginger juice.

"Ginger juice?" I asked Diana.

"My favorite refreshment. It keeps my voice steady and fine." She said. "What's the flavor of your ice cream?"

I smiled. "Chocolate ice cream with almonds. It's our favorite."

"Our?"

"Me and Izzy."

"Oh." She drank again her juice.

"Do you want to play volleyball?" I asked her. "It's my favorite sport."

"I want Phineas but I can't."

"Why?"

"Um... My skin is very sensitive in UV rays and my sweat pores are clogged."

"If that's the case... how about a stroll on the beach, about 5 minutes?"

She smiled in agreement. "Okay."

"Let's go." I gave her my hand and she held it.

* * *

**Isabella's POV ****_(Setting: At the Backstage)_**

"I can't. I can't sing in front of many people, not in this outfit." I said while showing my new bathing suit.

"Oh, come on Chief!" Gretchen exclaimed. "You can do this! Please? If you don't want... maybe Adyson could get the 'Bathing Suit Singer' patch."

My spirits went up. "Okay, okay." If this performance could give me a patch, I'll do this.

"What you're gonna sing?" Ginger asked.

I whispered at her ear the title of the song.

"Really? Oh my gosh, I hope Phineas could hear you sing!" Ginger said.

I smiled. "Okay girls! We have a lot of work to do!"

"Aye, aye, chief!" They shouted.

I heard a knock on the door. "Isabella, I need to talk to you!"

"It's Baljeet." I said to the girls. "Okay, just wait a minute."

I changed my swimwear into my regular outfit and went outside of the backstage.

"What's the problem, Baljeet?" I asked.

"Isabella, listen to me. I think we're gonna lose the volleyball competition."

"Why did you say so?"

"According to the grapevine, Buford set it up into a mixed volleyball competition but he forgot to say that we need some girls to compete."

"And you're talking to me because..."

"Can you replace Irving on the group? I mean, of all the Fireside Girls, you're the best volleyball player."

"We heard that!" The girls shouted from the backstage.

"Please Isabella, if we're lack of players, we might lose the game." He pleaded.

"Hmm... maybe I could give myself a shot."

"YES!"

"Who's the captain ball of the other team?"

"It's Thaddeus."

"Oh..." I said, and then I realized what he said. "WHAT?! BALJEET, ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"Yeah, I know what you're feeling now."

Great. We're gonna compete with the greatest volleyball team of the Quad-State Area. If this battle's finished, I'm gonna kill Buford.

"Okay Baljeet. Let's get out game face on." I said as we ran up to the group.

As we joined the group, I found Phineas smiling.

"Hey Phin, what'cha thinkin'?" I asked.

"Oh hey Izzy, it's nothing. I just... well, I think we can beat Thaddeus's team."

"I hear negative." I said jokingly. That made Phineas cheered up a little. "Hey, you made some impossible things all over your whole life! You never gave up."

"But I'm feeling like giving up."

"You're giving up in a volleyball competition? You've got to be kidding me, Phineas Kristoff."

"So, what I'm gonna do about it, Isabella Marion?" _(A/N: Well, I chose Marion to be her second name because I'm really fond of that name and I really like Robin Hood's love interest.)_

"Why are you asking me? It's your problem, not mine." He looked at me. "Just joking. Phineas, you're just sounded like Candace. You need to relax. It's not about the winning; it's about the spirit of the game."

"Actually, it's about winning." Buford said. I elbowed him at his stomach. "Ow, I mean, I was wrong. It's about spirit of the game."

"See? I was right." I said to Phin.

I saw a smile on his face. "I guess you finally motivated me. Okay 'Blazers', time for the game!"

* * *

**Phineas's POV ****_(Setting: Competition Venue, 3_****_rd_****_ Set of the Game)_**

Okay. We got the first set point and Thaddeus's team got the second set point. We need to get the third set point for us to win.

I'm really distracted. I don't know why but in the second set, I found myself distracted at Isabella. But good thing, Diana is helping me out getting off my attention at Isabella.

"Go Phineas! Phineas! Phineas!" She shouted and I smiled.

Thaddeus make his service. Buford received it and Ferb tossed it. I jumped high and I did the spike. And the ball landed inside the opponent's court. SCORE!

"The 'Blazers' got another score!" Baljeet said at the microphone. "And they tied on the scores 24-24! Clearly, it's still anyone's game!"

It's Izzy's turn to serve. She gave an overhead serve to the opponent's but Thor blocked it. Ferb received it and the ball went to the opponent's court.

As Thaddeus's teammates are takin' care of the ball, I saw some boys giving their eyes at Izzy.

"Maybe they really liked Isabella, huh Phineas?" Django asked me.

"Pfft. I don't think so." I answered.

But I felt a little jealous. Wait, I'm jealous? Why I'm-

"PHINEAS!" I heard Isabella's voice.

As my mind got back in concentration, I saw the ball flying towards my face. I ducked and Isabella received it.

"Hoo... Thanks Izzy." I said.

"Don't mention it." She said.

I could say Baljeet started to became tense in the game by his voice.

"Oh and Isabella received the ball, folks! Now the ball is flying back to Thaddeus and he caught..."

Thaddeus fell on the floor but he didn't catch the ball. The crowd goes silent.

"Is this means..." Buford said.

"We won." Izzy and I said to him.

Baljeet broke the silence. "And the 'Blazers' won the competition!"

The crowd goes wild. Diana run up and she hugged me and Izzy.

"You are the best!" She said.

"No, Isabella's the best one, Diana." I said.

As we moved out of Diana's embrace, the boys who looking at Izzy earlier came up.

"Hey Isabella, can we go to the snack bar? Don't worry, I'll give you a treat." One of the boys said.

"I would prefer another game of volleyball." She said to him.

"Let's go!" The group of boys went with Isabella to the court.

As I watched them playing, Diana looked at me, worried.

"You're jealous." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"You're feeling jealous at the boys, aren't you?"

"No, no I'm not."

"Phineas, you're jealous because they had Isa's attention."

"You're saying that I want Isabella's attention? I just don't want that guy flirting at my best friend."

"Really? You know, that guy would be perfect for her."

"In my opinion, that guys aren't her dream boys."

"Okay, do you have any idea what type of guy Isabella wants?"

"I don't know exactly but I know they are not the guys."

Long pause.

"Phineas... I need to go." Diana said to me.

I smiled. "Okay, just be careful on the way back home."

"I will." She said as she took her hand back.

"I'm gonna miss you, Diana." I said.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Phineas." She said, smiling. "Goodbye."

As I watched my girlfriend walked away from me, I felt something... I felt sad. I tried to be happy so I looked back at Isabella.

Now, I couldn't tell what I'm feeling just right now. What is this? Angry? Sad? Mad? I don't know what this feeling is.

Ferb looked at me, as if he could tell what I'm thinking now.

"You're jealous, aren't you?"

"Honestly, I don't know Ferb but I know definitely that I'm not feeling jealous."

"Huh, really? I don't think so." He said as he walked away from me.

"What the heck is happening to me?" I asked myself.

I glanced again at Isabella and I started to stroll around the beach.

* * *

**Isabella's POV ****_(Setting: At the volleyball court)_**

"Boys, I need to go. See you later!"

"Okay." They said.

I ran as fast as I could and I arrived at the backstage 5 minutes before my performance.

"Hey Chief, here's your swimsuit!" Adyson said to me.

"Thanks Ady." I said.

"Are you ready for your performance?" She asked.

"Yep."

I heard Gretchen on the mic. "Okay, let's give our next performer a round of applause, Isabella!"

I walked out of the backstage and Gretchen handed me a mic. The music started to play and I started to sing.

* * *

**_(Song: Last First Kiss)_**

Baby I, I wanna know what you think when you're alone  
Is it me yeah? Are you thinking of me yeah? Oh

We've been friends now for a while  
Wanna know that when you smile  
Is it me yeah? Are you thinking of me yeah? Oh, oh

Boy what would you do?  
Would you wanna stay if I were to say?

I wanna be last yeah  
Baby let me be your, let me be your last first kiss  
I wanna be first yeah  
Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this  
And if you only knew

I wanna be last yeah  
Baby let me be your last, your last first kiss

Baby tell me what to change  
I'm afraid you'll run away if I tell you  
What I wanted to tell you yeah  
Maybe I just gotta wait  
Maybe this is a mistake  
I'm a fool yeah, baby I'm just a fool yeah oh, oh

Boy what would you do?  
Would you wanna stay if I were to say?

I wanna be last yeah  
Baby let me be your, let me be your last first kiss  
I wanna be first yeah  
Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this  
And if you only knew

I wanna be last yeah  
Baby let me be your last, your last first kiss

Your last first kiss…

Your last first kiss…

Your last first kiss…

Boy what would you do?  
Would you wanna stay if I were to say?

I wanna be last yeah  
Baby let me be your, let me be your last first kiss  
I wanna be first yeah  
Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this  
And if you only knew

I wanna be last yeah  
Baby let me be your last, your last first kiss

I wanna be last yeah baby let me be your last  
Your last first kiss, oh

I wanna be last yeah baby let me be your last  
Your last first kiss…

* * *

As the crowd applauses, I walked out of the stage and the girls ran up to me.

"Nice one, Chief! Here's your 'Bathing Suit Singer' patch." Gretchen said to ma while she handed to me the patch.

"Thanks, girls. I'm gonna change my outfit. I'll be right back." I said as I went to the dressing room.

After I changed, I went outside and I noticed that the beach is empty. No noise. No people playing or swimming at the water. There's nothing on here.

"You know, you are really a great singer." I heard a voice.

I spun my head back and I saw Phineas, standing and holding two ice cream cones.

* * *

_**I'm gonna stop here for a while. Sorry, guys. I'm really tired typing and my parents gonna kill me if they knew that I didn't study for the next school year. Oh well.**_

_**What'cha say about it? Good or bad? Tell me about it through reviews!**_

_**(PhinabellaDirectioner is gonna out for now. See ya guys!)**_


	21. Chapter 20: Waltzing

_**Hey guys, what'cha doin'?**_

_**Ahh... what a day I had. Before I get myself into sleep, I'm gonna give you the newest chapter of "Must Be Love"!**_

_**Sorry guys, I'm sooo tired to give some recaps so here it is!**_

_**(Disclaimer: Oh how I wish... I could own it...)**_

* * *

**Phineas's POV ****_(Setting: Front of the Entertainment Stage)_**

I'm all alone. Izzy is with the boys she never met before, Ferb needs to study for his early college exams, and well… the gang are with their girlfriends. I'm feeling that I'm out of place.

As I walked by at the entertainment stage, I heard Gretchen on the mic. "Okay, let's give our next performer a round of applause, Isabella!"

Isabella? Singing? What kind of song she will sing?

Then I heard the intro. That's her favorite One Direction song. _Last First Kiss…_

I remembered the night I stole a kiss from her. Well, that would be might my last first kiss with her. I wonder she knew about it…

Wait, my heart is racing again… I felt my face is showing a blush again... I felt my body is paralyzing.

Okay, calm down Phineas. You are not feeling this way at her again. You just stole a kiss from her because you are not in your right mind.

But did you love her more than just a best friend?

_(I wanna be last yeah  
Baby let me be your, let me be your last first kiss  
I wanna be first yeah  
Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this  
And if you only knew _

_I wanna be last yeah  
Baby let me be your last, your last first kiss…)_

_Do I love her?_

No way. I'm. Just. The. Best. Friend. And I love Diana more than myself.

I shook my head out of my thoughts and I listen to Izzy's sweet voice. Sweet?

I've got an idea.

I ran around to find an ice cream store but I failed. When I found one, I didn't find our favorite flavor of ice cream. But at last, after running about 15 miles away from home, I found an ice cream shop with the flavor I want.

I panted heavily. "Two… chocolate ice cream… with… almonds…"

"Wow lad, you're really tired." The vendor said.

"Yeah."

"Is the other one for your girlfriend?"

I blushed really hard. "It's not for my girlfriend. It's for my best friend."

"Hmm… you're kinda blushing, lad."

"I'm not blushing, sir. Maybe I'm out of oxygen."

"Maybe… or you're blushing because you just have a crush on her."

"What?! No sir!" I stammered."I-I-I have a girlfriend sir and I'm just her best friend."

He laughs. "You know little man, every love stories start with friendships, lad. Every person knows that."

As he gave the two ice creams, I looked up at him. "Thank you sir." And I ran up home.

I arrived after Izzy sang. I walked at the stage and took the microphone. "Hey guys, time to go home!"

"Oh man!" They exclaimed but they started to walk home.

After the people went out of the backyard beach, I patiently waited for Izzy.

"Come on Izzy. The ice cream would melt." I whispered.

Then I hear the backstage door opened. I quickly hide and and I saw Isabella walking. Unknowingly for her, I followed her and I started to smile.

"You know, you are really a great singer." I said to her.

She spun her head back and I gave her my smile.

"Phineas? You-you heard me?" She asked.

I nodded. "How could anyone didn't hear your beautiful voice?"

"Unless they are deaf." She said jokingly. "Where is everybody?"

"Ah, they went home. It's around 4:00." I said as we walked at the seashore.

"You wanna walk around?" I asked her as I gave her the ice cream.

She nodded. "Thanks."

"You know, I ran 15 miles away just to buy that flavor." I said.

"What? You really-"

"Yes, yes I did." She giggled. "You really give me the smiles, Izzy." I said.

"What did you just say?" She asked.

"Ah, nothing. Forget about it." I said nervously.

"Oookay."

* * *

**Isabella's POV (Setting: At the seashore)**

I'm walking with Phin. Our hands are bumping. My face is showing a blush and my heart starts bumping really hard. I waited for Phineas to make a move but my patience is running off so I took the step. I looked at his face, wait…

IS HE BLUSHING?!

"Um… sorry. My hands really-" He interrupted me and he held back.

"That's okay." He said as he licked his ice cream.

As usual he broke the long pause. "Why did not say to me that you're gonna sing?"

"I didn't know that I'm gonna sing. They just said to me before the volleyball competition."

Long pause again. But now, I'm the one who broke it. "What happened earlier at the court? You really seemed disturbed."

"Ah, I'm just thinking some tactics in the game." He scratched his ear.

"You're lying again." I said as I licked my ice cream.

"What? Ah, not again." He munched the whole ice cream.

I laughed. "Okay, serious talk now. What happened?"

"Um… just… I don't wanna talk about it, Isabella."

"Phineas, I'm your best friend. You can say anything to me."

He looked at me.

"Please?" I said.

"Alright…"

* * *

**Phineas's POV ****_(Setting: At the seashore)_**

"Um…" I was about to start but I was interrupted by the music.

"What was that?" Isabella asked me.

"Maybe Ferb didn't turn off the automatic music system." I said.

I offered my hand to her, gesturing to dance. "Wanna dance with me?"

She didn't hesitate. "My pleasure."

And we started waltzing.

_(Montage playing. A/N: If you want to hear the music, search this in YouTube: /watch?v=XlY-t15OQ2A.)_

After we danced, I played a prank on her. I repeatedly poked her stomach, causing her to laugh very loudly. She tried to fight me but instead our feet tripped and we fell on the ground. As we lied on the soft sand, I leaned my forehead on hers. She closed her eyes and she held my hand tightly. My heart started to bump really fast. As I tried to hug her, the world around me faded. And also, Isabella faded.

"Isabella? Where are you?" I shouted.

The scene shifted in the church. I'm standing in front of the altar, wearing a black suit.

"What is this?" I said.

As spun my head back at the aisle, I saw a girl. She is wearing a pink dress and holding a bouquet of flowers. I can't see her face because of her veil.

Because of my curiosity, I walked towards to the girl and I removed the veil.

_Father of Physics… it's Isabella!_

That means… it's our wedding…

"Phin?" Her voice shook me out of my moment.

We are still lying on the floor and my head are still leaning to hers.

"Phin, are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah…" I whispered.

The music starts playing again. "Do you want to dance again?" She asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"Great!" She said as we stand.

She put her hands on my shoulders. Even though my hands are on her waist, I could feel her heart beats.

I looked at her gleaming eyes. "You know, Diana and I never danced like this before."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Long pause.

"Hey, do you want me to build something tomorrow? Diana didn't like engineering and architecture."

"Hmm… how about a restaurant? I really need a 'Restaurant Waitress' patch."

"Hmm… if that's the case… I know what I'll gonna do tomorrow!" I smiled.

"No, I know what you'll gonna do tomorrow!" We turned our heads.

"Candace?" Izzy said as we moved out of our embrace.

"Yep, that's me. Can you help me?" Candace said.

"Anything for you sis. What is your problem?" I asked.

"Um… it's about the make-up contest. The contestants required to make a creative presentation for their models." She said. "I want my presentation to be like this…" She closed her eyes. "A couple in a wedding ceremony… The bride is walking at the aisle while the groom is waiting for her. Then, as their hands are linking, they started to waltzing happily… they danced as the world is their stage." She opened her eyes as she finished telling her idea.

"Nice idea, Candace. Me, dancing with my groom-to-be." Izzy said ecstatically. "But who will be my partner?"

She looked at me. "No, no way." I said.

"Yes way, Phineas. I want you to be Isabella's partner." Candace said.

I looked at Izzy and I could tell that she was shocked.

"Is that okay with you, Isabella?" Candace asked. "I mean, come on! I saw you two dancing and I bet we could win that contest if two join forces!"

"If that's fine with Phin, it's fine with me, too." Izzy said.

"So Phineas, are you in or out?" Candace asked me.

I guess I have no choice. "Okay Candace, I'm in."

* * *

_**Waaahhh, what's this? PHINEAS SAW ISABELLA IN A WEDDING CEREMONY?!**_

_**Oh my gosh! What would happen to our two favorite characters?**_

_**Find out more in the next chapter of "Must Be Love"!**_

_**(PhinabellaDirectioner's gonna sleep for now... I'm gonna... Zzz...)**_


	22. Chapter 21: A Romantic Practice, I Guess

_**Hi guys! **_

_**I'm sorry again for the late update. Our internet connection, as well as our electrical connection, went cuckoo again. I really hate it.**_

_**Oh well, here's the another chapter of "Must be Love"! Enjoy reading! **_

_**(Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb.)**_

* * *

**Isabella's POV ****_(Setting: Candace's room)_**

Candace wants me and Phin to waltz at the make-up contest. I would really be shy dancing in front of many people but Phineas is my partner so I don't have so much worries.

Next five days, I'll be Candace's model for the make-up contest. What if she loses the contest because of me? What if I'm ugliest model of all?

Isabella, stop the negative thinking. It would affect you. And besides, Candace is the greatest make-up artist at Danville.

As I wore my dress Diana gave to me and my trademark bow, I looked again at the box where I put the necklaces.

I wonder why Phineas is disturbed. Is there something that really bugs him? And why he blushed when I held his hand? Does he feeling the same way?

_Nah. He has a girlfriend, Isabella, my mind thought._

But even though he has a girlfriend, he could fall in-love at someone.

_Diana is his girl of his dreams. Why he would find someone if he found the girl?_

But-

_"'Cause you are mine for the summer..."_

I picked up my phone and answered it.

"Hello Phin?" I asked.

"Hey Izzy," He said. "What'cha doin'?"

I giggled. "Nothing much. Do you have something to say?"

"I was just thinking… after we practiced the dance… could we… you know, go out, hang out? I really missed you."

I blushed. _He really missed me?_

"Hello? Isabella, are you there?" He asked.

He shakes me out of my thoughts.

"Ah, yeah. Sorry." I said while laughing nervously. "Well… yeah, we could."

"Great!" He exclaimed.

"Where are we going, then?" I asked.

"You choose."

"At the park. I really loved strolling around there."

"Phineas, come on out here!" I heard Candace's voice.

"Okay. I'll see you around, I guess?" He said.

"Yeah." I said. "Goodbye, Phin."

"Bye." And he hung up the phone but I didn't drop it.

"I love you." I whispered to the phone as my eyes dropped some tears.

Before I could put my phone inside my bag, it rings. I answered it.

"Hello? Who's this?" I asked while wiping my eyes.

"Isa, it's me Diana!" My cousin said.

"Diana! How are you?"

"Oh, I'm very fine. Mom, Dad, and I already got home."

"You do really miss your home, don't you?"

"Yeah, it's really great getting back." She said and paused. "So, how's Phineas?"

"Your boyfriend seems fine to me."

"Is there any girl flirting at my boyfriend?" She asked.

I paused for a while. "Well, I really guarded him and there's no girl flirting at him."

"Great!" She exclaimed. "Keep guarding him, Isa. You know, I'm really worried about him. I didn't get his number and I started to panic."

"Don't worry, my cousin." I tried to put happiness on my voice. "I will keep my eyes on him."

"Thanks Isabella."

"For what?"

"For helping me."

"No problem, Diana." I tried not to cry. "I'm very glad to help you. When would you come back here in Danville?"

"I was just thinking about 3 days from now." She said.

"Diana, time for lunch!" I heard my aunt over the phone.

"Okay, I'm gotta go. Bye Isa!"

"Bye, Diana." I said as she hung up the phone.

I sighed. "How long I could take this?"

* * *

**Phineas's POV ****_(Setting: Flynn-Fletcher's backyard)_**

I'm lying alone here at the backyard, waiting for Isabella to come in our practice. As I stared at the clouds, I started to think what on earth is happening to me.

Yesterday, I saw a vision. I saw myself and Isabella in our wedding ceremony. And after that, I have this feeling at her that I couldn't tell what. I could not concentrate in my daily tasks because of that vision.

But the real question here is…

Why I really felt this way at Izzy? Is it because I am starting to fall in-love at her?

_No way Phineas Flynn, my mind thought. There are three reasons why you shouldn't fall in-love at her._

_One, she is your best friend._

_Two, you already have a girlfriend._

_And three, she might not felt the same way you felt at her now._

_But, I thought, there is one reason why I should fall in-love at her._

And that's because… _she's Isabella._

Well, I love her, as a best friend and a sibling…

_Every love stories start with friendships, lad._ I remembered what the ice cream vendor said to me yesterday. I raised my hand and I imagined that I grabbed a cloud. I closed my eyes.

_Do I love her? Does she love me?_ These questions are still ringing on my head.

_What was this though? What was this new feeling that I'm having at her-?_

"Hey Phineas, what'cha doin'?" I heard a voice.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Izzy's face upside down. I crazily stood up, causing for our heads to bump hard.

"OW!" We shouted.

I rubbed my forehead and looked at her. "Your head is reaaaally hard."

"Shut up." She eyed me evilly.

I stick out my tongue. "I'm so sorry, Izzy. Does your head hurt?"

"Yes. What was that all about?" She asked me.

"Nothing, you really just freaked me out." I said.

As I stood up, I went at Isabella to check her head. When I rubbed her head to lessen the pain, I noticed her cheeks are red.

"Are you feeling well? You're red." I said.

"Yeah, it's really hot around here." She said while rubbing my head. "Are you okay?"

I blush a little. "Y-ye-yeah."

I reached for her hand and held it. I looked at her eyes and she blushed more. "You're getting redder and redder. I'll get some cool drinks."

"Phin, you don't need to-"

"You are a guest here at my house. Let me accommodate you." I said.

"But Phin- whoa!"

As we stood up, Izzy held my shirt causing for us to fall on the ground. As I opened my eyes, our lips are just inches apart and just one little move…

"Phineas, I'm very sorry! Are you alright?" Isabella asked me with her worried eyes.

"Yes. How about you?"

"I'm fine, I guess." She tried to stand up but I hugged her.

"Don't go." I said.

My heart started to bump again loudly, and so as Isabella.

I leaned more and she didn't move out. She closed her eyes. I held her hand tightly and I move closer.

_Just one single move, Phineas. _

I was about to kiss her when…

"PHINEAS!" I heard Candace's voice.

Isabella and I opened our eyes and stood up. I saw her face blushing and she looked at me.

Candace walked out of the house and she saw us. "Oh there you are, Isabella. Are you guys are… having a…" She pointed at our intertwined hands.

"No!" We shouted in unison and blushed more as we took our hands back.

"So, are you guys ready for the practice?" Candace asked.

We looked at each other, smiling. "Yes, yes we are."

"What are you two waiting for, Christmas?" Candace said. "Come on!"

* * *

**Isabella's POV ****_(Setting: Flynn-Fletcher's backyard)_**

AHHHH! If Candace didn't interrupt, we're just kissing right now! *sighs* Oh I wish our bonding time could be more romantic than the last one.

"Okay dweebs! Face your partner." Candace told us.

I faced Phineas, not trying to be nervous in front of him. Candace looked at us.

"Oh come on you two!" Candace held my hands and put it on Phineas's shoulder and she put his hands at my waist.

"Start dancing!" Candace said as she played the music.

And we started waltzing.

I could feel his heart beats. I smiled and he smiled back.

"That's right! By Jove, they really got it!" Candace exclaimed.

I spun and our faces became closer again. I hold his hand again tightly.

"Isabella?" I looked at him and we continued to dance. "I just wanna say to you that-"

As the music faded, Candace stood up.

"Okay, perfect dance! You could go now." Candace said as she went inside of the house.

"Sooo…" I turned my head at Phineas. "What do you want to say, Phineas?"

"I just wanna tell you if you wanna eat while we're at the park."

"Ah…" I said. "I'm really stuffed. Are you hungry?"

"Nope." I heard his stomach roaring. I giggled. "Okay, a little bit."

"If that's the case, I know what just to do." I said as I dragged him out of the backyard.

* * *

_**I could not take more fluffiness now. WAAAAAHHH!**_

_**Before I throw all the things around me, make sure to make a review!**_

_**(PhinabellaDirectioner is gonna take a rest for a while. Ciao!)**_


	23. Chapter 22: 'Hanging Out'

_**Vas Happenin' people?**_

_**Huwow. "Must Be Love" reached 4,100+ views. Once again, I want to say thank you for giving your full support in my story. **_

_**Now, before I gave to you my fellow readers and writers the newest chapter of "Must Be Love", lemme tell you... THE RECAP!**_

_**Diana went at her home. Phineas and Isabella are practicing their dance in the make-up contest. As the two 'lovebirds' are waltzing, Phineas started to think about Isabella and he wonders why he has this feelings at her. But something happened... **_

_**(In Phineas's POV) **_

_**I leaned more and she didn't move out. She closed her eyes. I held her hand tightly and I move closer.**_

_**Just one single move, Phineas. **_

_**I was about to kiss her when…**_

_**And there's our Candace, interrupting the romantic moment they're having. -.-**_

_**Now... the chapter!**_

_**(Disclaimer: I do own nothing. Well, except for Diana.)**_

* * *

**Phineas's POV ****_(Setting: On the way at the park)_**

What the heck is happening to me?

I almost kissed Izzy. God, am I doing the 'two-timer' thing? I love Diana but... it looks like I love Isabella more. Could this feeling is just an infatuation?

No. Maybe this feeling... _must be love_.

Wait. I am in love at Isabella... Yes! I AM IN LOVE AT HER!

I could say that I'm in love at her because she always gives me the smiles. She always helps me in the times of need.

Now, I know why I always thinking her.

I know why I'm really scared of losing her at the haunted house.

I know why I gave her a kiss on that night.

I know why I'm feeling jealous when she joined those boys.

_Because I love her._

But does she love me more than a friend? Does she love me the way I love her?

If I confessed to her, it would change our relationship, for sure.

"Phin, let's go slowpoke!" She shouted me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" I said.

I ran up to her and we arrived at the park.

"Hey!" I panted as I held her hand. "Let's... rest... for... a... while..."

She giggled. "Ah... Phineas Kristoff Flynn, the wimpiest engineer in the world!"

I heard that. "ISABELLA!" I shouted and I started to tickle her.

She tried to stop me but no use.

"PLEASE, STOP IT!" She shouted.

"Apologize first." I said.

"HA-HA-HA-HA!" She laughed. "OKAY, OKAY, I'M SORRY!"

I stopped but Isabella didn't. She pinched my cheeks until it became red. Then we tripped and fell on the ground. I held her hands and I opened my eyes. Our faces are close again. We frantically blushed.

"Um... Phineas? Can you let go of my hand?" She asked.

I looked at our hands. "Yeah, sure."

We sat at the bench near at the cotton candy vendor.

"Do you want some cotton candy?" I asked.

She nodded as she gave her money to me. "Here, take this."

"Izzy, you don't need to use your money. I'll use my money." I said as I gave her money back.

"Phineas..."

"Isabella, it's fine with me." I stared at her eyes. _Her gleaming eyes._

"Okay Phin, if you want to be the gentleman, you can use your money." She said as she took her money back.

I smiled and I went at the cotton candy vendor.

"Hey lad, what do you want? Two small ones or a super large one?"

Hey, I know that voice.

"You're the ice cream guy!" I exclaimed.

He laughed a little. "Yes, lad. That's me."

"You do really work a lot, sir." I said.

"He-he-he. I need some extra money now, lad." He said. "What's your order?"

"Um..." It is fine with me to buy two cotton candies but... maybe we could share! "One large one, please?"

"Coming up!" He said as I smiled.

I looked at Izzy while she sat at the bench. *sighs* I'm right. She is very beautiful.

I remembered. I didn't give her gift yet. I have no idea what is the perfect gift for her. Oh, well.

"Is that your girlfriend?" He said as he pointed at Izzy.

"Uh, nope. She is my best friend." I tried not to blush.

He smiled. "Oh, is that the girl you're talking about at the ice cream shop?" I nodded. "She is a beautiful girl, lad. Do you have any crush on her?"

"Do you want me to tell the truth?" I asked and he nodded in response. "Yes, I have a crush on her."

"Did you already say to me that you have a girlfriend?"

"Yes. Now, I'm in a dilemma how to say it about my feelings to her."

"Do you love your girlfriend?"

"Yes, sir... but..."

"But?"

"But... I love my best friend more."

"What did you just say, Phin?" I heard Izzy's voice behind me.

"Izzy! What are you doing here?!" I said loudly as I spun my head back.

"I'm very tired waiting for you. What are you talking about earlier?" She asked.

"Uh... I-I-I-I-I-" I stammered and blushed.

"Your friend here is talking about the history of the cotton candy." The vendor said to her. "I could not believe the cotton candy has a rich history."

"Really?" She looked at me and I tried not to scratch my ear.

"Before I forgot about it, here's your huge cotton candy." He gave me a super huge cotton candy.

"Thanks." I said. "Let's go, Izzy!"

"Okay!" She said.

As we walked, I glanced again at the vendor and I blinked at him, my way of telling 'thank you'.

* * *

**Isabella's POV ****_(Setting: At the park)_**

I missed the chances again. Dang it.

As we walked around, we saw a basketball competition on going.

"Hey, let's go and watch the basketball players!" I said at him.

"Good idea." He replied.

We ran and sat at the grass. As Phin turned his attention at the basketball players, I tried to hold his hand but I failed. I sighed. But suddenly happened...

Phineas put his arm around me and he placed my head at his chest. I really swore that I heard his heart beats. Beating faster and faster.

"Phin?" He looked at me. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Why did you ask?"

"Your heart beats really fast."

'No, it's not." That's what he thinks.

I heard the watch I gave to him beeping again. I snatched his wrist and I found out that his BP is '195/99'

"Okay, okay!" He said as he took back his hand. "I'm not alright."

"What is your problem, Phin?" I asked as I move out of his embrace while smiling.

"Um..."

* * *

**Phineas's POV ****_(Setting: At the park)_**

I looked at her smile. I was mesmerized by her smile. Then I felt my world is fading again.

As I held Izzy's hand, she faded in front of me. Then the scene shifted.

Oh no, not again!

I found myself standing at the rooftop where we released our wishes at the universe. Then I saw two persons.

One raven-haired woman and one red-haired man.

"Hey Phin, check it out that house! Is that beautiful?"

"No, Izzy. As far as I know, you're the beautiful thing I've ever known."

The girl giggled. I know that giggled.

_Isabella. _

And that boy...

_It's me. _

"Do you want to release a wish now?" My old self said to her and the old Isabella nodded in response.

They held the two balloons and tied the papers on the strings.

"You ready?" The old Izzy asked.

"Yep!" My old self said.

"THREE, TWO, ONE!" And they released their wishes out to the universe.

"I bet your wish would happen." Isabella said to him.

"I would." He said as put his right knee on the ground.

Isabella gasped. "Phineas..."

Now, I know what's happening here.

He reached something on his pocket and showed it to her. It looks like a small box. "Isabella... I really want to ask you about this. I think it's now or never." He opened the small box and it revealed a diamond ring. "Isabella Marion Garcia-Shapiro, will you marry me?"

Isabella is on the state of shock but she finally got over it. "Yes, Phineas Kristoff. I will marry you."

He gave to her the ring and Isabella wore it, then they hugged.

"I love you, Phineas." She said as my name echoes.

"PHINEAS!" I heard a screaming voice and the basketball slams at my face.

* * *

**Isabella's POV ****_(Setting: At the park)_**

"Phineas, wake up!" I shouted at my best friend.

"Phineas! Isa!" I heard a familiar voice in front of us.

"Diana? How did you-"

"Isa, what happened to him?" She asked me.

"I don't know, he was about to say something but suddenly the ball slams at his face!" I explained to her.

"Oh no, his nose is bleeding! What are we gonna do to him?!" She started to panic.

"I know just to do!" I reached out for my bag and I found my emergency first-aid kit. I already earned my 'Emergency Awareness' patch so I know what to do in these situations. Now I need...

"There!" I exclaimed.

"Thank goodness!" Diana stopped panicking. "Does he have his consciousness yet?"

"Not yet." I said.

I looked at his face. I noticed his eyes are blinking.

"Phin!" I said.

"Uhh..." He moaned.

"Phineas, are you alright?" Diana asked.

"Uhh..." He moaned again, and then he looked at me. "I love you..."

I blinked and my jaw dropped.

"Aww, I love you too, Phineas..." Diana said.

"Eh?" He said as he looked at Diana. "AHH! DIANA?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I thought you'll arrive in three days."

'Yeah, I thought too." I said to her.

"Well... I really missed you guys. So... here I am." She said.

"Um..." Phineas blushed. "Yo-you know, let's go home."

We stood up.

"Phineas?" Diana said as we walked. "Can we eat somewhere? Don't worry; it's my treat!"

"Sure!" He said. "Isabella, could you come with us?"

"Um, Phineas?" Diana said to him. "I was just thinking... it's just the two of us."

"Nah, I'll pass. I really need to go. See you later!" I said as I walked away from my best friend and my cousin, while crying.

* * *

_**At last, PHINEAS FINALLY TOLD HER THAT HE LOVED HER!**_

_**Ahh... I wish this story ends with a happy ending...**_

_**Don't forget to review, my readers!**_

_**I almost forgot. This would be my last update for this month. I'm gonna be busy for a while so stay tuned for the latest chapters of "Must Be Love"!**_

_**(PhinabellaDirectioner's gonna out for a while. PEACE!)**_


	24. Chapter 23: The Revelations

_**Hi guys!**_

_**I'm really sorry for the really late update. (Okay, even though I said that I'm gonna update this next month. Oh well.)**_

_**Before you throw anything that is decayed, I'll say the reasons why I'm updating this story really late.**_

_**1. **__**School year is about to start.**__** I really need to prepare myself for the last year of my high school life, that means I need to study for my college exams. This studying thing really kills my spare time to make my stories and update here in the site.**_

_**2. **__**I'm grounded.**__** (That's clear for you, eh?)**_

_**3. **__**And lastly, I'm not feeling well.**__** Dizziness, uncontrollably shaking hands, fainting, and so much more bad feelings I've ever felt in my life. So I need to rest and kill another day resting.**_

_**Now, back to the story, eh?**_

_**Long chapter awaits. Enjoy reading!**_

_**(Disclaimer: I don't own it, my dear friends.)**_

* * *

**Isabella's POV ****_(Setting: On the way at Garcia-Shapiro's house)_**

I cried as I walked away from them. I heard Diana's laugh as they walked out of the park.

_They are really the perfect match, I thought._

But there is something that really bothers me. When Phineas is trying to get back into his consciousness, he looked and muttered at me.

_I love you..._

Is he... finally...

_No, Isabella. My mind said to me. Diana is his girl now. You are just the best friend. You don't stand the chance-_

"SHUT UP!" I shouted as I ran up to my room.

I slammed the door shut and I lied on my bed. I cried.

"Why... why my heart is aching..." I asked myself. "I love him but... I don't want my cousin to be sad if Phin broke up with her."

I sniffled and I sang a little. _"Oh I wish... that was me..."_

I want to be at his side.

I want to protect him.

I want to hold his hand.

I want to give him my kiss.

I want to tell him how much I love him.

_I want... him._

"I want you to love me, Phineas. Isn't that very hard to do?" I said.

_I'm just hoping for it to end now..._

_Hoping for him to see me as someone special to him..._

* * *

**Phineas's POV ****_(Setting: Outside of the restaurant)_**

Diana and I are already done eating at the restaurant. Now, as we walked home, she started to take pictures.

"Come on, Phineas! Let's go there!" She shouted at me.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" I replied.

I want to tell Diana about my feelings for Isabella but... I don't want to hurt her.

"Diana, I have something to tell you..." I said as I take some pictures.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I-" I was about to tell her about it but her cell phone rings.

"Hello? Oh hi Mom!" She said. "Yeah, I already arrived here in Danville. *pause* Isabella is fine. *pause* Mom, I need to hang up. I'll talk you later. Bye!"

"Is that your Mom?" I asked her while she hung up the phone.

"Yeah." She smiled.

As the wind blew, her hair blows and she fixed her bangs, just the way Izzy always do.

"Phineas!" She called me.

At first, I thought it was Isabella but I shook my head and I saw Diana in front of me.

"Phineas, are you alright?" I nodded in response and smiled. "You know, we should go home. I think you're tired."

"If you say so." I said.

As we go on, she caught my arm. My heart is beating again.

"So..." I said. "Why did you come here so early?"

"Ah, as what I've said earlier, I really missed you guys, so I begged Mom and Dad to come early."

"Is that so?"

We arrived at Izzy's house around 7:00. Speaking of her...

_I wonder how she is now..._

"Here we are." Diana said.

"Um... Diana, I have something to tell you..."

"What is it?"

"I..."

Again, I was interrupted by a cell phone. But this time, it was mine's.

"Phineas Kristoff, speaking." I said.

"Phineas!"

"Ferb? Why did you call just now?"

"Um... Dad is taken to the hospital."

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed. "Why?"

"I don't know, he was just eating dinner when he stood up and fainted. I wish he's okay now..."

"I'm coming there!"

"No need Phineas. You need to take charge of the house. That was Mom said to me."

"But-"

"Phin, we could take care of Dad. I'm gonna call you if he's okay."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He said. "Okay, gotta go. Bye!"

And he hung up the phone.

"Phineas? What happened?" Diana asked me.

"Dad's been taken to the hospital." I said sadly.

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know yet. Diana, I need to go."

"Okay, just... be careful."

"I will. Goodbye Diana." I said as I ran up to my home.

"Bye Phineas, I love you!" I heard her voice.

I felt bad hurting Diana.

* * *

**_(THE NEXT DAY...)_**

I went at the Garcia-Shapiro's house for our dance practice. As I'm walking, I'm trying to think why I like Diana in the first place. Why did I ever think that she is my girl of my dreams?

I remembered that I liked her because of her smile. I think I saw that smile already! But I don't know who. The smile, that smile I always looking at but I don't know who owns it.

Wait... the smile I always looking at?

Maybe... I liked Diana and I thought she is the one because of her.

And I mean by _her_, I mean... _Isabella._

Oh no, what I'm gonna say to her about this? She will gonna be angry at Isabella if she knew I fell in-love at her. And I don't want to see them fighting because of me.

"Okay, here's the plan Phineas Kristoff. If you saw her, you need to tell Diana that you love anyone else and clarify to her that you never played with her feelings." I muttered to myself and I pushed the doorbell.

The door opened and I saw Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro.

"Hey Phineas. How are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine, thank you." I answered.

"Come in." She said to me and I came in.

"Where are Isabella and Diana, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro?" I asked.

"Diana went outside to buy something. Isabella is at her room." She replied. "You know, she didn't come downstairs since last night. She didn't eat her breakfast or lunch. Maybe she's a little depressed about something."

"Depressed? In what way?" I said.

"I don't know but... I saw her crying when she arrived here last night."

I paused. "Can I go upstairs?"

"No problem Phineas, maybe you could give her a little happiness..." She smiled.

I went upstairs and I arrived in front of her room's door.

I knocked. "Isabella, it's me Phineas. Can I come in?"

No response.

I knocked again. "Isabella?"

No response again. I began to worry.

"Isabella!"

I could not stand in front of this door and waiting for her to open. I opened the door and saw her lying on the cold floor.

"Izzy!" I shouted as I ran up to her.

"Isabella, wake up!" I shouted. My voice is full of panic.

I cannot lose her. Not until I tell her how much I love her.

"Phin?" I heard her voice.

"Isabella! What are you doing, do you want to be cold as the floor?!" I said.

"My heart is already cold as the floor, Phin." She said sadly.

"Huh?"

"Never mind." She said.

I hugged her. "Your mom said that you're crying when you arrived here. Did I have done something wrong last night?"

She looked at me. "It's not about you, Phineas. It's about my crush."

Great, Phineas. You almost forgot that you have a rival.

"What about him? What has he done to you?" I asked.

She looked at me. "A few days ago, he found his girl of his dreams. You know, I have this crush on him about 10 years and he developed his crush at the girl in just two hours?! I can't believe what was happening here." She sniffled. "Then after their date, my crush confessed at the girl and the girl confessed at him too and they became a couple. You know what the worst part is, Phineas? The girl is very close to me."

She hugged me tightly. "I don't know what to do, Phin..."

I held her hand tightly. "Don't worry Isabella, I'm here for you. Just let it out."

She continued to cry. I felt my shirt is wet but I didn't mind pulling her apart from me.

"I know what just to do with you, Izzy." I said to her.

She sniffled. "What is it?"

"Let's waltz." I smiled as I offered my hand to her and she accepted it.

I started to play the music. _(A/N: If you want to hear the music, go to YouTube and search: /watch?v=ufOtneY4xU0.)_

As we danced, she cried. "Let it all out, Isabella." I said to her while I wiped her tears. I didn't remove my hands on her face. When the music faded, I whispered to her ear.

"Isabella... did you remember my promise about your gift?"

"Of course Phineas..." She said to me. "What about it?"

"I have my gift for you. But before that, close your eyes."

"What?" She asked.

"Just close it."

"If you say so." She closed her eyes.

"Don't you dare peek, Izzy." I said.

"I won't." She replied.

_Okay Phineas, this is your only shot, my mind said._

I moved closer at her. I leaned my forehead to hers, then to her nose, and then-

"Phineas? Isa?" We opened our eyes and spun our head where we heard the voice.

_Oh no. It's Diana!_

* * *

**Isabella's POV ****_(Setting: Isabella's room)_**

"Phineas? Isa?" We opened our eyes and spun our head where we heard the voice.

"Diana?" I said.

She dropped the vase she was holding and went downstairs.

"Diana, wait!" I shouted as I moved out of Phin's embrace. I know it's very hard to me to do that but I need to explain to her what happened.

As I ran up to her, I shouted her name just to get her attention.

"Diana Garcia, please! Talk to me, I'm begging you!" I said.

She stopped and she finally faced me. "So, what do you want to say, Isabella?"

"I'm-"

She interrupted me. "Let me guess, you're gonna make some excuses about what happened? Or maybe you're gonna say that you and Phineas are not just 'best friends'?"

I paused. "Yes, we are not just best friends but Diana, I became the best friend first before you became his girl friend."

"Yeah, you're right. But you are just the best friend Isabella, I'm the girlfriend!" She shouted as she walked away.

"Diana-"

She interrupted me as she gave me a slap on my face.

"I don't want to see your face or hear your voice." She said as she walked away and she went inside of the house.

My eyes let down some tears. I need to find a solution.

* * *

**Phineas's POV ****_(Setting: Front of Garcia-Shapiro's house)_**

Why do people find some ways to interrupt me? I didn't stick to the plan and there you have it. Diana and Isabella are fighting because of you. Phineas, you really an idiot!

I don't have the intention to hurt Diana. I need to say sorry to her.

I went outside and followed the two girls. When I saw Isabella standing, I called her.

"Izzy!"

No response.

"Isabella, what's the problem?" I said as I held her hand.

But she took back her hand.

"Isabella?"

She didn't look at me. Instead, she walked away from me.

I can't stand this.

"Izzy, wait!" I shouted.

That caught her attention. "What do you want, Phin?" She asked.

"I wanted to say something to you." I said. Here it is. "I-"

"But before that..."

Oh man, why does everyone always interrupt me?!

She continued. "...I just wanted to say that... even though you may not want to hear it... I want you to know that you'll always be a part of me. In our time together, you claimed a special place in my heart, one I'll carry with me forever and that no one can ever replace. You're a hero and a gentleman, you're kind and honest, but more than that, you're the first man I ever truly loved, Phineas. And no matter what the future brings, you will always be, and I know that my life is better for it."

"What do you mean, Izzy?" I asked.

"I guess what I'm trying to say here is that you are there, in everything I am, in everything I've ever done, and looking back, I know that I should have told you how much you've always meant to me."

"You mean..."

"Yes, Phineas. I love you... more than just a best friend." She said. "I loved you ever since. So you know why I always really worried about you. And you know, right before everything went black in my sleep... you wanna know the very last thing that entered my mind? ...You."

"Do you want to know why I joined the make-up contest?" She continued. I nodded in response. "Because I want to get your attention.

"I thought that if I became beautiful just like Diana, you would finally notice my feelings to you. Phineas, I loved you since we've met ten years ago but you never noticed."

"Ten years?! So I'm the oblivious guy you're talking about then?"

She nodded. "So you're saying that I liked Diana because of her looks? Is that you wanna trying to say, Izzy?"

She didn't say anything. "I liked Diana because there is something that really catches my heart. Her smile... Isabella, I liked her because of her smile. She has the smile I always looking at but I don't know who owns it."

I held her hand. "But now... I know who owns it. It's you."

I continued. "I love you too, Isabella."

She dropped her jaw a little. I moved my head towards but she moved away.

"Phineas, even though I wanted to, I can't." She said.

"Why?"

"Because... I don't wanna see my cousin hurt. I'm so sorry, Phineas." She started to walk away from me.

"Isabella, wait! Don't go!" I said. "I want to wake up with you beside me in the mornings. I want to spend my evenings looking at you across the dinner table. I want to share every mundane detail of my day with you and hear every detail of yours. I want to laugh with you and fall asleep with you in my arms. Because you aren't just someone I loved back then. You were my best friend, my best self, and I can't imagine giving that up again… You might not understand but I gave you the best of me, and after I left nothing was ever the same... I know you're afraid, and I'm afraid too. But if we let this go, if we pretend none of this ever happened, then I'm not sure we'll ever get another chance. We're still young. We still have time to make this right…We still have the rest of our lives."

I continued. "While I sleep, I dream of you, and when I wake, I long to hold you in my arms. If anything, our time apart has only made me more certain that I want to spend my nights by your side, and my days with your heart."

"Phin..." She said. "I'm very sorry but I can't stand seeing my cousin hurt because of me."

"Isabella-"

"If you want me to talk with you, tell me why you fall in-love at me."

I paused. "I don't know exactly..."

As I think of it, she walked away and entered her house. I ran up at her but she closed the door.

"Isabella!" I shouted.

* * *

_**Here you have it, my fellow readers and writers!**_

_**I wonder what Diana, Isabella, and Phineas felt now... **_

_**For you to know, find out more in the next chapters of "Must Be Love"!**_

_**Now, as this story ends, I just wanna say that I'm working for my next Phinabella fanfic. I'm giving you the 'trailer' story after the completion of "Must Be Love". **_

_**So, that's all folks! The next update will be next month.**_

_**(PhinabellaDirectioner's gonna rest now. See you next month, my friends!)**_


	25. Chapter 24: Fail or Success?

**_Hey guys, what'cha doin'?_**

**_WOW! "Must Be Love" has almost 5000 views?! Unbelievable!_**

**_Once again, THANKS A MILLION!_**

**_Even though I said that I'm gonna update this on June, I wanna give you the newest chapter as a token of my appreciation. _**

**_But before that, let's go to the RECAP!_**

**_Unexpected, Diana arrived at Danville earlier. Phineas is still in dilemma how he will explain everything to her and to Isabella. The day after Diana's comeback, Phineas visited Isabella and he tried to tell her about his feelings but... _**

**_Diana saw them. _**

**_Isabella tried to explain but Diana gave her a slap on her face and she went away from her._**

**_But most sadly... Phineas and Isabella's day was ended by their revelations to each other and it didn't end happily._**

**_What would happen to our characters? Find out more here in Must Be Love!_**

**_(Disclaimer: I don't own everything! Except for Diana...)_**

* * *

**Phineas's POV ****_(Setting: On the way to Flynn-Fletcher's house)_**

_You know, I have this crush on him about 10 years and he developed his crush at the girl in just two hours?!_

_In everything I am, in everything I've ever done, and looking back, I know that I should have told you how much you've always meant to me._

_Yes, Phineas. I love you... more than just a best friend._

_You wanna know the very last thing that entered my mind? ...You._

_I thought that if I became beautiful just like Diana, you would finally notice my feelings to you._

_Phineas, I loved you since we've met ten years ago but you never noticed._

Why?

_I'm so sorry, Phineas._

Why I didn't notice it?

All I have ever done is hurt the girl I loved. And the bad thing is? I'm hurting her unconsciously.

Phineas Kristoff, you really an oblivious as ever!

As I entered my house, Ferb and Candace greeted me.

"Hey Phineas!" They said.

"Hi guys." I said sadly as I sat on the chair.

"Phineas? Is there something wrong?" Ferb asked me.

I faced him. "You are right, Frank William. I am really oblivious as ever."

I let out a tear. Candace sat beside me. "Is something happened between you and Isabella?"

"Candace... you are the best sister ever." I smiled. "How did you-"

"Phineas, you are my brother. I know when you have a problem between you and your best friend. So, what happened?"

I hugged them tightly and I cried. "Candace, Ferb, I didn't say to you this earlier but... I have a crush on her. And I mean by her, I mean Izzy."

"WHAT?!" They shouted.

Here we go again.

"Could you please stop interrupting me?" I pleaded. They nodded in response. "Now... she confessed that she also loved me. Guys, she has this crush on me in ten years. Ten years, Ferb and I didn't even notice her hints... her hints of love for me."

I paused. "And what is the worst part? I became her cousin's boyfriend. It's really hard for her to see me loving someone else because she loved her cousin very much. I think she made the martyr thing."

"Um Phineas..." Candace said.

"What?"

"We want to say that... we know about it. About Isabella having a crush on you."

"Wait, you mean you know about it and I didn't?!"

Candace put a hand on my shoulder. "Everybody knows about it, my dear little brother. Mom knows about it, Dad knows about it, your friends know about it. You are the only one never knew about her love admiration for you."

"If you know about it, why you two didn't tell me about it?" I asked.

Ferb faced me and held my shoulders. "Phineas, we know that if we tell you about it, Isabella might lose her chance to tell it in person. And we know that she is not ready to tell it to you. Also, she wanted for you to discover it by yourself."

"Why I didn't ever notice it? Am I that stupid?" I said while crying.

"Phineas... you are just really a naive boy, that's all." Candace said as she and Ferb hugged me in comfort.

"You know... there are moments when I wish I could roll back the clock and take all the sadness away, but I have the feeling that if I did, the joy would be gone as well." I said.

"You're right Phineas, even though you can do the impossible..." Candace said to me. "...there are moments that should not be changed."

Ferb moved out in our embrace. "I should really get going. Dad needs me."

"Yeah." I said.

As he went for the door, we followed him. Before he reached for the doorknob, I said something to him.

"Ferb?" He looked at me. "Thanks for everything."

"I'm just helping you out, my brother and I'm always glad to help." He said.

I smiled. "You better get goin', bro."

"Yeah, bye Phineas. Bye Candace."

"Goodbye Ferb." We said in unison as he left the house.

Candace looked at me and put her hand on my shoulder. "Phineas, do you remember the day that you asked me if I believed in the 'slow-mo' moment?"

"Yeah, why did you ask?"

"Because I will answer your question." She answered.

We went to my room and we sat on the bed. "I'll ask you again, my dearest sister." I started. "Do you believe in the 'slow-mo- moment?"

She smiled. "No."

"What?"

"I do not believe in the 'slow-mo' moment." She said and paused. "But I _do_ believe in the 'fast-forward' moment."

I'm confused. "The 'fast-forward' moment? What is that?"

"Well... It has the concept of the 'slow-mo' moment but the difference is... When you saw the right person for you, the time will go fast and it will give you the vision of you and the person you loved in the future.

"I saw the 'fast-forward' moment at Jeremy. When I first saw him, I saw myself waking towards him... at our wedding ceremony." She said.

Wait a moment... Candace and I have the same vision.

"Candace... I have the same vision. I saw it at Isabella. Not just once, but twice." I said.

"What happened at the vision?" She asked.

"Well the first vision... I saw her in our wedding ceremony... she's very beautiful..." I trailed off.

"And the second one?"

"The second vision... I saw my older self proposing to Izzy... at the rooftop we always went." I said.

Long pause.

"Phineas?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to know why Mom and Dad named you 'Phineas'?"

I nodded.

"When Dad met Mom in their teenage years, Mom saw Dad in her slow-mo moment and Dad saw Mom in his fast-forward moment. Now, when they were thinking of your name, they agreed that you will name Phineas, after the son of Poseidon. Your name means 'the oracle'. This relates Phineas's gift, the demigod, of the prophecy to see the past and the future."

"I was named Phineas because of the slow-mo and the fast-forward moment of Mom and Dad?"

"Yes."

Wow. I thought I was named Phineas because of Dad's fondness of Greek mythology but I was wrong. I didn't expect that my name will have a rich history.

Long pause. As always, I broke it.

"Candace, is this means that the visions, the 'slow-mo' and the 'fast-forward' moments that I have saw, the feeling that I have for Isabella... must be love?" I asked.

She smiled and I looked up. "Phineas Kristoff, it is not all about the 'slow-mo' or the 'fast-forward' moments. You don't need to those moments just to know if this must be love.

"If you like her, if she makes you happy, and if you feel like you know her—then don't let her go. And that's love, Phineas. It's simple."

"But why I chose Diana instead of Isabella?" I asked.

"I have one answer for that. Phineas, you always have a choice. It's just that some people or some things make the wrong one."

Here we go at the confusing answer again.

"Phineas, can I ask a question?" She said.

"You are asking a question now."

"Why you've fell in-love at Isabella?" She asked.

"I don't know in exact but..."

"But?"

"But... There was something inside her that longed to be desired, to be cared for and protected, to be listened to and accepted without judgment. To be loved." I answered her.

Long pause.

I realized what I have said earlier. "Wait, that's it!"

"That's what?" Candace asked me.

"That's the reason why I've fell in-love at Isabella!" I shouted as I stood up.

"Huh?" She said.

"I should really say this to her!"

"Hey, hey, slow down dweeb! You do realize that she needs space?" Candace said.

"Um..." I didn't reply.

"I'll take that as a no. You know, I'm going to her house." She stood up. "You stay here and guard the house. Maybe later this house might be burned down if nobody's here."

I sighed. "Okay. Bye Candace." I said as she went outside of the room.

"It wasn't over. It _still_ isn't over." I said to myself.

* * *

**Isabella's POV ****_(Setting: Isabella's room)_**

As I looked at the necklaces and cried, my mind is crowded by million thoughts.

Why?

I know he loved me and he know I loved him but...

Why I am feeling this way? Why I'm feeling sad about it?

Is it because I didn't accept his kiss? Or is it because I don't want to hurt Diana anymore?

Is it-

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Isa, Candace is here." Mom said.

"Isabella, can I come in?" I heard Candace's voice.

"Okay, you can come in." I replied.

The door opened and I saw Candace. I quickly hid the two necklaces on my hand and put it on the box.

"Hey Isabella, what are you doin'?" She asked.

I wiped my tears. "Nothing at all. What brings you here, Candace?"

She smiled. "I came here because I heard from my dearest oblivious little brother about what happened. I got worried about you and also, I wanted to visit you."

I gave her a seat beside me. "Candace... can I ask you something?"

"Sure, no problemo."

"Do you felt sad when you rejected somebody?" I asked.

"Yes, of course. Y' know, when I rejected Jeremy _(A/N: That's another story, if you ask.)_, I felt bad because I never gave him a chance. I never gave him the chance to love me." She said. "Why did you ask anyway?"

"Because that's the same feeling I have now. I felt bad rejecting Phin because I still loved him." I said. "Now that I rejected him, maybe he doesn't love me anymore. Maybe he hated me."

"That's wrong, Isabella!" Candace said to me.

"What?" I asked in response.

"He still loved you, Isabella." She said. "And he doesn't hate you."

Long pause.

"Candace... I'm backing out." I told her.

"What do you mean you're backing out?"

"I'm backing out in the make-up contest."

"Why?"

"If I still his partner at the presentation, Diana might be angry at me again. And besides, we might not win at the contest if I'm your model. You might lose and fail because of me."

"Isabella, you are the most beautiful person I have ever known. I know we could win that contest."

"But still... Diana might be mad at me."

"Isabella-"

"Candace, I made up my decision." I interrupted her. "I'm backing out."

She went silent.

"I'm really sorry, Candace." I said. "I know it is 2 days before the contest, but I couldn't take this anymore. I don't want to hurt anybody."

She didn't respond.

"Candace?"

"Why I felt that my plan failed?" She muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing." She said.

Long pause.

"Maybe Diana could replace me in the contest. Well, she's beautiful, pretty, and glamorous... and here I am, the most pathetic girl in the world."

She hugged me in comfort. "Isabella, do you want to know why I chose you to be my model?"

"Is it because you want me to be more beautiful than before?"

"No, Isabella. The reason is more than that." She said. "It's because I want you to be more confident. I want you to build your courage so that you could say your feelings to Phineas."

I looked at her. "Really? You did that, for me?"

"Well yes, yes I did. You know Isabella, I really want you for Phineas. You two would really make a perfect match. But everything became cuckoo and here we are."

She cried a little and I hugged Candace. "I'm so sorry, Candace."

"For what?"

"You tried everything just to make me and Phin a couple..."

"That's okay Isabella." She hugged me tightly.

"Maybe I should get going. Jeremy is waiting for me at the mall."

"Yeah, thanks for the visit Candace."

"Very welcome." She said. "Bye, Isabella."

"Bye." And she left.

After some moments, I decided to talk to Diana. I should say sorry for her.

As I walked at her room, I took some deep breaths. I knocked the door.

"Diana, it's me. I wanna talk with you."

The door opened and I entered. I saw Diana sitting on the floor.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Look, I am really sorry. I know I shouldn't do that. Please forgive me. I-"

She held my hand. "Isabella, I would forgive you. You are my cousin. And I wanna forget about that."

"Hey, if you want... you might wanna replace me at the make-up contest."

"Wait, did you back out?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

I looked away. "I don't wanna talk about it. So, do you want?"

She smiled. "I'm on it."

* * *

**_And that's all folks! _**

**_Ooh! 5 more chapters to go and "Must Be Love" will end!_**

**_I know you'll gonna be sad but I wanna say that I'm still working for my next Phinabella fanfic! And I'm sure you'll gonna love it!_**

**_Now, I have something else to say. Do you have a Twitter? If you have, follow my official Twitter Account: PhinabellaFan29, for some updates and alerts to my stories!_**

**_Okay, that's all! Stay tuned for the next update!_**

**_(PhinabellaDirectioner's gonna out now. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!)_**


	26. Chapter 25: Last Minute

_**Good day, my fellow readers and writers!**_

_**Okay, as what I've said, I'm gonna update the story now. Even though I'm still sick, I tried to update this story.**_

_**My gosh, the story has 5,200 views! Oh, I'm really thankful for tuning in! I wish till the end, you will be staying tuned.**_

_**I'm still working for my next story. Maybe by the middle of June, I will give the 'trailer' story.**_

_**And I noticed, Must Be Love has 66 reviews by now. I wish it could reached more than 75 reviews before the last chapter. So, pretty please, REVIEW!**_

_**Now for the- OW, my head hurts. Sorry, I can't give you the recap so... ENJOY READING!**_

_**(Disclaimer: I don't own P&F.)**_

* * *

**Phineas's POV _(Setting: Flynn-Fletcher's backyard)_**

I started to think how I'll talk to Isabella about it.

_But it would be hard for me if Izzy keeps getting away from me._

Last night, Candace said that Izzy backed out in the make-up contest and Diana will replace her. I tried to call her but she won't answer her phone. I went to her house but Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro tells me that she went with the Fireside Girls. I talked with her troop members but they didn't know what happened with Isabella.

Maybe she doesn't want to see me anymore. Oh no, what I'm gonna do now? Maybe I'll gonna transport myself to Pluto or Neptune or Jupiter or somewhere else. That would do it.

Or maybe-

"Phineas! Time for the practice!" Candace shouted from the backyard.

"Yah, I'm comin'!" I replied.

I went inside the house and I saw Diana at the stairs.

"Hey Phineas." She greeted me with a smile.

"Hi Diana. Why are you…" I said.

"Here? We're gonna do the last minute practice for the make-up contest tomorrow." She told me.

"Oh… right…" I trailed off.

"Let's go, slow pokes!" I heard a familiar voice.

"Your name is Stacy, right? The girl who fought with that Wendy girl?" Diana asked Stacy.

"Yep, it's nice to meet you, Diana." Stacy said as she shook hands with Diana.

"We need to prepare for the tomorrow's contest!" Stacy reminded us.

"Yeah, I almost forgot about that! Come on, Phineas!" Diana said.

"Oh, okay." I said. I'm not in my good and optimistic mood now.

"Are you okay, Phineas?" She asked.

"Yeah, perfectly fine, if you ask." I replied.

"Are you thinking about what happened yesterday?" She asked me again.

I looked away. "It's not about that…"

"Phineas…"

"Oh, there you are, you two." I heard Candace's voice. "Let's go and practice!"

"Okay!" I tried to put enthusiasm on my voice.

As me and Diana went to Candace's room, I blinked at Candace.

_Thanks, sis. I thought._

She blinked at me like she reading my thoughts.

As we started to dance, I heard Stacy's worried voice.

"Oh Candace, what if we lose that contest? Wendy might insult you again! She might make your life miserable! She might-"

Candace put her hand on her mouth. "If you don't shut up, I'll slap your head out of your neck!"

Stacy went silent. Diana and I snickered a bit.

As I think again of Isabella, we stopped dancing.

"Uh… why we stopped dancing?" I asked Diana.

"We didn't stop." She replied.

She's right. We're still dancing, but in a slow way.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Doing the 'slow-mo' moment." She answered.

"What?" I said. "You believe in the 'slow-mo' moment?"

"Yes. If we did this again, maybe we could get back to normal. No fighting… no arguing…" She said.

What the heck. Why did I make this mess?

"Phineas?"

I heard Diana's voice all over my thoughts. As I got back in my senses, I saw Stacy and Candace, staring at me.

"Phineas, are you really okay?" Candace asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Maybe you're really tired. Find some rest; I'll need Diana for the make-up practice."

I just nodded in response. I left the room and started thinking. I tried to call her again but she doesn't answer.

I started to worry about her…

* * *

**Isabella's POV _(Setting: Isabella's room)_**

Before I went into sleep, I looked again at the necklaces. Now Phineas knew about my crush on him, I'm trying to decide if I give the other necklace.

If I gave this to him, there is a possibility that he accept it…

_Or reject it._

I sighed. I loved him but… I can't hurt Diana. She's not only my cousin, she's is like my sister to me.

I heard my cell phone ring again. I assumed it's Phin who's calling.

I cried again. All I had ever done is crying.

Then I fell into sleep.

I found myself standing in front of Flynn-Fletcher's house and I saw my younger self playing with the young Phineas.

Wait a moment. I remembered this day. It's my 13th birthday.

"Hey Phin! Are you not tired yet?" I heard my young voice.

"No, why did you ask Izzy?" The young Phineas asked.

"I'm tired." She replied.

He laughed. *swoons* I loved his laugh.

"Obviously." He said while laughting.

My younger self gave him a bad glare and her face turned light. "So… do you forget something?"

"Huh?"

"I said… do you forget something important?" She asked again.

"Nothing." He said happily.

"Oh." Her face went sad.

"Did I forget something?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said to him with my annoying voice.

"Izzy, is there something wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong, Phin." She said to him. "Nothing."

Long pause.

"Oh, I remembered!" Phin exclaimed.

My younger self's face lightened a bit. "What is it?"

"I need to get some materials and tools for the big contraption!" He said to her.

"Is… that so?" She became low again.

"Yeah. So, see you tomorrow!" He said.

"See you tomorrow." She said to him as she went home.

I sighed. "I think this is another normal day for me and for Phineas the Oblivious." I muttered jokingly.

And the scene changed. I found myself sitting with my younger self. I heard her crying.

"Why? Why he didn't remember my birthday? He is my best friend, he should know my birthday! It's okay for me if he doesn't have a gift or anything, but it's not okay for me if he forgot my special day… He should…" And she sobbed.

I tried to comfort her but my hand just passed through. I almost forgot that this is only a dream.

And I heard something. She picked up her cell phone.

"Hello Phineas?"

"Hey Izzy, what'cha doin'?"

She smiled and sniffled. "I'm just planning for tomorrow's activity. Why did you call, Phin?"

"Isabella, are you crying?"

"No. Wait a second, I'm the interrogator here!" She said.

He chuckled. "Sorry. I'm just wanna seek your help."

"And why?"

"Because you're the only girl I know who can do this."

"Didn't you forget that you're the boy of possibilities?" She asked.

"Isabella, please?" He pleaded. "I know you can do this."

_He wants me to help him?_ I heard my younger self's thoughts.

"Okay, I'll go there." She said.

"Oh, thanks Isabella!" Phin exclaimed and he hung up the phone.

My younger self prepared her outfit and went out of the room. I followed her downstairs.

"Mom, I'm gonna go at Phineas's house!" She shouted.

"Okay Isa, just be careful!" Mom shouted back and my younger self and I went outside.

As we ran, I saw her smiling.

"I'm so excited! I wonder what kind of help he wanted from me…"

As we entered the backyard, I sensed that something's not right. I didn't remember this one because… I don't know why but I didn't remember this anymore.

Maybe this dream will help me remember this one.

"Phineas? Where are you?" She shouted.

No response.

"Phin? I'm here! You said that you want help?" I said.

No response again.

I looked again to my surroundings.

Oh no, you've got to be kidding me!

There's a man holding a sack and a towel.

I know what happening around here.

"Isabella, run!" I shouted to my younger self but she couldn't hear me.

I tried to protect my younger self but the man passed through.

"No!" I shouted.

But I was too late. He caught her.

And the scene shifted.

"NO!"

* * *

_**Oh no! What happened to the young Izzy? And who's the mystery kidnapper?**_

_**To know about the answer, find out in the next chapter of "Must Be Love"!**_

_**I'll be updating this story tentatively by Friday or Saturday, so stay tuned for more!**_

_**And don't forget to review!**_

_**(PhinabellaDirectioner is out, P-E-A-C-E!)**_


	27. Chapter 26: The Contest

_**Good day guys!**_

_**Okay, I found some spare time to update the story so I didn't waste the opportunity. **_

_**Before anything else, it's only four chapters left before the ending of the story. (Don't be sad.) As what I've said, I'm still working on my next fanfic, and it's turning out really great!**_

_**I have noticed that this story has 72 reviews. Only 3 left! So please... REVIEW!**_

_**And please follow me on Twitter: PhinabellaFan29**_

_**SO, ENJOY THE LATEST STORY OF MUST BE LOVE!**_

_**(Disclaimer: I do own nothing, well except for Diana.)**_

* * *

**Isabella's POV ****_(Setting: In a dark room)_**

The scene changes again. Now I found myself standing in a dark room.

"SOMEBODY, PLEASE HELP ME!"

I turned my head back and I saw my younger self, tied on a chair, blindfolded, and trying to struggle herself out of the chair.

I ran towards to her and I tried to help her but I can't.

"HELP! HELP US! I mean... HELP HER!" I shouted.

As I shouted and no one could hear me or my younger self, I noticed that the knot of the blindfold is getting worn out and eventually, the blindfold is removed from her face.

"HELP!" She shouted as she cried in fear.

Then a door opened. I saw the man again who caught my younger self and brought here in this room.

I can't see the guy. I can't identify his face because of his mask.

"Hello, Isabella. What'cha doin'?" He asked. He has a deep voice but I couldn't remember.

"What do you want from me?" My younger self cried.

"Don't you remember something?" He said to her.

"What do you mean and who are you anyway?"

"It's your birthday!" He exclaimed. "And I'm the guy who will give you the smiles for your special day."

"Wait, if you caught me at Phin's house, which means... oh no! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO PHINEAS?!" She shouted.

He turned his eyes away from her and he started to scratch his ear. "Um... he has something important to do."

"I do not believe at you. WHERE IS MY BEST FRIEND?!" She shouted as she tried to remove the ropes around her.

He sighed. "I can't take this anymore. It's me..." He removed his mask as the pitch of the voice became higher. "...Phineas."

My jaw dropped. I looked at my younger self and she has the same face I have.

The young Phineas untied her and he helped her.

"Ooh, wait! I have something for you!" He pushed a button from his remote and the lights went in.

"What is this?" She asked him.

"SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ISABELLA!" He exclaimed.

My younger self walked towards to him and she slapped him on his face. Phineas stared at her.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"DON'T YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT HAVE YOU JUST DONE?! PHINEAS, YOU REALLY SCARED ME! I'M REALLY WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU! AND WHEN YOU SAW ME AND UNTIE ME HERE IN THIS FREAKING CHAIR, YOU'RE GONNA JUST ACT LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED?! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" She shouted. Phineas is still staring at her, rubbing his cheek to lessen the pain.

Gosh. Now I know why I didn't remember this day. This is the first time I really shouted at him like his mother. And that's my biggest mistake I have ever done in my whole life.

"Ow..." He said.

That snapped her out of her hysteria. "Oh my... Phin, I'm so sorry! I didn't- Are you okay?"

He looked at her and nodded. "I'm sorry for scaring you to death, Izzy." He said sadly. "I just wanna play a prank to you."

"Well, that's not a funny prank, Phin."

"I know and I'm sorry. I can't believe I made this mess on your birthday." He said.

I looked at the other side of the room. I saw a table full of food and gifts and a banner full of glitters and pink stuff.

"You did this, for me?" She asked.

"Yeah and now, it's ruined."

"What do you mean by 'ruined'? It's perfect!"

"I know, it's all my- what?"

"IT'S PERFECT!" She said as she went to the table and she started to open her gifts.

"From Mom, Ferb, Buford, Candace..."

"What are you doin', Izzy?" He asked.

"I'm just finding a gift."

"Let me guess... you're finding the gift from your crush, right?"

She immediately blushed and looked away from him. "Not really. I'm finding a gift from a special someone."

"Okay." He said while smiling.

_Again, he didn't get the hint I gave. What do I expect?_

"Aha! I found it!" She exclaimed as she hide the gift on her bag.

"Did you found it?" He asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

I took a look on her bag. The gift is wrapped in orange and white stripes.

_It's from Phineas. _

"Isabella, come here for the blowing of candles!"

"Okay!"

She went at the table where the huge cake, presumably made by Phin.

"Ready for your wish?" Phin asked her.

"Yeah!" She said. "On the count of five!"

"One!"

"Two!"

"FIVE!" We shouted and I blew the thirteen candles.

I breathed deeply. "Thanks Phin."

"For what?"

"For everything you'd done to me. You are the best best-friend I ever had."

He held my hand. "What is your wish, anyway?"

"Secret." She said jokingly.

"Oh come on, Izzy! First, you don't want to tell me about your crush, and now, you don't want to tell me your wish?"

"Sorry Phineas. I can't tell everything." He sighed. "You know, I'll give a little info about it."

"Really? What is it?" He asked, excited.

"My wish... is about my crush. Are you satisfied?"

He nodded and his face went sad. "Oh, why the sad face Phin?"

"Um... Isabella, what if you and your crush became a couple, will you forget me?" He asked.

I can't believe this.

My younger self moved and sat beside him. "Phineas, I will not forget you. Remember that. I will not forget you because I love you."

"WHAT?" He said, completely bewildered.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-" She started to stutter. Phineas stared at her. "I mean, I love you, like a brother. Yah, li-like a brother."

"Oookay..." He just said.

"Just remember, I will not forget you, because you are one of my important persons in my whole life. And, what if my boyfriend didn't give me a shoulder to lean on if I have a big problem? You're the only person I could count, Phineas."

He went silent but his smile widened.

"Thanks Isabella. Thanks for comforting me." He held my hand tightly.

"Don't mention it." She said.

And that's the end of my dream.

I rubbed my eyes and fixed my frizzy hair.

"Isa!" I heard Diana's voice on the other side of the door.

"What is it, Diana?" I asked as I opened the door and my cousin went inside of my room.

"How do I look, Isa?" She asked.

I turned my head back and I was stunned by her glamorous beauty.

"You're… wow. I don't think beautiful is the best adjective for you." I said to her.

"Thanks, Isabella."

"Very welcome." I smiled.

Long pause.

"Isa, will you come with me at the make-up contest? I need someone that will give courage to me."

"Why me?" I asked her, still smiling.

"Because you're the only one I knew that has more courage than me."

I looked away from her. "Do you think so?"

"Yeah! You're the most courageous person I've ever met in my life, Isa!"

Wow. I never thought someone would call me as the most courageous girl they've met in their whole lives. I thought I'm the most coward girl in the world because I can't even say my true feelings for Phin…

My eyes let down some tears.

"Isabella, are you crying? I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?" Diana asked me, worriedly.

I smiled. I'm not crying because of sadness. I'm crying because of joy.

"Thanks Diana, you really made my day." I sniffled.

She smiled. "Soo… you wanna go with me later?"

"Of course!"

* * *

**Phineas's POV ****_(Setting: Tri-State Make-Up Artist Contest: Bridal Edition Venue)_**

I sighed as I'm wearing my usual outfit. Ferb told me not to be nervous or I'll mess up our dance. I wonder if Izzy would come with Diana. I wanna talk about what happened in our last encounter.

"Phineas, is there something wrong?" I heard Candace's voice.

I shook my head and scratched my ears again. "Nothing. Why did you ask?"

"You're lying." She said.

"I'm not." I said.

"You're thinking about Isabella, aren't you?" She asked while smiling.

I sighed. "Okay… you got me, Candace."

"So, you're thinking again of Isabella?" She asked again.

"Yah… I'm just thinking how I will explain this mess to her. Candace, what if she doesn't like me?"

"You said that she already knew about your love admiration to her?" I nodded. "Isabella has the answer to your question. Maybe you might wanna ask about that later."

"Wait, what do you mean by later?" I asked. "Oh no, that means she'll gonna go here! What I'm gonna do? What if I showed weakness to her? What if-"

"Phineas!" She shook me out of my panic. I went silent.

"Sorry Candace. I think I went to my panic mode again." I sighed.

"That's okay. I know what you're feeling now."

I heard the host's voice over the intercom. "Attention contestants and models: please get ready for the contest and please went to your respective chairs."

I looked at Candace. "So, good luck?"

She nodded. "Good luck too, Phineas. I hope Isabella say something that will cheer you up."

"I hope that too." I said as I walked away from her.

"Phineas!"

I spun my head and I saw Diana running.

"Hey Diana, you look... wow."

"Words of wisdom?" She said jokingly.

I laughed. "Nope, it's just... WOW!" She giggled. I remembered Isabella again. *sighs* "So, I thought Izzy is with you?"

"She's at the fountain outside of the building. She said that she'll gonna go here before my presentation."

_Maybe she's not ready to see me, I thought._

"Attention contestants, please go to your respective seats with your model, the contest will start in 1 minute." The host said.

"Gotta go, Phineas." Diana said.

"Okay, say good luck to Candace for me!" I said as she went to their seats.

Now, I need to ready myself for the waltz.

"WELCOME TO THE TRI-STATE MAKE-UP ARTIST CONTEST: BRIDAL EDITION!" I heard the host's voice again.

_(A/N: I need to skip the make-up part. I don't think I can narrate it all.)_

"Okay models, please go to the backstage for the preparation of your presentation!"

I'm already done wearing my gray suit and black necktie. I looked really like a groom in a wedding.

"Phineas, are you ready?" I heard Diana's voice at my back.

"Yeah..."

Before she went outside of the backstage, I held her hand.

"Diana, I need to tell something to you."

* * *

_**Ooh, what will gonna happen?**_

_**Find out more in the next chapter of "Must Be Love"!**_

_**I'm gonna try to update this story by Friday or Saturday (EST).**_

_**Before I went offline, I wanna say something.**_

_**For the Filipino readers and writers like me: Try listening to TJ Monterde's "Ikaw At Ako". That will be the theme song of "Must Be Love".**_

_**My response for RedWingChris's latest review: You are a great guesser. ;D**_

_**Next, I got the inspiration of the next two chapters, thanks to the latest chapter of Kale Bishop's story "For A Friend". Try reading it, I bet and I'm sure you'll gonna love it. **_

_**And lastly, are you a die-hard Phinabella fan like me? Well, I recommended to read Cute as a button22's "You just have to look between the lines". I'm sure you'll gonna love the compilation of Phinabella one-shots.**_

_**Okay, that's all! And don't ever forget to review!**_

_**(PhinabellaDirectioner's gonna off. See ya!)**_


	28. Chapter 27: Simple But Important Talks

_**Hi again!**_

_**I have a long spare time now so I didn't waste it, again. **_

_**Because I will update this now, I wouldn't update this on Friday or on Saturday. The next update will be next week. **_

_**Before I gave you the story, lemme give you... THE RECAP!**_

_**In Isabella's dream, the scene shifted in a dark room. As the little Izzy tried to escape, the mystery kidnapper entered. As Izzy asked him who he is and what happened to Phin, the kidnapper reveal his face... and ta-da! It's Phin!**_

_**Meanwhile in the contest, Phineas is still thinking how will he explain himself to Isabella and Diana. When he got the courage and the chance...**_

_**"Diana, I need to tell something to you."**_

_**Ooh! What will he say to her? Will Diana accept his explanation? Find out more in the newest story of "Must Be Love"!**_

_**(Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for Diana.) **_

* * *

**Phineas's POV ****_(Setting: At the backstage)_**

"Diana, I need to tell something to you."

I can't take this mess any longer. I need to tell Diana about it.

"Diana, I'm really sorry." I started.

She gave me a confusing look. "For what, Phineas?"

I looked at her eyes. "Look, I don't really intend to hurt you. I don't intend to play your feelings. I don't intend to gave you this mess… But Diana… there is a person who already occupies my heart. I love you but… I love that girl more. And now, she's suffering from the pain I gave to her. I'm really sorry, Diana…" And I looked away from her.

"Phineas…" She said as she gave me a hug. "You don't need to say sorry to me. You know, I am really thankful that you became honest to me. Love is about honesty, Phineas. And I can't persuade you, just to love me.

"Even though it's very hard and painful for me to let go, I will do it, just for you to see you smile again, even though I'm not the girl who always giving you the smiles." She said.

She ended her embrace. "I'll talk to Isabella. I'll ask her to be Candace's model again. Besides, you two have a perfect and best chemistry."

I glared at her. "Wait a moment! I didn't say her name. How did you-"

She raised her hand, gesturing me to stop. "Phineas, I am not oblivious like you. I noticed it when you're getting jealous to the boys at the beach. I noticed it again when you said 'I love you' to her at the park. I'm so stupid because I assumed it was me you're talking to."

"You're not angry at me or at Izzy?" I asked.

She placed her hand on my shoulder. "I'm not angry at the both of you, especially at Isabella. You know, I should say sorry to her. I don't have the right to hurt her. Because of me, she's feeling the ache alone. Because of me, she needs to do the martyr thing.

"I won't let her do that if you really love her. So from now on, I'm letting you go." She told at me and paused. "So, on the competition, tell her how much you love her. Who knows, this might be your last shot."

Long pause.

"I need to change my outfit." She continued. "If I went outside, the people might think that I'm a runaway bride." She said jokingly as she opened the door.

"And, Phineas?" I looked back at her. "Before I completely forgot, give this to Isabella. She might be surprised if you're the one who gave it."

She handed me a small pink box. I inspected it and I saw nothing special.

"What with this box that will make Izzy surprised, Diana?" I asked.

"You'll see. I need to go. Good luck for the presentation!" She said as she went to the dressing room.

"So, you and Diana are finally…" I heard Candace's voice on my back.

I turned myself at her and I nodded in response.

"Finally." I repeated. "Now, I need to talk to Izzy about it and all will be well."

She smiled. "I wish all will be well because you and Isabella really make a perfect couple."

"Really?" I asked.

"You know, I want her for you, my dear little brother."

I glared at her. "You want Izzy for me, Candace?"

"Duh!" She exclaimed. "So I made some plans for the both of you. And oh, Ferb helped me as well."

I smiled. I could not believe that all this time, they planned all of this just for us to be a couple. I couldn't have asked for a better sibling than Candace and Ferb. They are really the best.

I hugged her. "Thanks Candace."

She hugged back. "No problem, Phineas."

We ended our embrace. "I should get goin'. Stacy and Jeremy are waiting out there. Good luck!" She said as she walked away but she turned back again. "Oh by the way, you will be the last model in the presentation. You still have a long time to prepare for your outfit and for Isabella as well. Bye, Phineas!"

"Bye Candace!" And she went outside of the backstage. "Say 'thanks' to Ferb for me!"

She's right. I have a long time to prepare myself.

_As what I've said, it wasn't over. It still isn't over._

* * *

**Isabella's POV ****_(Setting: At the fountain)_**

I'm sitting at a bench in front of the fountain, near of the venue of the contest. I don't want to see them, dancing happily. I rather kill myself than looking at them.

"Isa, can I talk to you?"

I turned my head back and I saw Diana standing, without any make-up. She didn't wear her dress. Instead, she's wearing her usual outfit and her dark red beret.

"Diana? Wha-what are you doing here? And why you don't have any make-up on your face?" I asked.

She smiled. "I want to talk to you."

I moved to my right, gesturing her to sit beside me. She sat beside me and she held my hand tightly.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I'm letting him go, Isa. You can have him." She told me.

I'm confused. "What?"

"I'm letting Phineas go, Isabella." She said.

"But, you loved him! Diana…"

"I know, but I can see from him that he really loved you.

"Isabella, I'm sorry. I'm sorry because I gave you a hard time. I'm sorry because I slapped you. I'm sorry because I gave you a thorn on your heart. I'm sorry because I made you a martyr." And she sobbed.

I hugged her. "Diana, you don't need to apologize at me. You know, I should be thanking you. If any of this never happened, I would not be strong as now. If you never became his girlfriend, I would never know that love is full of pain and it can hurt anybody. If you never did that, I would not have the enough courage to say that I loved him. As they say, the emotion that can break your heart is sometimes the very one that heals it."

She hugged me back. "Thanks, Diana. Thanks a lot." And I cried with her.

She sniffled. "You're really the best cousin ever, Isa."

We ended our hug. "Why are we crying?" Diana asked.

"Crying? No, we're not." I said jokingly. "We're laughing."

"Yeah. We're laughing." She repeated.

And our cries started to fade by our laughter.

"So…" Diana said as she stopped laughing. "You're in or out?"

I smiled at her. "If you're talking about the make-up contest, yes, yes I am."

And we went inside of the venue. I saw Ferb, Candace, Jeremy, and Stacy at their table.

"Diana, Isabella? What are you doing here?" Stacy asked.

"And Diana, why you removed your make-up?" Jeremy asked Diana.

"I removed it because Isabella is back in business. Candace?" Diana said.

Candace smiled at me. "I know what to do, Diana. Just leave it to me."

Diana smiled. "I'm sure you'll never have a hard time giving Isa a makeover because…" She turned to me. "…she has her natural beauty. Maybe I'm the glamorous girl, but... my beauty can't beat Isa's natural beauty."

I smiled and punched her shoulder.

"What was that for?" She exclaimed.

"Don't ever try to fool me by your praises, Diana Garcia." Then I smiled.

She turned back to Candace. "We need to keep Phineas away from Isa. We don't want the groom see her bride…" She blinked at me. "…before their wedding."

I smiled. Candace stood up. "What are we waiting for, New Year? Let's do it!"

We sat and we listened to Candace's new plan.

* * *

**Phineas's POV ****_(Setting: At the backstage)_**

As I walked around the backstage, Ferb came in.

"Ferb? Are we going in?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm just checking at you if you're fine."

"I'm fine, Ferb. Don't worry."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

I paused. "Well, I'm a little nervous."

"Wanna stroll around outside?" He asked.

I nodded in response. "Let's go."

We went outside of the venue and my nervousness started to fade by the whistling wind.

"So…" Ferb broke the silence. "I heard from Candace that you and Diana…"

"Yeah. She let me go." I said. "But she doesn't mad at me Ferb, even to Izzy."

"Well, that's a good thing." He said. "So, what are you gonna do?"

"Well, this might be my last shot so, I'll gonna say how much I love her." I said.

_Even though you may not want to hear it... I want you to know that you'll always be a part of me._

Izzy's voice keeps ringing on my head.

_In our time together, you claimed a special place in my heart, one I'll carry with me forever and that no one can ever replace._

"Phineas?" Ferb's voice removed from my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Ah, nothing." He said.

His phone rang. As he looked at the phone, he walked away from me.

Even though I can't hear him, I could read his lips.

"Oh, Candace. *pause* Yeah? *pause* How about Isabella? *pause* Okay. *pause* We're on our way. *pause* Okay, bye."

And he went back to me.

"Who's that?" I asked him.

"It's Candace." He replied.

"What did she just say?"

He smiled. "You know, let's get back. Your bride is waiting for you."

* * *

_**What would happen to our favorite couple? Watch out for more updates next week!**_

_**And make sure to leave a review!**_

_**(PhinabellaDirectioner's gonna study now. See you, guys!)**_


	29. Chapter 28: A Waltz to Remember

_**Heya guys, vas happenin'?**_

_**I don't have any classes for tomorrow so I will update this story today. **_

_**Before anything else, I still deciding if I will publish the last chapter after Chapter 29. I can't decide so... help me to decide! Just put it in your reviews if you want me to put the last chapter or not.**_

_**And who's already watched the episode "Great Balls of Water"? I really squeal on the part where Phineas held Isabella's hand. Ahh, I wish this fluffiness will continue until "Act Your Age". I'm really excited in the duet song. ;D**_

_**I already published my one-shot Phinabella story entitled "Letters of Love" and I got some positive feed backs. If you want to cry but you can't, I prefer to read it. **_

_**I'm very sorry if I didn't answer your PMs. I'm really busy in my school works.**_

_**And please, review! I wanna reach my goal to make a story with 100+ reviews. **_

_**So, that's all! Enjoy reading the latest chapter of "Must Be Love"!**_

_**(Disclaimer: If I owned P&F, Isabella and Phineas became a couple a loooong time ago, but that didn't happen yet so I don't own it.)**_

* * *

**Phineas's POV ****_(Setting: At the stage)_**

I'm standing at the stage, waiting for my bride- erm, I mean, Isabella. AGH!

Okay, breathe in, breathe out. Don't show any negative traits, Phineas. Nervousness, sadness, anything.

"Please give the last models a round of applause, the models' presentation of Candace Flynn!" The host exclaimed.

Then the music plays. _(A/N: If you want to hear the music, search this in YouTube: /watch?v=Pa4idqP1vEw.)_

And I saw Isabella. The dress she's wearing fits to her very well. I can't see her face because of the veil, like what happened in my first 'fast-forward' moment.

Then when she arrived in front of me, I smiled and I removed her veil.

My gosh, she looks... if there is a word that's greater than beautiful, that would definitely the word I'm gonna use to describe her. She looks more beautiful than when I saw her in my 'fast-forward' moment.

"Izzy... you looked... beautiful..." I trailed off.

She smiled. "Thanks, Phin."

"Shall we waltz?" I asked as I offered my hand.

She nodded. "My pleasure."

As the chorus plays, we happily waltz at the stage. Every time our faces become closer... I tried to tell it but... my nervousness pops in.

_'Tell me what you want to hear...'_

But finally, I got the courage.

"Isabella?"

"Yes?"

"Did you remember when you ask me why I fall in-love at you?" I asked.

"I still remembered it. Why?" She said.

"Because I know why." I said.

She widened her eyes and smiled.

"Why?" She repeated.

"There was something inside you that longed to be desired, to be cared for and protected, to be listened to and accepted without judgment..." I paused. "...To be loved.

"That's my answer, Izzy." I ended.

Back and forth, our faces are becoming closer and closer.

"Izzy, I love you." I said. "And I'm sorry. I'm so stupid because I didn't notice your love for me. I know I'm very oblivious but... it's very stupid for me for ignoring all of your hints." I paused for a while and gulped. "I remembered your thirteenth birthday. I asked you, 'what if you and your crush became a couple... will you forget me?'... Did you remember that?"

She nodded in response.

"I thought to myself, what if Izzy didn't love me in the first place? What if she loved somebody else? What if she broke her promise that she won't forget me? I don't want all of that happen."

"Phin..."

"Isabella, I am lost without you. I am soulless, a drifter without a home, a solitary bird in a flight to nowhere. I am all these things, and I am nothing at all. This, my darling, is my life without you. I long for you to show me how to live again." I said.

"Without you in my arms, I feel emptiness in my soul. I find myself searching the crowds for your face - I know it is an impossibility, but I cannot help myself."

_'I'm gonna give all my secrets away...'_

* * *

**Isabella's POV ****_(Setting: At the stage)_**

_This, my darling, is my life without you. _

"Phineas, how sweet of you..." I smiled.

"Izzy, I need to tell you something." He said. "But first... do you believe in the 'slow-mo' moment?"

I paused. "Yes, why did you ask? Did you saw the 'slow-mo' moment at me?"

"I didn't see the 'slow-mo' moment at you, Isabella."

"Really?" My voice became low.

"But... I saw you in my 'fast-forward' moments."

The 'fast-forward' moment?

"What's that?" I asked.

He chuckled. "I know you'll gonna ask that. It just like the slow-mo moment but... When you saw the person you loved, the time will go fast and it will give you the vision of you and the person in the future.

"I saw you walking in an aisle while I'm waiting for you. After I saw your face, we danced, like the world is our stage, just like now. And... "

He paused. "But you know, you don't need those moments just for us to know that this is love."

He's right. I don't need the 'slow-mo' or the 'fast-forward' moments. The important thing is: we're in-love.

"Phineas... I'm really sorry. I should give you the chance to explain everything. I should listen to you in the first place. I shouldn't reject you and..." And I cried. Phin hugged me in comfort.

"That's okay, Isabella. You don't need to apologize. Love is fragile and we're not always its best caretakers. Even the best of us make mistakes; we just muddle through and do the best we can to hope this fragile thing will survive by all odds." He said while he wiped my tears.

Long pause but we're still dancing.

"I love you." I said to him. "I love you very much."

I continued. "I love you. I am who I am because of you. You are every reason, every hope, and every dream I've ever had, and no matter what happens to us in the future, every day we are together is the greatest day of my life."

I paused. "I will always be yours."

His eyes widened but he hugged me tightly. "I love you too."

I felt his heartbeats, getting faster and faster.

The last chorus played. We're spinning, holding each other's hands, leaning, and so much more... I felt I'm not breathing anymore but I tried to inhale or else I'm gonna faint on here.

"I love this moment. I wish this would never end." I whispered to his ear.

He moved towards me. "I might kiss you..." He whispered.

I placed my hands on his cheeks. "Go for it, Phin..." I said while smiling.

* * *

**Phineas's POV ****_(Setting: At the stage)_**

I stared at her, knowing with certainty that I am falling in love.

_'I'm gonna give all my secrets away...'_

I held her close to me with my eyes closed, wondering if anything in my life had ever been this perfect and knowing at the same time that it hadn't. I was in love, and the feeling was even more wonderful than I ever imagined it could be.

_'All my secrets away...'_

I pulled her close and kissed her beneath a blanket of stars and in front of many people, wondering how on earth I've been lucky enough to find her. Her eyes widened a bit but she closed it and kissed me back.

I felt warm and great. I felt electrified but the feeling is extraordinary. This is better than I stole a kiss from her in that night.

_'All my secrets away...'_

As the music fade out, we ended our kiss and the crowd goes wild. All of the audience stood up.

Fourteen seconds of ecstasy.

Fourteen seconds of delight.

Fourteen seconds of happiness.

Those fourteen seconds meant a lot to me. I wish Isabella have the same feeling that I have now.

I'm right. Happiness is a wonderful feeling. It makes you feel good in any situation. It gives you hope in times of despair. It makes you feel peace in a world of turmoil.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the models of Candace Flynn!" The host exclaimed.

I stared her gleaming eyes and smiled.

"I'm lucky to be part of your life." I said to my one and only girl of my heart.

"Me too." She replied as she touched her lips.

I smiled and I offered my hand. "Shall we?"

"Yes." She replied as she walked with me.

As we walked out of stage, she whispered something to my ear.

_Something that I would never forget._

"Gitchee gitchee goo, Phineas."

I held her hand and I gave her a quick peck on her cheek.

"Gitchee gitchee goo too, Isabella."

And we ran up to Candace's company while holding each other's hands.

"Good job!" Jeremy and Stacy exclaimed.

"I know you could do such a thing!" Stacy said.

We frantically blushed hard and looked away from her.

Diana looked at me and she smiled. "Nicely done, Phineas." She turned to Isabella and she hugged her. "I'm happy for you, Isabella."

"Diana..." Isabella trailed off. "Oh, what I can do for you? You really made my day very memorable."

"Just keep yourself happy. That would do it." She said as they broke their embrace.

"And Phineas?" I turned my head to Diana. "Don't ever hurt Isa. Or else..." She cracked her fingers.

"Don't worry." I assured to her.

"Okay," The host exclaims. "Here are the results of the contest!"

All of the audience, and including us, went silent. All the people are tense.

"The third placer is... Ms. Alicia Green!"

A round of applause.

"Okay, now for our second placer... is Ms. Miley Sparks!"

A round of applause again.

"And now for our grand winner..."

I held Izzy's hand tightly.

"Our grand winner is Ms. Candace Flynn! Congratulations!" The host shouted.

Candace and Stacy smiled and they started to jump and celebrate.

"Oh yeah!" Candace exclaimed.

"So, who's the loser now, huh Wendy?" Stacy shouted at Wendy.

I glanced at Wendy while she went outside and shouting some words.

Isabella and I hugged, as a part of our celebration.

"I know we will win." I said.

"You never said anything." She said jokingly. I gave her a look but I smiled.

"We need to celebrate!" Jeremy said to us as her fiancé received her trophy.

"You're right!" Stacy said.

"Okay, let's celebrate, my treat!" Candace exclaimed.

All of the audience gave their hurrahs.

I tugged her arm.

"Candace, would you mind if we go out first?" I asked.

"Sure." She said. "But go home before ten o'clock!"

"Okay!"

Before I walked away, she held my arm.

"Phineas... congrats."

"Why are you congratulating me? I should be the one who congratulating you."

"I'm congratulating you because you finally found the girl of your dreams." She said.

My smile widened a bit. "Thanks Candace. Thanks because you planned all of this."

She chuckled a bit. "You don't need to thank me, Phineas. It was you who made this plan a successful one."

She paused for a while. "Maybe you two should go, I have people to treat."

"Well then, see you later!" I turned my head at Isabella. "Let's go?"

She nodded. I intertwined my fingers at hers and we went to the park.

* * *

_**So, what'cha think? Great?**_

_**Lemme hear your voice through your reviews! **_

_**I don't know yet when I'll gonna update the story. So stay tuned!**_

_**And follow me on Twitter: PhinabellaFan29.**_

_**So, I need to, "GOTTA GET GONE"! (My new catchphrase.)**_

_**(PhinabellaDirectioner's gonna out now. Stay tuned for more updates!)**_


	30. Chapter 29: New Level of Thriving Bond

**_Hi guys. _**

**_Before you throw anything that is decayed and say something foul at me, I would like to tell you what happened in the past few weeks. _**

**_Oh, correction: in the past HECTIC weeks!_**

**_As the school year starts, I never got in my computer or on my computer chair once. I cannot log in because the website is blocked in my laptop. The only way of me logging in the FanFiction is my mobile phone but I can use it in weekends. I have some things to do like studying for the exams and some stuff that made me chaotic because this year would be my last year as a high school student. _**

**_I could log in to the website in my phone, which is a good thing for me. I could read some stories and give some reviews in the stories I favorited and followed. I stay connected using my Twitter account (follow me guys!). The bad news: I cannot transfer all of my stories at it from my USB. My USB is my only storage of my important files, from my school files to my stories and fanfics. _**

**_Another good thing is: I almost completed the 35% of my next Phinabella fanfic thanks to the small free time I had in my school time. It is little shorter than the Must Be Love but I bet you will enjoy it. And also, I already brainstorming my third fanfic but I'll publish it after my second fanfic._**

**_And another reason why I couldn't log in: I got sick again. Dizziness, nausea, shaking hands, fainting, black-outs, and many more bad feelings you could never imagine having of._**

**_Now, I got my time now to log in because the internet section of our library is open and this would be my last resort logging in to FanFiction. Lucky me. _**

**_Oh, I hope you could accept all of my reasonable reasons why I couldn't log in or update my stories. I can't make myself promise that I would update my stories like before (again, because of my school works, events, and exams) but I will make my best to update the story as soon as possible._**

**_Whoa, longest Author's Note I that have written EVER._**

**_Back to the road, this would not be the last chapter of Must Be Love. Because everyone didn't tell me what to do about the final chapter, I will post the chapter but I cannot tell when I will update the story so stay tuned!_**

**_Chapter 29 is out. ENJOY READING IT!_**

**_(Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of P&F, for your information. Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh got that title.)_**

* * *

**Isabella's POV ****_(Setting: At the park)_**

As we walked at the park, he didn't let go of my hand since we left the venue of the contest. I felt happy as he tracing circular patterns on my hand. My fingers are lingering on his.

"Isabella!" He said.

I turned my attention at him. "What is it, Phin?"

"Here. It is for you." He gave me pink, yellow, orange, and red flowers. "I also bought your favorite color."

I smiled and I looked at the flowers. Pink means innocence. Yellow represents friendship. Orange offers happiness and joy. And red means... romantic love.

"Thanks Phineas." I said.

I can't believe it this is happening.

I finally did it. I confessed, apologized, and I don't felt sad anymore.

But the best of all...

_I might kiss you..._

We kissed.

AHW. MAI. GOSHNESS! HE FINALLY KISSED ME!

I can't really move on because of that kiss. I felt electrified, but I felt great. It's very great than I felt when I stole a kiss from him. I wish Phineas have the same feeling.

Oh no, I didn't say to him that I stole a kiss from him yet! I need to him about it!

"Phin... I need to tell something..." I paused. "...something important."

We stopped walking but he didn't let go of my hand.

He turned his head at me. "What is it, Izzy?"

We sat on the nearest park bench. "Phineas, I'm so sorry I didn't say this earlier as possible. I..." I trailed off.

I'm scared. What if he became angry at me if I told him about it? What if he hated me because I did that?

"I'm so sorry..." I said.

"Why are you apologizing again?" He asked. I didn't reply.

I placed his arm around my shoulder. "Izzy, you can tell everything to me. Don't be scared."

I looked at him. At his gleaming eyes. "It's... Phin, do you remember the night I stayed at your house?"

He blushed. "Y-yo-you mean, our tenth anniversary?"

I nodded. "When you fell asleep in that night... I... I... stole a kiss... from you."

He dropped his jaw.

"I know... you probably hate me now because..."

He interrupted me by ruffling my hair.

"Hey!" I shouted as I fixed my hair and bow.

He gave me a smile and he blushed. "I'm sorry too..."

"I should be the one who's saying that."

"I'm sorry that I stole a kiss from you."

"Phineas, as I- wait, what?!" I asked.

"I'm sorry that I stole a kiss from you." He repeated.

I went silent.

He continued. "On the same night, I stole a kiss from you. At first, I don't know why I did that but I realized... that I started to fall in-love at you."

My jaw dropped. But then, I hugged him.

"That's fine with me." I said.

"Thanks Izzy. I wish... till the end... you will be always standing by my side." He said.

We ended our embrace and I stood up.

"Did you find yourself felt a little childish calling each other in our nicknames?" I asked him.

"Why? I found your nickname very cute, Izzy." He said as he stood up.

I smiled and blushed hard. "Thank you, Phin."

We stood up and walked around. I turned to face him. "What were we thinking?"

"We weren't," he said. "We were in love."

As I looked again at the flowers, I turned my head to him.

"These flowers are so pretty, Phin."

"So as you." He said as I blushed. "Do you like it?"

"Yep. And in exchange, I wanna give you a reward."

"Izzy, you don't need to do that."

"Please?" I said with my pleading eyes.

He sighed. "Alright, if you want to."

"Okay! For the orange flower..."

I went to the ice cream vendor and I bought our favorite flavor.

"Here you go." I said as I gave him the ice cream cone.

"Thank you." He said as he licks it.

"For the yellow flower..."

I went to the balloon vendor and I bought a red balloon.

"Thanks again." He said as I gave the balloon and he munched the whole ice cream.

"And for the pink and red ones..." I said.

I moved towards to him, leaned my forehead to his, closed my eyes, and...

I pressed my lips to his.

Like what I did in our kiss at the presentation earlier, his eyes widened a bit and he closed it. He placed his hands on my cheeks and melted a kiss. I could taste the flavor of the ice cream he ate earlier on his lips.

It wasn't that long, and it certainly wasn't the kind of kiss you see in movies these days, but it was wonderful in its own way, and all I can remember about the moment is that when our lips touched, I knew the memory would last forever.

As he swept my hair on my shoulders, I removed my sandals and I stepped to his shoes just for me to reach his lips. Then I hugged him tightly with my left arm, just for me not to fall and break our kiss. I noticed that the street light is beaming on us. I put my hand on his chest to feel his heart beats.

The "tip-toe" kiss. The best of all kisses.

As I moved out of our kiss, I held his hand and I intertwined my fingers at his.

"Let's go." I said while smiling.

"Where are we going?" He asked while he touched his lips.

I turned my attention at him again. "It's a special place." And I dragged him out of the park.

* * *

**Phineas's POV ****_(Setting: On the way to the Rooftop)_**

"What exactly are we doing here?" I asked Isabella.

"You know it already, Phineas. You don't need to ask me." She replied.

Oh... now I get it. That's why she bought a balloon.

We're gonna release a wish to the universe.

We arrived at the rooftop and we saw the uncountable stars up in the dark sky. The light is coming from the moon. It's like a spotlight.

"Phin, did you already make your wish?" Izzy asked.

"Not yet." I answered.

I made a simple but this is might be my biggest wish.

_'I wish that Isabella, my one and only girl in my heart, became happy for the rest of her life.'_

"Finished!" I exclaimed.

"Finally." She said.

I went at her and held her hand. "On the count of five. One!"

"Two!"

"FIVE!" We shouted in unison and I released my wish to the universe.

"Do you think the universe make our dreams come true?"

"Of course." I said. "Because, if it's destined for you, it will come true."

As I looked at her, I remembered something.

"Oh, before I forgot..." My hand went inside of my pocket and I got the thing. "...Diana told me to give you this."

I handed her the small box Diana gave to me earlier. As Diana said, Isabella's face became surprised but I don't know if is because of the box or because of me.

"What is it?" I asked.

She looked at me and she opened the lock by putting the right numbers.

_Seven. The number of our birth month, July. _

_Fourteen. My birthday._

_And lastly, twenty-nine. Her birthday._

As the box opened, I looked at a heart-shaped necklace with a puzzle piece-shaped hole on it.

_No, not only one. But two._

The second one is a puzzle piece- shaped necklace which has the same size of the hole on the heart-shaped necklace.

"Phin, do you know why I'm surprised?" I nodded in response. "Because... this is my gift for you."

She continued. "I chose these necklaces because... as what you have said earlier, you are lost without me. And I am lost without you. I thought these necklaces would be perfect because..." She exhaled. "...like these necklaces, if the puzzle piece-shaped one lost, the heart-shaped one would never be complete."

I gave her a look. She continued as she took my hand and placed the puzzle piece-shaped necklace on my hand. "I wanted to give you this necklace after I confessed my love for you but I don't have the enough courage to say it. I'm really scared. I don't want to ruin our friendship."

I hugged her. "Izzy... you know, don't be afraid to tell everything to me. And don't be scared because no matter what happens, whether it is the end of the world, our friendship won't be ruined."

As I broke my hug, I wore the necklace she gave to me. Isabella found hard to wear it.

"Do you want help on that?" I asked.

She smiled. "Okay."

She handed me her necklace.

Then I got an idea.

"Isabella?"

"Yes, Phineas?" She asked.

I stood in one knee and Isabella gasped in surprise.

"I didn't ask you yet in a formal way so here it is." I said.

I gulped. _This is it, Phineas, I thought._

"Isabella Marion, will you be my girl of my dreams?" I asked as I offered her the necklace.

She let out a tear.

"Oh no!" I frantically stood up. "Did I say something wrong? Oh, I should not do this in-"

But I was interrupted when she hugged me.

"Izzy? Are you alright?" I asked worriedly.

She's crying. No. She's laughing, while crying?

"I'm okay." She said. I exhaled in relief. "I waited for about ten years, Phin. Ten years, I've waited... just to ask me that."

"So, will you?" I asked again.

She smiled. "I'm gonna answer that, if you make the clouds let some moisture. Now."

I dropped my jaw. "As in, _now_?

"Yeah." She said while smiling.

"How would I do that?"

"You're the boy of possibilities Phineas Kristoff, and I wanna give you a hard time as my revenge for you. So, make some rain or else."

I glared at her and I sighed. "If you want to."

I reached something in my bag. My secret weapon.

* * *

**Isabella's POV ****_(Setting: On the Rooftop)_**

Phineas reached something in his bag. It is some kind of ray. He fired it up to the sky and...

"Nothing happened." I said.

"Wait for it." He grinned.

I looked again at the sky and I saw some nimbostratus clouds forming.

"See? It worked." He said.

"What kind of ray you use earlier?" I asked.

"A Rain Synthesizer." He answered as he showed it to me. "I know this would come in handy."

And the clouds let out some moisture.

"So, what's your answer?" He asked while he raising his arms up to the sky.

I smiled. "Yes. I do."

Because of delight, he hugged and carried and spun me in the air. I'm feeling sick as he spinning me.

"Phin? I'm a little- AAH!" I shouted. He laughed.

"Okay, okay." He put me down and he offered my necklace.

"May I?" He asked and I nodded.

He swept my hair as he wore it to my neck.

"Done." He said.

I turned to face him and he smiled.

"The necklace looked prettier when you wear it." He said.

I blushed. "Really?"

He nodded and smiled. "Let's go home, Izzy. We might get sick if we stayed here in the rain."

"Okay!"

Before we get down of the building, he removed his coat and placed on my shoulders.

"Are you feeling cold?" He asked and I shook my head. He held my hand as we walked on our way at home.

This is the greatest night I've ever experienced.

**Phineas's POV ****_(Setting: At the Garcia-Shapiro's house)_**

As we arrived at her house's doorstep, soaked in rain, I faced her.

"Isabella…" I started.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I didn't give your gift yet…" I paused. "I'm sorry again." Then I looked away from her.

But then, she hugged me.

"Phineas, I don't any gifts from you because… you already gave me my wish…"

"And that wish is…" I said.

"Is to be with you." She said and I smiled.

Long pause.

"I should get going." I said as I moved out of our embrace.

"Yeah, maybe your sister and your brother are starting to worry about you." She said.

"So, see you tomorrow, girlfriend?"

She blushed hard as she nodded. "Bye, boyfriend."

I went at the sidewalk but I stopped.

_Oh no, I forgot to do something!_ I thought.

I quickly ran up to Isabella before she entered her house.

"Isabella, wait!" I shouted.

She turned to me. "Phineas? Did you forget something?"

I smiled as I panted. "Yeah, Izzy."

"What is it, Phin?" She asked.

"This." I gave her a quick peck on her cheek.

"Phin..." She trailed off as she touched her cheek.

"Well, I better get going. Bye Isabella! I love you." And I ran off.

I can't wait to tell this to Candace and Ferb.

* * *

**Isabella's POV ****_(Setting: Inside her house)_**

As I entered my house, I leaned against the door and my knees are slowly dropping on the floor. I held his coat tightly.

I'm really blushing hard and palpitating because of what happened earlier. I think I'm having a heart attack.

"If I knew he will change to this man, I would _have_ confessed long ago." I muttered then I fell into sleep.

The last thing I remembered is me whispering something...

"I love you too, Phineas..."

* * *

_**Okay! As what I've said earlier, this would not be the last chapter. And one more thing to say, REVIEW!**_

_**So, I need to study guys. GOTTA GET GONE!**_

_**(PhinabellaDirectioner's gonna out. See ya later!)**_


	31. The Final Chapter: Teddy Bear

_**Hi guys!**_

_**As of now, Must Be Love has 7,782 views! My gosh... I felt like I'm crying now... **_

_**SO... THANK YOU VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY... (repeated 100 bazillion times) MUCH GUYS! **_

_**I was really touched by your reviews and feed backs you gave to me from the start until now. Thanks again for the never-ending support you gave to this story, and also, for me.**_

_**This chapter would be the last chapter of Must Be Love. I wish and hope you could enjoy this. **_

_**(Disclaimer: FOR THE NTH TIME, I DO NOT OWN IT.)**_

* * *

**Isabella's POV ****_(Setting: Ten Years Later...)_**

Hi again... it's been a while, huh?

In one night and my dream I have for so long... finally came true.

We spent eight years as boyfriend and girlfriend. We spent those eight years happily even though we passed through the hardest trials.

And now... I'm finally carrying the name 'Isabella Marion Flynn'. Gosh, I thought I'm just in Phineas-land but this is not just an imagination. It's the real life.

Maybe the balloon-wish thing worked.

My phone rang._ 'Baby, you don't have to worry...'_

Then I sang the next line, which is my favorite line of that song. "_I'll be comin' back for you, back for you, back for you, you..._"

I answered my phone after singing that line. "Hello?"

"Hey Izzy. How are you there in the house? Are you feeling lonely?" My husband asked.

Ahh, even though we're married, we're still calling each other in our nicknames.

"Um, I'm fine Phin. Don't worry, you might get stressed." I said.

He chuckled. "I'm just checking if my wife is okay."

I giggled in delight. "So, how's the business trip Phin?"

He sighed. "I got stressed in the trip. Ton of work to do. Discussion and debates."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty much than okay because I have my nap earlier."

"Where are you now?" I asked.

"Outside of the house." He answered.

"Wait- WHAT?!" I exclaimed then I lowered my voice. "Are you kidding me, Phin? Or is this just a prank again?"

"I'm not kidding." He said. "Can you please open the door?"

"Ummm..." I blushed in embarrassment. "Okay..."

I ran at the front door and when I opened it, I saw Phineas, smiling.

"Hey, what'cha doin'?" He asked as he gave me a quick peck on my cheek.

I smiled and blushed more, now because of the feeling I couldn't explain. "Just planning on something big."

"For our twentieth friendship and our second marriage anniversary?"

I nodded as he entered. "So, do you have any plans?" I asked him.

"Well..." He started. "I was planning... you and I will sleep at the backyard. Watch some stars at the sky."

He paused. "If you want to."

I held his left hand. "Of course! You know, I'll get the sleeping bags-"

"Just get one sleeping bag, Izzy." He said.

I widened my smile. "Okay."

* * *

**Phineas's POV ****_(Setting: At the backyard)_**

As we went out of our house, Izzy and I picked out the sleeping bag (yeah, that means we're gonna share) and I get some food from our fridge.

I placed the sleeping bag on the ground and I looked at my wife. "Are you done with that?"

"Yeah but I forgot to get the blanket. I'll just get it on the room."

"Okay." I smiled nonchalantly. "Just take your time."

She nodded and she went inside of the house. I looked at my surroundings to know that nobody's around.

When I assured that nobody's around, including Izzy, I snatched my bag and hid at the tree. Then, I reached something inside my bag.

_My gift for Isabella._

It is wrapped in pink gift wrapper with white stripes. As I held on it, I smiled. I really spend my free time, just to make this gift very special to her.

"Phin?" I heard my wife's voice. I stuffed the gift in the bag then I faced her.

My brows went up. "Oh, what's that?" I asked as I pointed the huge box Isabella is carrying.

"Um... I haven't given you a gift, right?" I nodded in response. "So... happy anniversary."

She offered her gift for me. I smiled. "Thanks."

"Open it."

I shredded the gift wrapper and I opened the box. My eyes widened in surprise.

"You like it?" Isabella asked me.

"I..." I'm out of words.

Her gift for me is a huge teddy bear but it is not an ordinary teddy bear. It has the resemblance with my teddy bear I used to play with since I'm a child but... I lost it.

"Phin? Do you like it?" She asked me again.

"Izzy..." My eyes let out some tears then I hugged her tightly.

"Thank you..." I said while crying.

"Phineas... can't... breathe..." She said to me.

"Oops." I ended my embrace as she shed my tears.

I looked at her and sniffled. "You really remember that!"

"Of course! I haven't broken a promise!" She said.

I smiled. "You're really the best girl I ever met."

* * *

**Isabella's POV ****_(Setting: At the backyard)_**

I smiled back. "Oh, Phineas..."

His smile widened as I remembered the time when he lost his teddy bear...

* * *

**(Flashback; ****_Setting: 11 years ago at the Flynn-Fletcher's house..._****)**

I haven't seen Phineas the whole day. Ferb didn't explain to me why. Even our teachers.

I started to worry. _What happened to you?_

I went to their house even though it's getting dark outside. I can't stand sleeping without knowing if my best friend is okay.

I knocked the front door. Nobody answered so I opened the door and I entered. Candace is not here. I checked the backyard. No sign of him.

"Phineas, where are you..." I mumbled.

I saw Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher in front of Phineas and Ferb's room. She has the worried expression.

"Hi Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher!" I greeted.

"Isabella! What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Phineas didn't go to the school. Does he have an illness?"

"No, but..."

"But?"

"But he got a problem. His favorite teddy bear got lost. He started to find and it and as he started to panic, he went like a little... worried. He's always crying and he doesn't want to talk with me or his brother or his sister. I don't know what to do."

I remembered. His teddy bear is a gift from his dad several weeks before his dad died. Maybe he felt sad when he lost it.

He never showed his teddy bear to me so I can't help him. But...

I want to make him happy. He always makes me happy. I want to...

_See that smile._

"Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher, can I talk to him?"

She smiled. "That would be okay to be. I'm gonna go downstairs for your snacks. Knock first before you enter. If he didn't answer, you could come in. But if he shouts back..." She trailed off.

"Okay, I got it." I replied.

"Have fun with your best friend, Isabella." She said and she went downstairs.

This is the perfect chance to return the favour. But...

I gulped. What if he shouts at me? I never saw him or became angry at me. I never thought that would happen.

My heart started to race again because of nervousness, then I breathe deeply.

*knock* "Phin... it's me, Izzy. May I come in?" I said.

I waited.

_One. Two. Three. Four. Five._

_No answer._

_Six. Seven. Eight. Nine..._

Ten.

The door opened. I saw his face. "Izzy..."

I smiled and blushed a little bit. "Hey Phin, what'cha doin'?"

He gave me a weak smile. "Just... oh, I'm not doing anything."

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah." He said and I entered his room.

This is the first time I entered his room. My jaw dropped as I scanned his room.

"Phin... your room is... totally great!" I exclaimed.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Everything I want to have, are all here!"

He widened his smile but that smile faded very fast. I got sad too.

"I heard that..." I said.

"Yeah... I can't find Isa anywhere." He said as we sat on his bed. I blushed frantically as my heart jumped.

_He named his teddy bear after me?_

"Isa?" I chuckled a bit. "Where did you get that name?" I asked.

"Oh... remember when we went to the rooftop last year?"

"Yeah."

"On that night, I stared at my teddy bear. I can't sleep because I'd eaten so much candy and my brain went hyper. As I looked at it, I suddenly realized that I never gave a name for it...

"As I thought of a good name, I started thinking about you and... I got a perfect one, and that's 'Isa'. From your name."

_Oh... he got the name while thinking of me. I felt happy._

"S-s-s-so..." I tried to change the topic before my heart exploded in joy. "W-wh-where did you place Isa?"

"Um... I can't recall..."

Long pause.

"You mentioned that you got it from your dad?"

"Yeah." He confirmed. "When I'm very scared of the dark, Dad used to sleep with me. But sometimes he couldn't join me because he has so many things to do... so he gave me a teddy bear. That teddy bear is the last one available in the market when he bought it. He said, 'If you're scared of the dark and Dad's not here, just hug it. It will make you less scared.'" He sighed. "I couldn't sleep without it, even though I overcome my fear of the dark. When I hug it, I felt Dad's hugging me too...

"Izzy, I don't know what to do without Isa." He said.

_Oh, I wish I was the one who he's talking to_, I thought but I shook that thought away.

_Isabella, you need to knock that out first,_ my mind told me. _Your job for now is to make your best friend happy. And you need to do it. Now._

I mentally sighed.

Out of the blue, I held his hand. But you know, it took a lot of courage for me to do that.

"Okay Phin, I'll make a promise. If we didn't find Isa, I'll find another one. I won't stop until I get one. And you'll gonna be happy."

He smiled again. "Promise?"

"Promise."

We did the pinky promise.

"Well, what are we gonna do? I couldn't sleep without it..." He said.

I got a crazy idea. "Maybe you could...ah, never mind."

"What is it?"

_Great, you shouldn't tell him that,_ my mind scolded me.

_Shut up,_ I replied.

"Maybe... I... could be... your... teddy bear..." I said. "If that's okay... with you..."

I looked away from his eyes. Maybe he would hate me because of that.

But...

"That would be okay to me." He said.

Wait- WHAT?!

"W-wh-what?!" I shouted.

"Why? It's a great thing, right?" He asked.

I blushed furiously. "I-I-I-I-I-I-t-th-thi-think-s-ss-sso."

He smiled. "Why are you stammering?"

I looked away from him. "Nothing."

"Oh, okay."

It is another day for me and for Phineas the Oblivious.

"Why the sad face, Izzy?" He asked. "Don't you want to be my teddy bear for now?"

"I want to." I said.

"Then why are you feeling sad?" He asked.

I paused for a while and I breathed deeply. "Because you're sad too, Phin. You know... when you're feeling happy, I felt happy too. When you're feeling sad, like now... I felt sad too."

Long pause.

"I'm sorry." He said.

My brow went up. "Why are you saying sorry?"

"Because... Isabella, may I ask a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

He paused for a bit. "Am I a nuisance on you?"

My eyes widened.

"NO! I NEVER THOUGHT OF THAT TO YOU!" I exclaimed.

I grabbed his shoulders and looked at his eyes. "Phineas, listen to me. You never became a nuisance to my life. Maybe you're always hard-headed and sometimes, you're making harsh pranks but that thing never crossed in my mind. Do you want to know why I want to be your teddy bear?"

He nodded in response. I continued. "I want to do be your teddy bear because I want you to be happy. You're always giving me the smiles and I want to return it back. And I will do anything, _anything_, to see that smile, even though it is an embarrassing thing or whatever. Understand that?" He nodded. Now, I'm like a teacher teaching a student.

I sighed. "If you don't want to continue, that's fine with me. I'll think of other ideas-"

He interrupted me by hugging me. He's very heavy, if you ask me, so I slipped causing for us to fall down on the bed. I closed my eyes.

As I opened it, I frantically blushed again. He's on top of me and our faces are very close. I couldn't breathe for a while.

"Izzy? Are you okay?! You're not breathing!" I heard his panic voice.

"Izzy?! Please answer me!"

That went me out of my hysteria. I breathed again. "Ph-Phin? Can you..."

"Oh, yeah..." He moved out of his embrace but he didn't get off out of his bed.

I looked at his dark blue eyes and I hugged him tightly. He returned a hug too. As he exhaled, I feel his warm breath. I closed my eyes.

"Good night, Phin." I said.

"Good night, Izzy." He said back.

And we went to our dreamless sleep.

* * *

**_(Flashback ends)_**

That night made me fall in-love at him further.

Thanks to "Isa", that night became more memorable for me.

"Hey, I have something to give for you." He said.

"What is it?"

He smiled then he snatched something in his bag.

"Happy Anniversary." He said as he handed me something wrapped in pink wrapper with white stripes.

"Well, open it!"

I shredded the wrapper and I gasped in surprise. It is a painting. It shows the day Phineas made me a candy girl when we're little.

"Did you make this?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was bored to do something then I looked at our picture. I became inspired so I made a painting.

"Do you like it?" He asked me.

I didn't reply.

"Oh... maybe it's very bad. I'm so sorry, you know-"

I put my finger to his lips. "It's very beautiful. It is a masterpiece, Phin."

"Uh... thanks?" He said as he ruffles his hair.

I put down the painting and I faced him.

"Do you like the teddy bear?" I asked him.

"Yeah but..."

"But?"

"You don't have to buy this."

"But why? I made a promise."

"I know but you shouldn't buy this for me."

"And why?"

"Because... I already have found my teddy bear."

"Wait! Did you find 'Isa' already?" I asked.

"Yeah. Long time ago."

"Oh..." My face went sad. "Where is she now?"

"My teddy bear is already in front of me." He told me as he smiled.

I blinked my eyes. "Wait, what did you say a while ago?"

He pinched my cheeks. "I said, 'My-teddy-bear-is-already-in-front-of-me.'"

My jaw dropped. But then, I rushed up to him and I gave him a kiss. I couldn't think anything to say or to do so I did that.

"Oh Phineas..."

"You will be always my teddy bear of my life. I love you, Isabella." He said.

My eyes watered a bit. "I love you too..."

* * *

**Phineas's POV**

This would not be the end of our love story.

You know, life with her was about spending time together, about having the time to walk together holding hands, talking quietly as the sun go down. It wasn't glamorous, but it was, in many ways, the best that life has to offer.

As what I've said, "It wasn't over. It still isn't over." It will end if we stopped loving each other or something bad happened, but I know that would never happen. There's nothing that would separate us, even death.

"True love is rare, and it's the only thing that gives life real meaning."

Because of Isabella, I found myself believe on that quote.

Thanks to my one and only, my life would not be happy as now. Thanks to Isabella, I found out that this feeling I had for her...

_Is love._

* * *

**_AND, THAT'S ALL!_**

**_Okay, I'm gonna post the trailer story of my next multi-chap story after this story reached its 100th review. So, what are you waiting for, Christmas? REVIEW!_**

**_So, my job here is finished. Gotta get gone, guys!_**

**_(PhinebellaDirectioner's gonna out. See ya guys!)_**


	32. THE TRAILER STORY OF MY NEXT FANFIC!

**_Hi again! _**

**_As promised, I will post here the trailer story of my next Phinabella fanfic after MBL got its 100th reviewer. I'm very excited what kind of reaction you have after reading the story._**

**_Sooo... this is the moment you've been waiting for... _**

**_Thanks again for the heart-warming reviews. I don't know what to say or to do..._**

**_Anyway, this would be my second multi-chap Phinabella fanfic. It's a little shorter than my previous fanfic, "Must Be Love", but I assure you when you read it, it will make your day._**

**_So now, I will give you..._**

**_THE TRAILER STORY FOR MY NEXT STORY, "WHEN SPIRITS COLLIDE"!_**

**_(Disclaimer: Do I need to make some redundancy all over again?)_**

* * *

**Phineas's POV**

I found myself lying on the ground. I felt my bones are broken. I tried to stand in my first attempt but I've failed.

_Where am I? What is this place?_ I couldn't remember what happened to me.

"This must be a park." I guessed. "But where am I exactly?"

As I stroll around to find the way home, I saw a man walking. I ran towards him and tried to ask when he stopped and sat at the bench.

"Hello sir, I'm sorry to disturb you but what is this place?" I asked.

No response.

"Um, hello sir?" I said. "Where is this place? Can you tell me?"

No response again.

"Hello, young adult calling to you!"

No response.

"HEY!" I shouted to him.

Is he deaf? Why he can't hear me?

I checked the surroundings. Even though I shouted, it seems nobody heard my voice.

"What is happening here? Am I here in the park full of deaf people?" I said.

_But everything cleared to me… _

_…when I tried to hold the shoulder of the man._

My hand just passed through to his shoulder.

Oh no. This is bad.

I am a ghost. A spirit.

_And nobody sees or hears me._

* * *

_**What'cha say about it? Good?**__  
_

_**I know there's no romance here but wait for the full story. I'm sure you'll gonna love it. **_

_**And also, I'm not gonna post any stories in about two months. I'm gonna have my exams and... my sched's a little hectic.**_

_**BTW, my birthday's on July 29th. I'm very excited because I'm gonna be a year older again! Gifts and greetings will be appreciated. ;D**_

_**So, enjoy guys!**_

_**(PhinabellaDirectioner's gonna off now. GOTTA GET GONE!)**_


End file.
